The Ice is Getting Thinner
by Mia Fabray
Summary: Hermione era uma mulher tão realizada no âmbito profissional que parecia ignorar o quanto seu novo cargo a havia afastado de seu marido. Seria ela capaz de abrir mão da própria família por amor ao trabalho? O que a sua recém-descoberta solidão pode lhe reservar? (Draco/Hermione. Slow Build. Pequenos spoilers de Cursed Child.)
1. Capítulo 1

\- Os spoilers de Cursed Child presentes nessa história são pequenos e em sua maioria são referentes ao paradeiro dos personagens nos últimos anos. "The Ice is Getting Thinner" se passa um ano após os eventos da peça.  
\- Essa história é Draco/Hermione, porém, não esperem que o casal se concretize do dia para a noite. Quero criar uma fanfic em que esse relacionamento é construído da forma mais natural e menos OOC possível.  
\- Escolhi usar a grafia em inglês para os nomes próprios dos personagens.  
\- Sejam pacientes comigo! Eu não escrevo fanfics de Harry Potter há mais de 11 anos (aquela que entrega a idade sem querer).  
\- Se gostarem, não esqueçam de deixar sua resenha.

* * *

 _"All of these minutes passing, sick of feeling used / If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised / And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it /Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it"._

 **Castle - Halsey**

Hermione fitou o relógio na parede da cozinha com crescente impaciência. Ela tentava - inutilmente - ser o mais eficiente possível: com a mão direita, segurava a edição mais recente do Profeta Diário, enquanto a esquerda alternava entre entornar uma grande xícara de café e petiscar o que havia restado de um _croissant_ de queijo.

Ela _ainda_ não estava atrasada. O seu cronograma _ainda_ estava correndo sem maiores problemas: 10 minutos para um banho gelado (concluído com sucesso), 5 minutos para se vestir (concluído com sucesso), 5 minutos para escovar o cabelo (concluído com sucesso), 5 minutos para organizar a correspondência (concluído com sucesso), 10 minutos para preparar o café da manhã (concluído com sucesso) e 15 minutos para saborear o café e ler as notícias do dia (em andamento).

É óbvio que tudo desmoronaria em questão de minutos, como sempre acontecia quando seu marido resolvia levantar-se da cama. Toda manhã, ela ainda nutria a esperança de organizar sua bolsa (5 minutos) e repassar a agenda do dia (10 minutos) antes que Ron aparecesse na cozinha e atrapalhasse a ordem que Hermione tentava instaurar naquela casa.

Tão pontual como um relógio cuco, o bruxo aparatou no cômodo, ainda usando pijamas e com sérios problemas para formar frases coerentes. Hermione deixou um longo suspiro de derrota escapar pelos seus lábios e voltou sua atenção para o ruivo sonolento:

— Bom dia! - ela cumprimentou tentando soar o mais amável (e o menos irritada) possível - Dormiu bem?

— Café? - murmurou a título de cumprimento e aguardou enquanto a esposa enchia uma nova xícara para ele - Obrigado.

Ele sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado depositando todo o seu peso sem muita cerimônia. Ron era particularmente conhecido por sua falta de entusiasmo pela manhã e Hermione sempre fazia um grande esforço para não se deixar sugar pela nuvem de animosidade matinal do marido.

— Preciso que você assine isso e envie para Hogwarts ainda hoje - informou Hermione enquanto retirava um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso da capa e o entregava a Ron.

O rapaz deixou a xícara de café de lado e com o cenho franzido leu para si o conteúdo do pergaminho.

— Por quê? - foi tudo o que ele se deu ao trabalho de perguntar.

— Narcissa Malfoy - informou a bruxa cuja atenção estava novamente no jornal, mais especificamente em uma matéria intitulada: _Os Aurores de Potter: Salvadores do Mundo Mágico ou Piada Nacional?_ — Ela faleceu ontem. Rose quer acompanhar Scorpius. Preciso que você também dê sua autorização para que ela possa sair e comparecer ao enterro.

Ron grunhiu sons incompreensíveis.

— Eu vou enviar uma coroa de flores em nome da nossa família - Hermione continuou - Seria de bom grado se você enviasse sua própria carta de condolências para Draco...

— Por quê? - ele a interrompeu e dessa vez parecia bem incomodado com essa perspectiva.

— Ele é nosso colega - Hermione revirou os olhos em sinal de fadiga.

— Pooooor quêêêêê? - insistiu fazendo questão de arrastar cada sílaba da palavra pelo maior tempo possível.

— Nossa filha está namorando o filho dele - ela levantou-se da mesa e com um leve balançar de sua varinha, toda a louça suja desapareceu e reapareceu magicamente na pia - Rose realmente gosta de Scorpius e pelo bem desse relacionamento, nós precisamos manter o mínimo de civilidade entre as famílias.

Um longo silêncio instalou-se na cozinha. Hermione apenas observou o marido com resignação (10 minutos atrasada), enquanto o mesmo parecia degustar muito vagarosamente, os últimos goles de seu café. Com o segundo suspiro de derrota do dia, ela resolveu que era melhor não exigir mais do que ele era capaz de oferecer:

— Só não esqueça de assinar a autorização, está bem? Isso é realmente muito importante para a Rose - pediu com a voz reduzida a um sussurro cansado - Eu preciso ir trabalhar.

Com um rápido beijo roubado dos lábios de Ron, Hermione deixou a cozinha pronta para mais um dia em seu cargo como Ministra da Magia (15 minutos atrasada).

* * *

Quando Hermione aceitou concorrer à vaga por indicação do ex-ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, ela tinha a pretensão de poder continuar seu trabalho transformando o mundo bruxo em um lugar mais seguro para todas as criaturas. O que ninguém lhe havia informado é que tais decisões consistiam em apenas 5% das atribuições de seu cargo. Os outros 95% eram intermináveis momentos de politicagem e uma infinita parada de pessoas entrando e saindo de seu escritório, cada um com um pedido mais esdruxulo que o outro.

Sua secretária era virtualmente inútil na tarefa de controlar a multidão que precisava falar _urgentemente_ com a Ministra Granger e por conta disso, a bruxa já havia se acostumado com visitantes inesperados escancarando sua porta e adentrando o seu gabinete sem um convite formal.

— Hermione - uma voz distinguível lhe dirigiu a palavra em tom de emergência - Nós precisamos conversar.

— O que foi, Harry? - ela perguntou sem nem ao menos levantar os olhos do pergaminho no qual escrevia - Qual é o último acontecimento extraordinário que não pode esperar um horário livre em minha agenda?

Com esse comentário, Harry Potter reconsiderou o tom de sua voz por um instante. Ele, mais do que qualquer outro funcionário do Ministério, sabia o quanto a amiga zelava por manter um perfeito cronograma com o menor número de interrupções possíveis.

— Você leu o Profeta Diário hoje? - indagou tentando controlar as ondas de raiva que lutavam pela posse de sua voz.

— Sim - Hermione confirmou, seus olhos castanhos finalmente encontrando os do amigo - Já te disse um milhão de vezes que não deveria se importar com o que Rita Skeeter escreve em sua coluna _falida_.

— O único problema é que ela não está totalmente errada - observou descontente - Meus aurores _são_ uma piada nacional.

Deixando a pena com a qual escrevia de lado, Hermione não pode deixar de reparar na atmosfera de derrota que parecia envolver o seu melhor amigo. O cabelo que outrora fora tão negro e brilhante, agora estava salpicado por uma impressionante quantidade de fios brancos que lhe davam uma aparência mais velha. Toda a exaustão causada por inúmeras horas extras, estava perfeitamente ilustrada pelas olheiras que se formavam bem abaixo dos seus olhos verdes.

O seu esgotamento físico e mental não somente era perceptível como também era preocupante. Por mais que sua função como chefe fosse exigir resultados satisfatórios do _Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia_ , ela simplesmente não conseguia mascarar seu incômodo com o fato de Harry estar exigindo muito de si mesmo.

— Harry - ela tentou adotar a entonação mais diplomática que sua voz permitia - De todas as células ativas de aurores no Ministério da Magia, a sua foi a que realizou o maior número de apreensões nos últimos cinco anos. Se ignorarmos essa insistência em negligenciar o preenchimento de toda papelada necessária, eu afirmaria que os seus aurores são os mais competentes de toda a Grã-Bretanha.

Os cantos dos lábios do bruxo contorceram-se no que parecia uma tentativa falha de conter o princípio de um sorriso.

— Se nós somos os aurores mais competentes de toda a Grã-Bretanha, como ainda não prendemos nem ao menos um membro por trás da _Sociedade_? - retorquiu amargamente - Se não conseguirmos desmantelar essa organização, é bem provável que eles se tornem a maior ameaça que o mundo mágico já viu desde Voldemort.

A bruxa precisou controlar uma súbita vontade de encantar as gárgulas que decoravam a sala, com o único propósito de fazer com que elas atacassem o seu amigo. Aparentemente, desde que entrara na casa dos quarenta, Harry Potter havia descoberto seu talento oculto para dramaticidade. Todos os casos cuja resolução parecia demorar um pouco mais do que o esperado, recebiam o título honorário de _a maior ameaça que o mundo mágico já viu desde Voldemort_.

— Eu entendo perfeitamente - ela concordou sem se prestar ao trabalho de parecer convincente - Tenho a mais plena certeza de que a sua equipe está preparada.

— Meu melhor auror está passando uma temporada em St. Mungus por conta de um Feitiço Detonador. Minha equipe não está nem ao menos completa, como você pode acreditar que ela está preparada?

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio enquanto tentava avaliar a situação de forma objetiva. Quais eram as chances reais de _A Sociedade_ representar um perigo maior do que aparentava? Os rumores da existência de uma sociedade secreta formada por bruxos eram tão frequentes, que já haviam sido incorporados ao folclore do mundo mágico.

Tudo isso mudou há cerca de seis meses atrás, quando um grupo que se autodenominava como _A Sociedade_ resolveu procurar a imprensa e assumir a responsabilidade por uma série de crimes não solucionados.

O que a princípio parecia ser boataria barata para alavancar as vendas de jornais e revistas, começou a ficar mais sério quando os membros da _Sociedade_ resolveram levar suas confissões para um novo nível: eles passaram a avisar, com uma impressionante riqueza de detalhes, sobre os crimes que ainda pretendiam cometer.

Uma sequência de assassinatos, roubos e sequestros começou a ocorrer tal como descrito semanas antes nas cartas enviadas pelo grupo. Eles pareciam se deleitar com a possibilidade de cometerem todas essas barbáries sem que o Ministério pudesse tomar qualquer atitude para detê-los.

Eles eram invisíveis e com o passar do tempo, estavam se tornando cada vez mais ousados em suas ações.

Ela acabou por concluir que _talvez_ fosse sensato levar as preocupações de Harry mais a sério.

— O que eu posso fazer por você? - perguntou Hermione - Você precisa de novos aurores para o seu time? Nós podemos convocar aurores aposentados também...

— Eu não preciso de novos aurores, Mione - ele a interrompeu - Preciso de mais recursos para investirmos em inteligência, treinamento e consultores. Quero criar uma força tarefa interdepartamental para colocarmos um fim definitivo na _Sociedade_.

— Harry, o orçamento do seu departamento já excedeu o programado para o semestre e nós ainda estamos no início de outubro - a bruxa protestou desanimada - O Ministério não tem esse dinheiro.

— Eu sei que você pode pensar em algo. Você é a bruxa mais brilhante da nossa geração e está sentada nessa cadeira por um ótimo motivo.

Hermione tentou não se deixar levar pela óbvia bajulação por parte de Harry. Com tantos anos de amizade, ela já havia aprendido qual era o _modus operandi_ do rapaz quando precisava de um favor da parte dela.

— Não te farei nenhuma promessa, entretanto, prometo estudar a possibilidade de realocar o orçamento de outro departamento para a criação da sua força tarefa - concluiu Hermione - Assim está bom para você?

— Sim - concordou Harry que aparentemente estava satisfeito com essa pequena promessa de progresso.

— Não sei como, mas prometo que vou encontrar uma solução, ok? Nem que eu precise passar toda a noite fazendo malabarismos e negociando com duendes.

O chefe dos aurores assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e por um instante, Hermione teve a impressão de que ele parecia prestes a sair do seu gabinete, porém, ele continuou a encarando com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

— Sim? - ela perguntou intrigada pelo silêncio.

— Eu queria te perguntar como andam as coisas - Harry abriu um sorriso tímido - Quer dizer, como anda sua vida fora do trabalho?

Hermione pensou na pilha de assuntos pendentes que precisavam ser resolvidos ainda naquele dia e suspirou com pesar. Não existia maneira educada de lembrar ao amigo que ambos estavam em horário de trabalho, portanto, ela permitiu-se engajar em cinco minutos de conversa fiada.

— Existe vida fora do trabalho? - ela riu - Eu não me lembro mais o que é sair do Ministério no horário previsto. Também não me lembro muito bem das feições do meu marido quando está acordado.

— Será que nós não estamos ficando velhos demais para isso? - Harry conseguia se identificar perfeitamente com aquela realidade - Será que não está na hora de nos aposentarmos e curtirmos a nossas respectivas famílias?

— Eu encontrei Elphias Dodge no elevador hoje. Ele trouxe um bolo para comemorar seus cem anos como funcionário do Ministério e você está realmente falando em se aposentar aos quarenta anos? - suas sobrancelhas se arquearam involuntariamente em sinal de desaprovação.

Harry a admirou com uma expressão de divertimento estampada em seu rosto. Era óbvio que o último plano na lista de sua amiga era parar de trabalhar. Sua obsessão com os estudos havia evoluído para uma neurose com o trabalho e ai de quem fizesse corpo mole perto dela.

— Tudo bem, eu prometo esperar até os meus 50 anos - concordou revirando os olhos comicamente - Vou deixar que você volte para os seus pergaminhos. Só não se mate de tanto trabalhar, ok?

Ela não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso cheio de culpa enquanto acompanhava o amigo com o olhar. No momento em que ele finalmente a deixou sozinha, Hermione afundou a cabeça entre as mãos e voltou o pensamento para o pergaminho que estava ali à sua frente. Ela _deveria_ estar se matando de trabalhar, entretanto, suas últimas horas foram ocupadas com uma carta de condolências que parecia impossível de se escrever.

Como Ministra da Magia, ela já havia escrito inúmeras notas e cartões oferecendo seus mais sinceros sentimentos pela morte dos membros mais proeminentes da sociedade mágica. O único problema era que aquela carta era não era só mais uma formalidade. Tratava-se de algo extremamente pessoal e que merecia uma dose calculada de sentimento.

Pegando a pena, a bruxa deu início a mais uma tentativa:

 _Malfoy_

Draco,

Foi com muito pesar que recebi a notícia do falecimento de sua mãe. Não consigo expressar em palavras a importância das contribuições de Narcissa Malfoy para a comunidade mágica. Sei que sua falta será sentida não somente por sua família, como também por todos que de uma forma ou de outra, puderam conviver com ela.

 _Em nome de toda família Granger-Weasley,_

Eu espero que você possa encontrar paz de espírito para suportar esse momento tão complicado.

Saiba que estou disponível para qualquer coisa que sua família precisar durante esse período.

Minhas mais sinceras condolências,

Hermione Jean Granger _—Weasley_

Ministra da Magia

Hermione releu novamente a última versão e deu-se por satisfeita com o resultado. Ela finalizou a tarefa com um encanto para apagar as palavras rasuradas e colocou o pergaminho em um envelope em que se lia:

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Mansão Malfoy_

 _Wiltshire - Inglaterra_

 _Segundo quarto, terceiro andar, Ala Oeste._

Com o sentimento de dever cumprido, ela colocou a carta em uma pilha com outros envelopes que deveriam ser enviados pelo Correio-Coruja no horário do almoço. Tentando esvaziar os pensamentos da tragédia que abatia a família Malfoy, Hermione tentou concentrar sua atenção em uma grossa pasta que levava o título de _Orçamento dos Departamentos do Ministério da Magia_.

Resignada com a extensa missão que a aguardava, ela apontou a varinha para a própria garganta:

— Ava, você pode avisar ao meu marido que não vou poder jantar em casa hoje? - ela transferiu a mensagem magicamente para sua secretária cuja mesa estava localizada na entrada de seu gabinete - Aproveite e diga para que ele não me espere acordado.

E com um remorso crescente por negligenciar a família mais uma vez, Hermione finalmente deu início a mais um dia de trabalho.

* * *

O _Departamento de Transportes Mágicos_ precisava de todos os galeões possíveis. Após horas de uma infrutífera negociação com seu cunhado, Percy Weasley, ele finalmente a convenceu que a atualização da Rede de Flú era uma prioridade que não poderia ser postergada. O chefe do _Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas_ também não pretendia abrir mão de seu orçamento, já que eles haviam acabado de contratar novos Obliviadores para lidar com os danos causados pela _Sociedade_ no mundo trouxa.

Já haviam se passado horas e ela não conseguira movimentar um mísero nuque no orçamento. Aparentemente, todos os departamentos estavam lidando com suas próprias emergências e ninguém parecia disposto a abrir mão de dinheiro para que Harry Potter pudesse criar uma força tarefa.

Hermione abriu novamente o arquivo do _Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas_ e estava prestes a revisar os gastos do _Escritório de Orientação sobre Pragas_ , quando um barulho de crepitar lhe chamou a atenção.

As chamas da lareira de seu gabinete assumiram um tom esverdeado, o que só podia significar que um visitante se aproximava. Somente os chefes de departamento e amigos próximos possuíam a permissão necessária para utilizar a Rede de Flú naquela lareira, portanto, ela nem ao menos se preocupou com a visita inesperada.

Todavia, nada a poderia ter preparado para a aparição da figura pálida que se materializou em sua sala.

— Granger - ele a cumprimentou com um aceno educado de cabeça, entretanto, seu tom de voz ainda remetia ao insuportável aluno da Sonserina que Hermione tivera o desprazer de conviver.

Repentinamente, ela lembrou-se que o havia autorizado no ano anterior por conta de toda a confusão que Albus e Scorpius haviam causado - e obviamente acabou se esquecendo desse pequeno detalhe.

— Draco - ela respondeu, evocando a última centelha de civilidade que seu corpo cansado permitia - Que surpresa agradável!

Os lábios finos do bruxo esboçaram um sorriso cheio de malícia, como se soubesse que de agradável sua presença não tinha absolutamente nada.

— Eu espero que o horário não seja inapropriado - comentou enquanto pavoneava-se até a cadeira em frente à mesa da Ministra.

— De jeito nenhum - Hermione olhou de esguelha para o seu relógio de pulso e constatou que já se passava das 23h - O que te traz aqui?

— Vim lhe informar que me encarreguei pessoalmente de levar sua filha de volta para Hogwarts - ele crispou os lábios lentamente - Muito obrigado por liberar Rose para o funeral. Ela é uma garota esplêndida e foi um grande apoio emocional para o meu filho hoje.

Hermione não estava preparada para receber nenhum comentário elogioso sobre sua filha. Na verdade, com tantos números e gráficos em sua mente, já havia se esquecido completamente que Rose estaria presente no enterro de Narcissa Malfoy.

— Claro - assentiu - Eu realmente sinto muito pela sua mãe, Draco. Ela era uma bruxa magnífica.

Ela não pode deixar de notar o sorriso triste que o bruxo abriu no momento em que sua mãe foi mencionada. Por mais que eles nunca tenham sido amigos, ainda era muito desolador vê-lo sofrer mais uma perda dessa magnitude. Era como se a cada ano que passasse, uma das famílias mais tradicionais da sociedade mágica, ficasse um pouco mais perto da extinção.

— Obrigado - agradeceu ao mesmo tempo que capturava o olhar de pena que Hermione lhe lançava, o que fez com que ela desviasse os olhos imediatamente - É estranho saber que voltarei para a casa e ela não estará lá.

 _Droga!_ , a bruxa se censurou em pensamento, _eu não posso realmente estar sentindo dó de Draco Malfoy_. Entretanto, a solidão que o acompanhava era desconcertante. Ela tentou colocar-se em sua posição e sentiu um aperto no coração. Era impossível imaginar sua vida sem seus pais, viúva e com os filhos passando a maior parte do tempo em Hogwarts.

— É como conviver em uma casa com os fantasmas das pessoas que você mais ama - distraída, Hermione nem ao menos percebeu que estava pensando em voz alta, até que um longo suspiro de Draco a retirou do transe.

— É muito egoísta da minha parte querer que minha mãe fosse um fantasma? - indagou pensativo - Pelo menos dessa forma, eu ainda teria sua companhia.

Hermione era mais reconhecida por seu comportamento puramente lógico e desprovido de emoções, entretanto, ela estava lutando bravamente para conter o nó incomodo que se formava em sua garganta. Ali estava quem havia sido seu algoz durante uma grande parte da adolescência, completamente desprovido do ar arrogante que ostentava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Apesar da idade estar estampada nas linhas de expressão em seu rosto pontiagudo, naquele exato instante, Draco Malfoy não passava de um menino.

Um menino solitário que havia perdido metade do seu mundo.

— Draco... - ela disse antes que pudesse refrear a ideia que acabara de lhe surgir - Eu trabalhei o dia inteiro e acho que preciso fazer uma pausa para jantar. Você quer me acompanhar?

Pela expressão de surpresa em seu semblante, era óbvio que o bruxo não estava esperando um convite para o jantar da Ministra da Magia. Entretanto, em uma mera questão de instantes, o seu rosto assumiu uma fisionomia relaxada de quem parecia estar muito grato pela sugestão (e por ter uma desculpa para não voltar tão cedo para casa).

— Seria um prazer... - o sorriso de malícia voltou a brincar em seus lábios - _Granger_.


	2. Capítulo 2

_"'Cause I've done some things that I can't speak / And I've tried to wash you away but you just won't leave / So won't you take a breath and dive in deep / 'Cause I came here so you'd come for me"._

 **Haunting - Halsey**

\- Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que eu jantaria com Draco Malfoy - Hermione tomou um gole de seu vinho branco - E o mais surpreendente é que ainda não pensei em azará-lo desde que chegamos aqui.

Draco desviou a atenção de seu prato de salmão e a fitou com seu típico ar presunçoso.

\- Não se superestime, Granger - ele a aconselhou - A noite ainda está longe de terminar e ainda tenho tempo suficiente para pensar em alguma observação que seja bastante ofensiva.

\- Isso seria ótimo - ela assentiu levemente com um aceno de cabeça - Pelo menos eu teria a confirmação de que você é o _verdadeiro_ Draco.

\- É muito mais fácil ser um crápula odioso _antes_ de ingerir álcool - ele apontou para as duas garrafas de vinho vazias na mesa - Bebida me amolece.

\- Vinho te amolece? - ela parecia estar se divertindo demais com esse novo factoide - É sempre bom conhecer a fraqueza dos meus inimigos.

\- E o que você pretende fazer com essa informação? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha - Se quer me deixar suscetível, eu tenho uma lista de maneiras _bem_ mais interessantes.

Ela sentiu uma desconfortável onda de calor alastrando-se pelo corpo. Talvez, ele não fosse o único ali que ficasse mais vulnerável sob o efeito de bebidas alcoólicas. Torcendo para que a pouca iluminação do local fosse suficiente para ocultar o rubor em suas bochechas, ela tentou mudar de assunto com urgência:

\- Rose está bem feliz - comentou tentando encaminhar a conversa de volta para o casual - Ela não cansa de falar sobre como o Scorpius é inteligente e gentil.

\- Ele também está encantando com a sua filha - contou ele a Hermione - Não que eu esteja surpreso com isso. Meu filho é um garoto previsível.

\- Previsível? - questionou sem conseguir mascarar o tom de surpresa em sua voz - Você realmente estava esperando que _seu_ filho fosse se envolver com uma bruxa _mestiça_?

\- Não _qualquer_ bruxa mestiça - observou calmamente - Mas eu já imaginava que Scorpius demonstraria certo interesse pela _sua_ filha.

\- Eu não consigo conceber como você conseguiu prever um casal tão...antagônico.

\- Meu filho é seu maior fã - o bruxo confidenciou - Quando ele era pequeno só conseguia cair no sono se a Astoria lesse um livro sobre os heróis da _Segunda Guerra Bruxa_. Na realidade, Scorpius só queria saber das partes em que você estava presente.

Hermione não conseguiu esconder o quanto aquela anedota havia acariciado seu ego. Existia uma justiça poética na ideia de um pequeno Scorpius obcecado com a história dela.

\- Ele sempre me atormentava com perguntas sobre como foi estudar com você...

\- E o que você respondia? - indagou intrigada.

\- Oras, eu falava a verdade - Draco deu de ombros - Era _insuportável_.

Ela abriu um sorriso satisfeito e permitiu-se saborear mais um pouco de vinho.

\- Eu _realmente_ fiquei muito feliz em saber que sua família superou o preconceito com bruxos nascidos trouxas - anunciou orgulhosa - A união de nossos filhos exemplifica tudo pelo o que venho lutando durante todos esses anos: um mundo mágico livre de intolerância.

Draco levantou a própria taça em um brinde imaginário e com um sinal discreto, solicitou ao garçom uma terceira garrafa de vinho.

\- Como eu não conhecia esse lugar? - seus olhos acinzentados estudavam o local com interesse - É muito agradável.

\- Você não sai muito de casa, não é? - Hermione também olhou ao seu redor bem a tempo de notar um cambaleante Elphias Dodge deixando a área do bar na companhia de Gilbert Wimple - O _Witch's Kitchen_ é o único restaurante bruxo em Londres que fica aberto initerruptamente. É bem popular com os funcionários do Ministério.

\- Que bom que existe um restaurante tão agradável nas proximidades - ele parou por um instante para agradecer o garçom que chegara com outra garrafa - Vocês sempre trabalham nesses horários alternativos?

A Ministra remexeu-se desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira. Desde que pisara no estabelecimento, ela havia esquecido completamente de todo o trabalho que a aguardava.

\- Nem sempre - admitiu em um sussurro cansado - Os últimos meses foram um pouco caóticos. Nós aprovamos novas leis de equidade entre criaturas, renegociamos os acordos com fornecedores de vassouras, criamos uma legislação que ampara trouxas vítimas de acidentes mágicos e é claro, também existe esse problema com a _Sociedade_.

\- Eu ouvi falar muito sobre essa tal _Sociedade_ nos últimos dias - sem que Hermione percebesse, o bruxo já estava enchendo a taça dela com mais vinho - Ouvi alguns boatos sobre como os atos poderiam estar relacionados com estudos ilegais de Alquimia.

\- Sim, essa era uma das linhas de investigação com a qual estávamos trabalhando - confirmou - O único problema é que não podemos explorá-la com os recursos limitados que temos. Eu estava em meu gabinete até tarde para tentar encontrar uma brecha no orçamento que nos permitisse criar uma força-tarefa para lidar com a _Sociedade_.

\- E suponho que não tenha encontrado?

\- Não - Hermione confessou, e tomou um demorado gole de sua taça - Será que algum bruxo estaria interessado em comprar a minha alma por alguns galeões? Tenho certeza que você deve ter alguns contatos nessa área...

\- Você não precisa se preocupar com a danação eterna nas mãos de Blaise Zabini - ele lhe deu uma rápida piscadela - Acho que tenho uma solução para o seu problema. É com muito prazer que eu financiaria a criação dessa força-tarefa.

Hermione não conseguiu evitar que a surpresa tomasse conta de suas expressões e isso pareceu entreter Draco momentaneamente. Tentando recuperar a compostura, ela sentou-se da forma mais ereta possível e evocou o seu melhor ar diplomático que reservava para ocasiões especiais tal como reuniões com seus adversários políticos.

\- Draco, isso é muito generoso - ela observou tranquilamente - Entretanto, temo que não posso aceitar sua doação.

\- Por quê? - o bruxo franziu o cenho - O Ministério da Magia sempre aceitou doações financeiras. Creio que a fortuna da minha família seria bem empregada em uma causa para o bem da comunidade.

\- Então, eu devo acreditar que você pretende fazer essa doação somente pela bondade e pureza do seu coração? Sei que existem formas bem mais econômicas se a sua intenção é aplicar um golpe de relações públicas...

\- Granger, se não fosse pelo supracitado vinho, eu ficaria bem ofendido com essa insinuação - Draco a interrompeu - Não se trata de um golpe de relações públicas e é _óbvio_ que não pretendo fazer uma doação somente pela bondade do meu coração.

\- E o que você quer em troca do dinheiro?

Draco a estudou atentamente por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir. Seu semblante era indecifrável e seus olhos pareciam analisá-la meticulosamente. Por algum motivo que não sabia explicar, aquele impasse silencioso fez com que um arrepio inesperado percorresse toda a espinha de Hermione.

\- Eu quero participar do caso como consultor - explicou arrastando as palavras de um jeito pedante - Como acredito que seja do seu conhecimento, tenho um interesse particular em Alquimia. Quero ter acesso a todas as descobertas que a força-tarefa fizer nesse ramo.

\- Você _não_ poderá utilizar nenhuma dessas "descobertas" - Hermione impôs a condição - Espero que seu interesse por isso seja meramente acadêmico. Todos os artefatos que encontrarmos serão posteriormente destruídos.

\- Certamente - concordou, seus dedos finos tamborilando na mesa - Então, nós temos um acordo?

\- Você _não_ vai usar isso como uma oportunidade para atormentar Harry - acrescentou exasperada - Eu ficarei em cima de você o tempo todo.

\- Sabe, Granger, apesar desse seu jeito mandão, eu nunca pensei que você era o tipo de mulher que gostasse de ficar _por cima_ \- comentou Draco, sua voz estava recheada de malícia pelo duplo sentido que a frase proporcionava.

\- Não desperdice seu intelecto limitado imaginando qual é minha posição favorita - replicou com rispidez - Prefiro que você guarde suas energias para a força-tarefa. Esteja amanhã em meu gabinete às 18h.

\- Será um _praze_ r - seus lábios se expandiram em um sorriso arrogante ao dar uma ênfase desnecessária a última palavra.

Por mais que sua mente embriagada apresentasse certa dificuldade em acompanhar o que realmente estava ocorrendo ali, Hermione sabia que aceitar esse pequeno ato de "caridade" por parte de Draco Malfoy não fora uma de suas ideias mais brilhantes.

Ela ainda se arrependeria daquilo.

* * *

O relógio de pulso denunciava o início da madrugada. O jantar em _Witch's Kitchen_ se estendera além do planejado e todo o vinho que Hermione bebera nublou o seu bom senso. Ela havia aparatado no jardim de seu sobrado há alguns minutos atrás, agradecendo mentalmente por não estrunchar no caminho (o que era bem comum para quem insistia em aparatar alcoolizado).

Com passos suaves, ela adentrou a casa pela porta da cozinha e tomou toda cautela para não realizar nenhum movimento súbito ou causar qualquer perturbação que acordasse o marido.

 _\- Lumos_! - sussurrou e a ponta de sua varinha iluminou o ambiente - Ron?

O ruivo estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, sua fisionomia cansada era um indicativo do tempo que ele havia passado naquela posição, somente aguardando a volta da esposa.

\- Boa noite, Hermione - cumprimentou cheio de ressentimento.

\- Ava não lhe deu o recado? - perguntou preocupada - Eu pedi que não me esperasse acordado. Precisei revisar todo o orçamento e...

\- Ava me deu o recado - Ron a interrompeu - E eu pretendia dormir. Infelizmente, antes que eu conseguisse pegar no sono, acabei me lembrando da data...

Hermione sentiu o vinho rapidamente percorrendo o caminho inverso dentro dela. _Como ela foi se esquecer da data?_

\- Ron! - exclamou correndo para o lado dele e segurando suas mãos - Eu sinto muito. Sou a pior esposa do mundo. Minha cabeça estava tão cheia com trabalho...você precisa me desculpar.

Ele correu seus longos dedos pelos cabelos ruivos e a encarou com seriedade. Hermione sabia que ele estava ponderando se deveria desculpá-la ou não.

\- Tudo bem, Mione, não se martirize tanto - ele soltou um muxoxo despreocupado - Até então, eu também havia esquecido do nosso aniversário de casamento. Acho que é natural depois de tanto tempo, não é? Além do mais, eu sei que sou casado com a Ministra da Magia. Você provavelmente estava atolada de tarefas até agora...

Lutando para manter o jantar em seu estômago, a bruxa preferiu ocultar os últimos acontecimentos da noite. Ron não precisava saber que, em vez de estar em casa comemorando o seu aniversário de casamento, ela estava em um restaurante fazendo companhia para Draco Malfoy.

\- Me deixe compensar esse erro grotesco - ela pediu, se esforçando para afastar o sentimento de culpa que a consumia rapidamente - Nós podemos jantar hoje no _Chez Magicien_. Eu juro que nem me incomodarei se você quiser repetir a sobremesa.

\- Nem se eu quiser repetir a sobremesa pela terceira vez? - Ron perguntou, sua voz retomando o tom brincalhão com o qual ela estava tão acostumada.

\- Eu não me importaria nem se você quisesse agradecer ao _chef_ com um beijo na boca - ela sorriu.

\- Bem, isso não deu muito certo da última vez, não é mesmo? - ele comprimiu os lábios - Nós ainda estamos proibidos de voltar ao _Café Fin_.

Hermione riu com a memória do incidente. Era exatamente isso que ela amava em seu marido: ele nunca tinha medo de ser quem era. Mesmo que na maior parte do tempo, ele fosse em um glutão que beija o _chef de cuisine_ como forma de demonstrar seu apreço pela comida.

Ainda rindo, ela aproximou seus lábios dos dele e o beijou com carinho. Ron acariciou os cabelos cacheados da esposa e com a mão firmemente apoiada em sua nuca, a trouxe para mais perto do corpo dele.

\- Sabe, se você quiser, nós podemos começar essa comemoração no quarto - ele sussurrou, os lábios ainda colados nos dela.

\- Você sabe que eu sempre posso encontrar um espaço para isso em meu cronograma - concordou, e segurando a mão do marido, ela fez com que ele a seguisse em direção às escadas.

* * *

Hermione estava impaciente por uma série de motivos. Depois de uma rápida espiadela no relógio (20 minutos atrasados), decidiu se entreter com o próprio reflexo no espelho que sempre carregava em sua bolsa.

Analisou com atenção o estado de sua maquiagem e parabenizou-se pelo avanço que fizera com o uso de cosméticos nos últimos anos. Seus lábios estavam perfeitamente realçados por um batom vermelho, o rosto brilhava com uma técnica de iluminação que Ginny lhe ensinara e suas pálpebras ostentavam diversos tons de marrom esfumado.

Ela odiava quando precisava arrumar-se com pressa no Ministério, todavia, o atraso de Harry e Draco a forçou a modificar o seu cronograma. Se eles tivessem a decência de chegar para a reunião nos próximos 10 minutos (todos sabem que meia hora é o tempo limite para se justificar um atraso), ela ainda teria tempo para: contar a Harry as novidades sobre sua força-tarefa (5 minutos), convencê-lo de que a intenção dela não era torturá-lo ao colocar Draco como consultar no caso (10 minutos), certificar-se de que Harry passasse o _briefing_ completo para Draco (10 minutos), separar uma eventual briga entre ambos (5 minutos) e aparatar na entrada do _Chez Magicien_ para o seu jantar com Ron (5 minutos).

\- Uau! Para onde nós vamos? - perguntou Harry embasbacado, seu corpo encostado à porta do escritório.

 _\- Nós_ não vamos a lugar nenhum - respondeu Hermione, guardando o espelho de volta em sua bolsa - _Eu_ pretendo jantar com o meu marido no _Chez Magicien_ e _você_ está atrasado - Desculpe - pediu, aproximando-se da mesa dela - McLaggen se envolveu em um acidente meio _inusitado_ com uma Ararambóia.

Hermione abriu a boca e ao que tudo indicava, ela estava pronta para indagar o quê, a) os aurores estavam fazendo com uma ararambóia e b) como McLaggen conseguia irritar até mesmo um animal indefeso, entretanto, ela desistiu da ideia que somente postergaria ainda mais o início da reunião (25 minutos de atraso).

\- Bem, eu marquei essa reunião para informar que sua força-tarefa foi aprovada - disse Hermione - Conseguimos o dinheiro necessário.

\- Sério? - perguntou Harry, e arregalou os olhos com surpresa - Como? Ontem eu conversei com o Percy e ele mencionou que nenhum dos departamentos estava querendo abrir mão do próprio orçamento.

\- Nós recebemos uma doação - prosseguiu Hermione estudando bem as próximas palavras que sairiam de seus lábios - Uma doação de Draco Malfoy.

\- Draco fez uma doação? – O rosto de Harry contorceu-se em um esgar.

\- Sim.

\- Bem, diga a ele que nós não podemos aceitar - retrucou decidido.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque nós estamos falando de Draco Malfoy - explicou Harry, muito visivelmente aborrecido - Ele não faz caridade. Pelo menos, ele não faz nenhum ato de caridade para _nós_. Aliás, como você o envolveu nessa história? Você pediu dinheiro para ele?

\- Ele ofereceu - a bruxa esclareceu - Nós jantamos ontem, o tópico surgiu e ele ofereceu o dinheiro.

 _\- Vocês_ jantaram? Sozinhos? - o chefe dos aurores estreitou seus olhos verdes cheios de suspeita - Você tomou vinho no jantar?

\- Eu não vejo como essa informação possa ser remotamente relevante para o que estamos discutindo aqui...

\- Você sabe que não pode beber vinho! - exclamou Harry agitado - Não sei o que acontece com a sua libido, mas vinho faz com que você flerte com tudo e todos!

\- Harry! - ela o repreendeu, seu rosto ruborizando - Isso é um absurdo!

\- Hermione, você sabe que estou falando a verdade - ele insistiu - No último aniversário da Lily Luna, você passou meia hora flertando com a minha esposa depois de algumas taças de rosé.

\- Eis algo que eu gostaria muito de ter presenciado - comentou Draco, que aparentemente se esgueirara sorrateiramente para dentro da sala - Vocês precisam me convidar para essas confraternizações com mais frequência.

\- Draco! - Hermione estava aliviada por ter uma oportunidade de mudar o assunto - Você também está atrasado.

Ela levantou-se de sua cadeira, revelando assim a roupa que usava para a ocasião especial. Hermione trajava um vestido evasê de veludo italiano na cor verde escuro, que valorizava a circunferência de sua cintura. Com essa visão, o queixo de Draco deslocou-se comicamente em um ângulo impossível. Passaram-se alguns segundos até que o bruxo percebesse que a encarava boquiaberto e quando finalmente o fez, fechou a boca rapidamente, tentando recuperar a dignidade após o pequeno lapso.

\- Granger, esse vestido é...uma distração - ele concluiu, o seu léxico temporariamente limitado.

Hermione ignorou o comentário e apontou sua varinha para uma poltrona no fundo do escritório.

 _\- Accio!_ \- ela guiou a poltrona até que ela estivesse mais próxima de sua mesa e então, fez um gesto para que o novo visitante se sentasse - Eu já informei a Harry que você foi o nosso generoso benfeitor.

\- Ótimo! - Draco sibilou, largando-se no assento.

\- O que eu ainda não informei é que nós vamos contratá-lo como nosso consultor... - ela olhou para o melhor amigo já prevendo uma reação adversa à notícia.

\- Como é que é? - grasnou irritado - No que ele pode ser útil?

Draco parecia pronto para defender sua posição, porém, Hermione foi bem mais rápida em sua resposta:

\- Ele é um dos poucos bruxos da atualidade que se dedicam ao estudo _legal_ de Alquimia - explicou com rispidez - Se você me deixasse terminar uma frase antes de reclamar, eu poderia ter lhe informado que Draco publicou diversos artigos sobre o tópico e até mesmo recebeu o _Prêmio Artemisia Lufkin_ por excelência em pesquisa mágica.

Os bruxos permaneceram calados, ambos a fitando com um misto de admiração e medo. Harry parecia um pouco chateado por ter sido repreendido e Draco estava surpreso por saber que ela tinha tanto conhecimento a respeito do seu trabalho.

\- Será que vocês podem esquecer as rusgas de Hogwarts e trabalharem juntos? - suplicou Hermione - Pelo amor de Merlin, até os seus filhos são melhores amigos e vocês ainda não superaram uma rivalidade idiota sobre quem era o melhor apanhador de Quadribol há vinte atrás.

\- Eu era o melhor apanhador - murmurou Harry, seu ego obviamente ferido.

Novamente, Draco estava pronto para contestar, mas Hermione não esperou que ele tomasse fôlego:

\- Para facilitar as coisas, Draco responderá diretamente a mim - ela disse - Ele trabalhará comigo na linha de investigação de Alquimia. Será que isso facilita as coisas para você, Harry?

Harry revirou os olhos dentro das órbitas e suspirou com exagero.

\- Eu acho que sim - concordou contrariado - Mas não pense que estou feliz.

\- Será que você pode deixar Draco por dentro do caso? - Hermione pediu, apanhando a bolsa.

\- Ei, eu pensei que você trabalharia comigo nisso - protestou Draco, repentinamente ficando desconfortável por ser deixado à sós com um auror irritado.

\- E eu trabalharei - reafirmou - Só que não hoje. Eu preciso encontrar o meu marido para um jantar e...

\- Ah! Ótimo. Por um instante pensei que esse era o novo código de vestimentas do Ministério - uma voz feminina e pretensiosa juntou-se a eles. Os rapazes viraram-se em seus assentos para ver quem era a interlocutora.

Hermione limitou-se a cerrar os punhos.

\- Eu estou começando a suspeitar que a Ava nem ao menos fica sentada no lugar dela – comentou para ninguém em específico - Só isso pode explicar porque qualquer pessoa entra no meu gabinete.

\- Ministra - a mulher prosseguiu - Me desculpe por ir entrando, mas eu ouvi uma conversa exaltada e não pude deixar de me aproximar para verificar o que estava ocorrendo.

\- Por quê eu não estou surpresa ao saber que você não conseguiu ficar longe de onde não foi chamada? - perguntou Hermione amargamente - Skeeter, a que devo essa visita?

A jornalista caminhou até o grupo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Considere isso uma visita de cortesia - informou Rita Skeeter - Dentro de algumas horas, nós vamos lançar uma edição extraordinária do _Profeta Diário_ e eu pensei que seria de bom grado lhe mostrar o conteúdo antes que chegasse às mãos do povo.

Com um simples agitar de sua varinha, palavras começaram a se materializar magicamente no ar, bem acima da cabeça de todos.

 _Aos leitores do Profeta Diário,_

 _Fomos informados que o Ministério da Magia finalmente resolveu admitir a nossa existência. Após meses em negação, os funcionários desse governo falido resolveram nos levar mais a sério._

 _Entre as táticas adotadas, está a criação de uma força-tarefa, encabeçada por ninguém menos que o herói do mundo bruxo, o auror Harry Potter. Essa é ou não é uma notícia incrível?_

 _Para comemorarmos esse feito, nós levaremos essa nossa "rixa" para o próximo nível._

 _Ouçam o nosso conselho e protejam as suas crianças. O tempo para brincadeiras acabou e nós tomaremos o lugar que nos é de direito._

 _Nós já dominamos os meios de comunicação, lecionamos em escolas bruxas ao redor do mundo e nos infiltramos até mesmo no Ministério da Magia. Nós tomaremos o que é nosso a ferro e fogo._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _A Sociedade_

Tão logo as palavras desapareceram no ar, os três bruxos entreolharam-se sem conseguir expressar em palavras o choque que a última mensagem da _Sociedade_ lhes causara.

Engolindo em seco, Hermione apontou a varinha diretamente para a garganta:

\- A...Ava? - gaguejou receosa - Você pode avisar ao meu marido que não comparecerei ao jantar hoje? Tenho que lidar com uma emergência.

* * *

 **n/a: E aí, o que acharam? A Sociedade manterá o capítulo três como refém até que vocês deixem as suas reviews!**


	3. Capítulo 3

_"I imagine the tears in your eyes, the very first night I'll sleep without you /And when it happens I'll be miles away and a few months late / Didn't know where I was running to but I won't look back"._

 **Roman Holiday - Halsey**

Em poucos minutos, a sala de reunião do gabinete da Ministra da Magia estava apinhada de bruxos que cochichavam entre si, demonstrando inquietude com a situação inusitada. Muitos estavam preparados para encerrar mais um dia de labuta, quando receberam um memorando encantado (que se materializava bem em frente ao destinatário e continuava a persegui-lo até que fosse respondido ao remetente) diretamente de Hermione Granger-Weasley.

Lá estavam os responsáveis por todos os departamentos do Ministério, diversos aurores e outros bruxos que eram considerados de extrema confiança. Quando o último convidado adentrou a sala (o auror Cormac McLaggen - ainda mancando após seu pequeno encontro com uma Ararambóia), Hermione apontou a varinha para a porta e a selou com uma série de feitiços contra qualquer bisbilhoteiro que ousasse aproximar-se.

\- Muito obrigada por comparecerem - disse, repousando a varinha na mesa - Como vocês podem perceber, essa é uma reunião de emergência com os funcionários que considero ser de confiança.

\- Se esse é o caso, eu me pergunto o que _ele_ está fazendo aqui - Hermione ouviu Mathilda Fortescue (chefe do _Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos)_ cochichar com Alastair Podmore (responsável pela _Seção de Chaves de Portais_ ).

Ela sabia que Mathilda se referia ao bruxo de cabelos platinados que estava sentado ao lado direito dela (cujo rosto continuava impassível - provavelmente já acostumado com esse tipo de comentário por onde passava). Hermione lidou com a situação lançando um olhar de reprovação para Mathilda, que por sua vez remexeu-se incomodada em sua cadeira.

\- Nós recebemos uma ameaça por parte da _Sociedade_ \- a Ministra continuou - Eles tomaram conhecimento de informações que ainda não estavam disponíveis ao público e é com grande pesar que concluo que temos espiões infiltrados no Ministério.

Um burburinho tomou conta do aglomerado de bruxos. _Um espião? Bem, certamente não é ninguém do meu departamento. Eu aposto vinte galeões que o espião é alguém da Central de Obliviação. Tenho certeza que o espião é o Ryan, você já reparou que ele nem ao menos diz bom dia..._

Antes que Hermione pudesse pedir silêncio, Harry sacou a varinha e apontou para um vaso de flores que estava exatamente no meio da longa mesa de conferência:

- _Expulso!_ \- o vaso quebrou-se em mil pedaços minúsculos, causando um sobressalto em todos os bruxos que antes balbuciavam.

A bruxa observou o amigo de esguelha e fez uma nota mental para pedir posteriormente que ele parasse de explodir todos os objetos de decoração sempre que precisava chamar a atenção de alguém.

\- Como eu dizia - ela retomou o discurso - Nós ainda não sabemos quem pode ter vazado tais informações e por isso, precisaremos conduzir algumas sessões de interrogatórios que serão presididas pelos aurores. Enquanto não conseguimos localizar o bruxo infiltrado, peço que tomem extremo cuidado com informações confidenciais.

Uma mão levantou-se no final da mesa. No mar de cabeças e chapéus, Hermione distinguiu com facilidade a peculiar tonalidade de cabelo ruivo que pertencia à família de seu marido.

\- Ministra - Percy disse, se endireitando em seu assento - Você mencionou uma ameaça da _Sociedade_. O que eles estão tramando agora?

\- Eles enviaram, como de costume, uma carta para o _Profeta Diário_ \- explicou, involuntariamente mordendo os lábios com força desnecessária - Nessa carta eles dão a entender que pretendem fazer algo...contra uma criança.

Novamente o local foi tomado por um burburinho cheio de preocupação. _Uma criança? Eles não teriam coragem. Meu filho está em Hogwarts. Nós precisamos cancelar as aulas imediatamente. Eu vou enviar uma coruja para Minerva McGonagall. Isso é ultrajante!_

O falatório cessou no exato momento em que Harry fez uma mera menção de alcançar sua varinha novamente.

\- Nós já estamos tomando providências para que essa ameaça não se concretize - Hermione prometeu - Harry escolheu vinte dos seus melhores aurores e eles já estão a caminho de Hogwarts. A partir de hoje, esse grupo cuidará da segurança de todas as crianças em idade escolar.

\- Vocês acham que os aurores são suficientes para lidar com a situação? - Elphias Dodge perguntou - Não que eu duvide da capacidade deles, mas será que não deveríamos tomar outras providências para garantir a segurança das crianças?

\- Claro - ela concordou - Percy, eu preciso que você reforce todos os feitiços Anti-Aparatação no solo de Hogwarts. Alastair, você enviará uma equipe para se certificar de que não existe nenhuma chave do portal nas dependências da escola.

\- Eu pretendo fazer uma visita o quanto antes - Harry comentou - Os aurores também ficarão encarregados de inspecionar todos os objetos que possam ser usados para trazer contrabando ou visitantes indesejados.

\- O que a _Sociedade_ quer é causar um frenesi no mundo bruxo, atacando diretamente um dos nossos bens mais preciosos - Hermione disse - Nós não vamos deixar que isso ocorra. Pela manhã, eu darei uma coletiva de imprensa informando todas as medidas que estamos tomando nesse momento tão complicado. Espero contar com a colaboração de todos vocês.

A Ministra respondeu mais algumas dúvidas dos funcionários, antes que o chefe dos aurores tivesse a chance de (educadamente) expulsá-los da sala de reunião. Em outra circunstância, Hermione provavelmente protestaria o método abrupto do amigo, entretanto, ela sentia-se muito aliviada em finalmente ser deixada sozinha na companhia de Harry e Draco.

\- Eu preciso que você repasse todo o briefing do caso com Draco - Hermione pediu, enquanto Harry fechava a porta às costas de um cambaleante McLaggen - Quero começar a trabalhar nisso imediatamente.

\- Hermione - o amigo a chamou, sua voz diminuída a um sussurro sem graça - Será que não é melhor retomarmos esse assunto pela manhã?

Hermione o encarou fixamente, tentando decifrar se aquela pergunta tratava-se de uma piada de péssimo gosto ou se o amigo estava seriamente considerando a possibilidade de ir para a casa ainda naquela noite.

\- Draco precisa ter acesso aos arquivos de Alquimia - ela continuou, decidindo que era mais prudente ignorar a pergunta - Não esqueça de colocá-lo sob um feitiço de confidencialidade.

\- Mione, eu acho que todos nós poderíamos ter uma boa noite de sono e...

\- Não acredito que você esteja sugerindo algo tão _estúpido_ como uma noite de sono nesse momento - Hermione o interrompeu com rispidez - Nós temos _trabalho_ a fazer.

Draco não conseguiu conter um risinho de desdém ao observar a face do outro rapaz corar loucamente. Assistir Hermione deixar o chefe dos aurores desconcertado, estava tornando-se uma de suas atividades favoritas. Por sua vez, Harry limitou-se a assumir uma expressão ofendida em seu rosto.

\- Eu estarei em meu escritório, caso precisem de algo - ela informou levantando-se de chofre - Acredito que não é necessário dizer que eu cassarei a licença de varinha de ambos, se um de vocês lançar qualquer azaração na direção do outro. Trabalhem como adultos, está bem?

Os bruxos concordaram imediatamente. Existia algo que qualquer membro da sociedade mágica aprendera por bem ou por mal: nunca trate uma ameaça de Hermione Granger-Weasley levianamente. Eles não seriam os primeiros tolos a testar os limites da Ministra da Magia.

* * *

Hermione estava exausta.

Ela passou toda a madrugada se preparando incansavelmente para ser sabatinada, escrutinada e mesmo assim, pretendia manter a tranquilidade de toda a comunidade. Entretanto, o último adjetivo que alguém atribuiria à uma sala repleta de jornalistas, todos sedentos por um escândalo, era "tranquilo".

O pesadelo da coletiva de imprensa havia sugado a última centelha de sanidade que lhe restava. Já se passavam das nove horas da manhã quando ela finalmente admitiu que o cansaço havia vencido e decidiu que precisava de algumas horas de sono.

O que ela certamente não esperava era abrir a porta de seu quarto e deparar-se com o marido sentado na cama, despreocupadamente lendo o jornal. Ele já deveria estar na _Gemialidades Weasley_ há pelo menos uma hora e por mais que ele não fosse exatamente um fã de acordar cedo, o bruxo também não era de se atrasar.

\- Ron? - um sorriso cansado passou rapidamente pelos seus lábios - Eu não imaginava que você ainda estaria aqui.

\- Pois é, hoje está sendo um dia cheio de surpresas, não é mesmo? - Ron indagou, enquanto dobrava cuidadosamente o Profeta Diário e o colocava na cama.

Por mais que seu raciocínio estivesse parcialmente prejudicado pela falta de sono, ela ainda conseguiria reconhecer o tom sarcástico na voz do marido até mesmo se estivesse em coma.

\- Espero que eles tenham escolhido uma boa foto minha - Hermione tentou desconversar, espiando a matéria de capa. Era uma foto sua em um palanque improvisado no átrio do Ministério - Não que isso seja possível com o tempo que estou sem dormir. Hum, olha só, dá pra notar uma leve semelhança com o falecido professor Snape.

Ela esperava que um pouco de humor desfizesse a estranha tensão que pairava no ar, entretanto, quando Ron virou-se lentamente para encará-la, Hermione compreendeu o _quanto_ seu marido estava irritado.

\- O que ele estava fazendo ao seu lado? - Ron perguntou, indicando com o queixo o jornal que ainda estava na cama do casal.

O cérebro de Hermione levou quase um minuto para desembaralhar o significado daquela pergunta. Ela aproximou-se e segurou o jornal entre seus dedos, analisando minuciosamente a foto que encabeçava a matéria: _A FORÇA-TAREFA: SERÁ QUE O MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA É CAPAZ DE PARAR A SOCIEDADE?_

Lá estava ela na imagem em preto e branco, visivelmente irritada por ter que responder a outra pergunta idiota de Adrian Pucey (repórter do insuportável _O Inquisidor_ ). Como sempre, à sua direita, estava Harry Potter. Era possível ver que Hermione lutava para manter a mão do melhor amigo imobilizada em seu lugar, já que segundos antes ele parecia pronto para sacar a varinha.

Mas não era exatamente a isso que seu marido se referia. Nessa altura do campeonato, todos já estavam cansados de saber que se ela parecia estar segurando a mão de Harry durante uma coletiva de imprensa, era com a intenção de evitar que o mesmo saísse distribuindo furúnculos para todos os jornalistas que faziam perguntas desagradáveis.

Era claro que o nervosismo de Ron era por conta do bruxo prostrado ao seu lado esquerdo, cuja cabeça na foto, virava-se rapidamente para observar Hermione e depois lançava um dos seus típicos olhares de desprezo na direção de Pucey.

Ela havia esquecido completamente que o marido _ainda_ não sabia que Draco Malfoy estava trabalhando na força-tarefa.

\- Ele está trabalhando conosco - explicou, tentando não dar mais atenção que o fato merecia - É o nosso consultor de Alquimia.

\- Então, quer dizer que vocês estão trabalhando juntos? - Ron não parecia estar pronto para deixar esse assunto para lá com tanta facilidade.

\- Sim, ele está trabalhando com _toda_ a força-tarefa - Hermione desejou que sua voz sonolenta tivesse feito um bom trabalho ao frisar a palavra "toda".

\- Bem, então Draco Malfoy oficialmente passa mais tempo com a minha esposa do que eu.

Hermione revirou os olhos, conhecendo o marido, ela já poderia prever o que viria a seguir.

\- Ron, eu realmente sinto muito por ter cancelado os nossos planos ontem - desculpou-se, sentando ao lado dele na cama - Você pelo menos leu a matéria? Nós recebemos uma ameaça séria por parte da _Sociedade_. Isso não tem nada a ver com _Draco Malfoy_.

\- Eu só estou bravo, ok? - o ruivo bufou - Estou bravo porque há meses eu não te vejo em horários decentes e saber que de todas as pessoas do mundo, esse _infeliz_ pode passar mais tempo ao seu lado do que eu? Isso me deixa _furioso_.

\- Esse é meu trabalho - Hermione respirou profundamente, esfregando os olhos para afastar o sono - Eu trocaria _todo_ o tempo que você acha que eu tenho ao lado dele para passar uns minutos a mais com você.

\- Bem, mas essa não é a realidade, não é? - perguntou cheio de ressentimento - Você sempre terá trabalho e o seu trabalho sempre tem o melhor de você. O que sobra para mim?

Os lábios da bruxa movimentaram-se em silêncio por alguns segundos. Justamente ela, a pessoa mais eloquente presente naquele cômodo, parecia incapaz de formar uma resposta que fosse capaz de acalmar o marido. Pensou em reafirmar o quanto o amava, mas sabia que não era exatamente essa a resposta que Ron procurava. Infelizmente, ela não tinha nada para oferecer além do amor que sempre sentiu e naquele momento isso parecia não ser suficiente.

\- Eu preciso trabalhar - Ron levantou-se sem nem ao menos encará-la - Não precisa esperar por mim essa noite.

Hermione queria impedi-lo de partir sem esclarecer a situação, todavia, as suas palavras ainda estavam aprisionadas em sua garganta. O marido aparatou do cômodo sem nem ao menos uma despedida apropriada e isso fez com que seu coração diminuísse de tamanho em sua caixa torácica.

Ela encostou a cabeça no travesseiro que pertencia a Ron, inalando o cheiro dos cabelos dele e deixando que seu cansaço e preocupações vertessem em lágrimas silenciosas. Como em menos de um ano eles passaram de "prontos para renovar os votos de casamento" para _isso_?

* * *

 _Não havia absolutamente nada errado em trabalhar de madrugada_. Essa frase tornou-se o mantra que Hermione repetia mentalmente há pelo menos duas semanas, tentando convencer-se de que não havia nada anormal em fazer tantas horas extras.

Para princípio de conversa, o Ministério era bem menos movimentado durante esse período. Na madrugada, eram raros os bruxos que adentravam seu gabinete com demandas estapafúrdias e perguntas às quais ela nem ao menos sabia responder.

Hermione aproveitava a calmaria para reler os relatórios de progresso que Draco entregava diariamente (ele parecia encarar o preenchimento de papelada burocrática com tanta seriedade quanto ela) e os estudava com o foco que aqueles documentos mereciam.

Ela ainda não estava pronta para admitir tal fato em voz alta, mas a verdade é que o lado intelectual do bruxo a surpreendia constantemente. Suas observações minuciosas, cheias de notas de rodapé e referências bibliográficas eram como uma _droga_ extremamente viciante. Será que ele sempre foi tão aplicado assim? Como os professores de Hogwarts nunca incentivaram as ideias brilhantes dele?

A Ministra sentiu remorso ao pensar na possibilidade de que a sua carreira acadêmica estelar, havia de alguma forma obscurecido as conquistas escolares do sonserino. Era muito complicado se destacar quando alguém como ela estava por perto.

Hermione estava relendo uma passagem muito interessante sobre como alguns dos artefatos roubados pela _Sociedade_ , poderiam ser utilizados para a criação de uma nova pedra filosofal. Ela parou por um momento para poder escrever essa nova teoria em seu bloco de anotações, sem nem ao menos perceber que o autor da mesma havia adentrado o seu gabinete há pelo menos um minuto.

\- Draco! - Hermione exclamou em um sobressalto ao perceber a presença do bruxo - O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu estava com Potter no _Quartel-General dos Aurores_ \- explicou o rapaz, seus olhos acinzentados a fitando com curiosidade - Nós estávamos revendo algumas atividades recentes que podem ser obras da _Sociedade_.

Hermione sorriu satisfeita. Sem sombra de dúvidas, ela poderia assumir a responsabilidade por esse pequeno progresso. É verdade que ela precisou ameaçá-los de inúmeras formas, tal como garantir que nunca mais subissem em uma vassoura ou que não hesitaria em encher seus corpos com pústulas, mas ambos finalmente pareciam se tolerar ao ponto de colaborar um com o trabalho do outro.

\- Harry ainda está aqui?

\- Não. Ele foi embora há uma meia hora atrás. A esposa enviou um _berrador_ falando que se ele não aparatasse a bunda em casa dentro de dez minutos, ela viria até aqui e garantiria que ele nunca mais fosse capaz de usar certas partes do corpo - Draco deu de ombos - Ele pediu que eu viesse ver se você ainda estava trabalhando.

\- Estou relendo seu relatório - ela esclareceu, um sorriso formou-se no canto de seus lábios - Draco, eu preciso dizer que sua linha de pensamento é _fascinante._ Isso sem contar o cuidado e a atenção aos detalhes que você tem com os seus relatórios. Estou pensando em usar todo esse material em uma palestra para os outros funcionários de como espero que todos os documentos sejam preenchidos de agora em diante...

O rosto de Draco assumiu uma estranha tonalidade rosada e ele devolveu o sorriso para a bruxa com timidez. Pela sua reação, era bem apropriado assumir que ele não estava acostumado a receber tantos elogios de uma só vez.

\- Obrigado! - ele agradeceu, e sem cerimônias depositou uma sacola de papel pardo em cima de toda bagunça de pergaminhos e livros na mesa.

Os olhos de Hermione fitaram a sacola por alguns segundos, esperando que alguma explicação para a sua existência fosse dada, porém, desistiu ao perceber que o bruxo continuava calado.

\- O que é isso? - ela finalmente perguntou, apontando para o objeto intruso.

\- Salada de camarão do _Witch's Kitchen_ \- Draco explicou, sentando-se na cadeira à frente dela - Você precisa se alimentar.

Somente a menção de seu prato favorito fez com que o estômago (vazio) de Hermione protestasse em alto volume. Sua última refeição foi um bolinho de abóbora há exatas dez horas atrás. Sua mente estava tão ocupada que não era incomum que ela esquecesse dos horários para se alimentar.

Entretanto, isso ainda não explicava o motivo pelo qual, entre todas as pessoas, _Draco Malfoy_ parecia ser o único que percebia essa pequena irregularidade em seu cronograma.

\- Por quê? - Hermione perguntou.

\- Para que você não desmaie.

\- Não! - exclamou irritada com a resposta genérica - Por que você se importa se eu estou me alimentando ou não? Por que você se importa comigo?

\- Granger, há duas semanas eu estava me sentindo perdido e você me deu um novo senso de propósito - Draco explicou, enquanto pegava para folhear o exemplar de _Os Alquimistas Que Marcaram o Século XX_ que estava perdido na zona da mesa - Não faça uma tempestade no copo d'água. Eu só me oponho à ideia de deixar que você morra de inanição.

Hermione precisou desviar o rosto momentaneamente, agradecendo que o bruxo parecia distraído demais com a sua nova leitura, para perceber que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Nada estava sendo muito fácil nos últimos tempos: a mídia continuava a massacrá-la e duvidar constantemente de sua capacidade para o cargo que ocupava, a força-tarefa não havia feito nenhum progresso significativo em suas investigações e todos viviam com o medo iminente que a _Sociedade_ cumprisse sua promessa quanto às crianças bruxas. Para completar o cenário, seu marido, que ainda estava muito magoado com a sua ausência, não lhe dirigia muitas palavras e parecia fazer um grande esforço para nunca estar em casa ao mesmo tempo que a esposa.

Tudo à sua volta estava ruindo e _ninguém_ se importava. E ali estava aquele homem que sempre odiou tudo o que ela representava, se importando o bastante para garantir que ela ao menos não morresse de fome.

\- Obrigada - agradeceu com a voz embargada, enquanto retirava o seu prato cuidadosamente embalado de dentro da sacola.

Draco continuou a folhear o tomo em suas mãos, parando vez ou outra em alguma página que chamava a sua atenção e também se certificando de que a bruxa à sua frente _realmente_ estava comendo toda a salada. Hermione fingiu não perceber os olhares discretos que ele lhe lançava esporadicamente. Ela sabia exatamente qual era a intenção dele e ficava grata por ter alguém que ficasse de olho nela.

\- Você sabe que isso não é sua culpa, não é? - ele perguntou de repente.

\- E o que faz você pensar que eu acredito que isso é minha culpa? - replicou, sem se importar com os bons modos e falando com a boca cheia.

\- É exatamente isso que você faz quando se sente culpada - a atenção de Draco ainda estava no livro - Você se priva de sono e não faz absolutamente nada até encontrar uma solução para os problemas.

Hermione arregalou os olhos em sinal de surpresa. Como _ele_ sabia _disso_?

\- Eu poderia ter tomado atitudes mais efetivas contra a Sociedade no momento que eles surgiram - Hermione confessou - Mas por algum motivo idiota, deixei que eles se tornassem mais perigosos e agora eles pretendem até mesmo atacar as nossas crianças.

\- Eles ainda não tomaram nenhuma atitude - observou Draco, finalmente parando de fingir que estava interessado no conteúdo do livro - Suas medidas de segurança com certeza assustaram esses bastardos. Todos em Hogwarts estão seguros.

\- Bem, eu não deixarei que eles pensem que eu estou cantando vitória antes da hora - ela decidiu, apontando para os pergaminhos desorganizados em sua mesa - Realmente gostei da sua última teoria. Você acha que eles podem estar trabalhando em uma nova pedra filosofal?

\- Sim - Draco concordou - Mas isso não é o foco. Criar uma pedra filosofal não justifica todos os assassinatos.

\- Ao menos que eles estejam fazendo isso para desviar a atenção - ela ponderou, enquanto caçava com o garfo os últimos camarões em seu prato.

\- É uma possibilidade, mas eu não focaria demais nisso. Não podemos esquecer que eles ameaçaram abertamente a segurança das crianças do mundo bruxo.

Hermione limpou os lábios com o guardanapo que encontrou na sacola, pronta para continuar discutindo o que a _Sociedade_ poderia fazer em posse de uma pedra filosofal, quando uma coruja desnorteada irrompeu em seu escritório. Ela já estava acostumada com a visita diária do animal (que sempre estava bem incomodado por precisar realizar entregas no subterrâneo) que sempre trazia consigo o a edição mais recente do _Profeta_.

Particularmente, ela já estava cansada das matérias alarmistas que a publicação estampava em suas páginas, porém, o jornal mais lido do mundo bruxo era leitura obrigatória para alguém em seu cargo.

\- Vamos ver qual é o absurdo do dia - Hermione disse, desdobrando o jornal;

\- Aposto dez galeões que é um levantamento de todas as horas que você passou dormindo e não trabalhou na força-tarefa - Draco comentou, arrancando uma deliciosa risada dela.

Entretanto, sua esperança em encontrar mais uma matéria esdrúxula ocupando a capa, esvaiu-se no momento em que seus olhos cansados finalmente conseguiram focar no conteúdo do jornal. A pouca cor existente em suas bochechas desapareceu e sua pressão despencou sem nenhum aviso prévio.

\- Eu...eu... - ela gaguejou, encontrando o olhar confuso de Draco - Eu preciso ir para casa.

Hermione levantou-se, deixando cair diversos pergaminhos com o gesto brusco. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, a bruxa caminhou até a lareira de seu gabinete e em poucos segundos desapareceu pela Rede de Flú.

Confuso com a situação que havia acabado de ocorrer, Draco também se levantou e apanhou o jornal que ela havia deixado para trás. Mesmo que ele já estivesse se preparando para o pior, a notícia em destaque ainda conseguiu pegá-lo completamente de surpresa.

- _Filho da puta!_ \- o bruxo sibilou entre os dentes.

 _PROBLEMAS NO PARAÍSO? ENTENDA O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM O CASAMENTO DA MINISTRA DA MAGIA._

Ilustrando a matéria, havia uma foto monocromática de um risonho Ronald Weasley beijando uma bruxa que definitivamente não era a sua esposa.

* * *

 **N/A: E aí, o que vocês acharam da "bomba" do final? Posso garantir que teremos mais cenas Dramione a partir de agora.**

 **Ah! Não esqueçam de deixar os seus comentários - caso contrário, a Sociedade não me deixa liberar o próximo capítulo.**

 **Beijos e até o quarto capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A:** **O capítulo está um "pouquinho" maior que o habitual. Espero que vocês não se importem! - se preferirem capítulos menores, podem ficar a vontade para comentar isso em suas reviews.**

 **Eu recomendo a leitura ao som de Hurt Me da Låpsley, I Know You Care da Ellie Goulding e Heartbeats do José González.**

* * *

 _"His laugh, echoes down the hallway / Carved into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness / It's bliss / It's so simple but we can't stay / Over analyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed?"_

 **Drive - Halsey**

Ela tentou controlar os tremores que tomaram o seu corpo como refém durante a última meia hora. Sentada no sofá da sala, com as cortinas fechadas para impedir que a iluminação do dia recém-nascido invadisse o cômodo, Hermione tentava retomar o pouco da racionalidade que lhe restava.

Por mais que seu cérebro procurasse qualquer outra justificativa para a matéria do _Profeta Diário_ , o veredito continuava a ser o mesmo: as mãos de seu marido acariciando o rosto de uma bruxa desconhecida, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios e por fim, um beijo repleto de luxúria.

Ele a havia traído.

Seus globos oculares encheram-se novamente com lágrimas pesadas demais para serem contidas. Ela havia prometido para si mesma que recuperaria um pouco da calma antes de confrontá-lo, porém, a cada segundo que passava sentada ali, a tarefa se tornava mais complicada.

Reunindo a coragem que fora responsável por colocá-la na Grifinória, Hermione apanhou o exemplar do jornal que foi entregue em sua casa e tomou a decisão de ir ao quarto para acordar Ron. Como se por vontade divina, um último lampejo de sanidade lhe acometeu e ela resolveu deixar a varinha segura na mesinha de centro, antes de finalmente subir as escadas para encarar o seu destino.

No momento em que sua mão repousou na maçaneta, ela percebeu que estava fazendo um esforço automático para não fazer nenhum barulho que o acordasse. Sem poder de deixar de notar a ironia do ato, a bruxa riu ao concluir que até mesmo ele partindo o seu coração, ainda existia uma parte da sua mente que se preocupava com o bem-estar do marido.

 _\- Dane-se_ \- ela murmurou para si, segundos antes de abrir a porta com tanta violência que os gnomos em seu jardim a amaldiçoaram aos gritos.

O torso desnudo de Ron surgiu debaixo dos lençóis no momento em que ele se sentou ereto na cama, seus olhos azuis arregalados com o susto e a mão debilmente empunhando a varinha.

\- Você _não_ precisa de sua varinha - com um gesto displicente, Hermione fez com que a varinha do bruxo voasse de sua mão.

Ainda confuso com a cena que se formava à sua frente, Ron piscou diversas vezes tentando se acostumar com a claridade. Muito lentamente, ele registrou a figura de sua esposa parada no limiar da porta, seu tórax crescendo e diminuindo com a respiração errática e seus olhos injetados encarando-o sem nem ao menos pestanejar.

\- Her...mione - ele a chamou, colocando-se de joelhos na cama - O que...aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de respondê-lo verbalmente. Com alguns passos calculados em direção à cama, Hermione depositou o exemplar do jornal na beirada, o fazendo rastejar até ali para apanhá-lo. Ele desdobrou o jornal e ela assistiu silenciosamente quando a cor abandonou o rosto de Ron ao deparar-se com a matéria de capa.

\- Hermione! - o bruxo tentou levantar-se da cama, porém, se viu mais enrolado em seu lençol do que gostaria e quase caiu no processo - Eu posso explicar! - acrescentou com desespero.

\- Explique - ela pediu com frieza, enquanto o assistia lutar contra a roupa de cama para poder ficar em pé.

\- Não é o que você está pensando - disse Ron com a voz esganiçada - Isso não significa nada. Não significa absolutamente nada pra mim. Eu te amo e você precisa entender o quanto...

\- Ah! - Hermione o interrompeu - Que ótima demonstração de amor. Eu realmente não consigo pensar em nenhuma forma mais adequada.

\- Não - ele gemeu - Você não está entendendo. Eu _sinto_ _muito_. Isso aconteceu há duas semanas atrás e foi estúpido. Nunca pensei que haveriam fotógrafos por ali...

\- Então, você realmente esperava poder se livrar dessa história sem precisar assumir o que fez, não é?

A bruxa sentiu sua têmpora pulsando e cruzou os braços em uma atitude defensiva. Ela sabia que não precisava de varinha nenhuma para defenestrar o corpo do marido com magia não-verbal, portanto, era mais seguro para todos se ela mantivesse suas mãos para si.

\- Fui idiota - Ron assumiu, sentando-se na beirada da cama com uma expressão de derrota - Eu estava tão furioso com a ideia de Draco Malfoy trabalhando ao seu lado...

\- RON! - Hermione grasniu - Não diga que você me traiu só porque eu estou _trabalhando_ com Draco?

\- Então, você o chama de "Draco" agora...

\- NÃO FUJA DO ASSUNTO! - ela o cortou sem piedade - Você realmente me traiu por isso?

\- Você não tem mais tempo para mim - Ron justificou, seu temperamento rapidamente mudando de "arrependido" para "zangado" - Tudo o que você pensa e faz é relacionado com o seu trabalho idiota. Parece que desde que foi nomeada Ministra da Magia, você acha que é boa demais para fazer papel de esposa.

Hermione precisou combater silenciosamente a vontade que sentia de voltar a chorar. Era incrível como todas as brigas naquele casamento pareciam ser pelo mesmo motivo: ela supostamente achar que era boa demais para estar com ele.

\- Ron, eu não tenho novas palavras para te explicar tudo o que já disse várias vezes no decorrer dos anos - disse Hermione com a voz embargada - Sempre te amei tanto e concordei, sem hesitar, quando você quis casar e ter filhos imediatamente. Eu fiz absolutamente tudo o que você quis e nunca te pedi absolutamente nada em retorno.

\- Você está querendo dizer que eu não te valorizo? - Ron perguntou ofendido.

\- É claro que você me valoriza como esposa e mulher - esganiçou-se - Só que não entende que eu não sou _só_ isso. Eu sou uma profissional com ambições próprias. Infelizmente, não sei como fazer tudo isso e ainda estar de volta toda noite a tempo de poder preparar o jantar e te satisfazer sexualmente e...

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, ela desmoronou no choro mais doloroso que ele já presenciara na vida. Seu corpo pequeno convulsionava com violência e Ron não conseguiu controlar o impulso que o fez levantar e a tomar em seus braços. Sem nenhuma força para lutar contra o abraço, Hermione admitiu derrota, afundando o rosto no peito nu dele e assim ambos permaneceram em silêncio por ao menos um minuto inteiro.

\- Quem é ela? - Hermione perguntou em um sussurro.

\- Mione - Ron beijou o topo da cabeça da dela e a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo.

\- Eu preciso saber - ela insistiu, desvencilhando-se aos poucos dele - Preciso saber quem ela é.

Ron suspirou ruidosamente e pareceu analisar a bruxa com o olhar. Era como se ele estivesse decidindo se ela seria forte suficiente para ouvir mais detalhes de sua indiscrição.

\- O nome dela é Abigail - confessou, deliberadamente evitando os olhos vermelhos da sua esposa - Ela é uma funcionária da loja. Sempre deixou a entender que estava disponível, caso eu...

Ele calou-se, deixando o restante da frase bem subtendida. Hermione limpou o rosto com o auxílio da manga de sua capa e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, abriu o armário que compartilhava com Ron, tirando sua mala de viagem dali e rapidamente a enchendo com diversas peças de roupa.

\- Você vai me deixar? - Ron indagou incrédulo.

\- Não - ela respondeu, como que sob o comando de um feitiço, a voz dela estava novamente serena e firme - Vou passar uns dias com os meus pais.

\- Você vai me deixar! - ele ainda parecia incrédulo.

\- Ron! - Hermione exclamou, parando de arrumar seus pertences - Não vou te _deixar_. Só que eu preciso de tempo e espaço para poder organizar meus pensamentos.

\- Você não vai voltar - Ron balançou a cabeça em total negação.

\- Eu _vou_ voltar - ela insistiu, abrindo a gaveta onde estavam suas peças íntimas - Fiz um juramento no dia em que me casei. Um juramento que, aparentemente, eu levo _muito_ mais a sério que você.

O ruivo permaneceu em silêncio, a observando com olhos horrorizados. Sem a ajuda da varinha que ainda jazia na sala, Hermione colocou em sua mala tudo o que achava necessário para sobreviver até mesmo por um mês fora de casa. Ela ainda não sabia ao certo quanto tempo precisava para pensar sobre o casamento, entretanto, era mais seguro pecar pelo excesso.

\- Bem, imagino que nessa altura do campeonato, todo o mundo bruxo já esteja ciente do que ocorreu - Hermione disse, assumindo um ar profissional que raramente usava na presença do marido - Eu agradeceria se você tomasse a iniciativa de conversar com os nossos filhos e não esqueça de assegurá-los que tudo ficará bem.

\- Mione...

\- Tudo vai ficar bem - ela garantiu, jogando as alças da pesada mala em seus ombros - Eu só preciso de um tempo para refletir.

\- Hermione! - Ron a chamou com urgência - Você ainda me ama?

A bruxa que já estava no limiar entre o corredor e o quarto, virou-se lentamente para encarar a face apreensiva do marido.

\- Mais que tudo nesse mundo - Hermione sussurrou em resposta, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

* * *

Dizer que Hermione Granger-Weasley estava tendo a pior semana de sua existência era o maior eufemismo do século. Ela tinha certeza de que aquela era a pior semana de _todas_ suas encarnações combinadas.

Era impossível não pensar em como tudo o que ela mais amava havia sido tão bruscamente arrancado de suas mãos. Sua vida se transformou em um circo patético do qual ela não tinha nenhum interesse em continuar participando. Como se ter a infidelidade de seu marido exposta já não fosse sofrimento suficiente, todos ao seu redor pareciam bem-dispostos a tentar agravar a situação.

Ela já não sabia como lidar com a horda de repórteres que a seguia toda vez que resolvia aparecer em público ou pior ainda, com os paparazzi que estavam sempre procurando maneiras criativas de conseguir uma foto da Ministra da Magia em seus momentos mais vulneráveis.

Também não existia nenhuma maneira educada de informar aos parentes de seu marido que _sim, ela estava bem_ e que _não, ela nunca havia contemplado suicídio_ , portanto, não existia nenhuma justificativa para que eles se revezassem para ficar de olho nela o tempo todo.

Todos a tratavam como se ela fosse uma espécie de paciente terminal e não existia nada que Hermione odiasse mais que os olhares de pena. Ninguém parecia lembrar-se que ela era uma heroína de guerra, ocupando um importante cargo político, condecorada com uma Ordem de Merlin (Primeira Classe) e responsável por diversos avanços positivos na comunidade bruxa. Tudo o que bastava era um homem para enganá-la e repentinamente, todas as suas conquistas eram esquecidas e lá estava ela interpretando o papel de _coitadinha_.

E era óbvio que a situação na qual ela se encontrava naquele _exato_ instante, não colaborava em nada para o folclore de _Hermione: A Mulher Desgraçada_.

Em sua defesa, ela realmente tinha a intenção de passar uma temporada na casa de seus pais, porém, descartou rapidamente essa ideia ao lembrar-se que eles eram trouxas e não tinham acesso ao _Profeta Diário_. Talvez todo o mundo bruxo soubesse de seus problemas matrimoniais, mas se assim ela desejasse, ainda era possível manter essa parte de sua vida longe de seus genitores.

Foi assim que em uma de suas decisões mais questionáveis, ela encontrava-se usando uma camisola por demais curta, somente contando com a proteção de um fino lençol que a separava dos olhos interessados de Draco Malfoy.

Ela sabia que nunca mais odiaria tanto sua vida quanto odiava naquele momento.

\- Granger - Draco a chamou, em sua voz estava a esperança de retirá-la do transe em que ela estivera nos últimos segundos - Eu tenho certeza que existe uma história bem _fascinante_ que pode explicar o que está acontecendo aqui.

O bruxo sorriu de uma forma tão presunçosa que Hermione precisou lutar contra a vontade de levantar-se para tirar aquele sorriso de sua cara com a ajuda de um tapa. Entretanto, sua vontade rapidamente foi suprimida pela realidade que a cercava: não existia maneira de sair com a indignidade intacta desse impasse.

\- Eu estou vivendo no meu gabinete há uma semana - a morena admitiu com pesar - Essa poltrona é minha nova cama.

Não era como se ela não esperasse que alguém, eventualmente, descobrisse o seu pequeno segredo. Viver clandestinamente no Ministério da Magia não era uma tarefa muito simples e exigia que ela estivesse sempre alerta com os horários e com a porta.

Entretanto, seu único deslize foi esquecer da _Rede de Flú_ em seu escritório e isso bastou para que Draco a pegasse adormecida com pouquíssima roupa em sua poltrona.

\- Você mentiu para mim.

Hermione franziu a testa em sinal de confusão, enquanto tentava interpretar o que as feições do rapaz significavam. Se ela não o conhecesse há tanto tempo, poderia jurar que Draco estava... _ofendido_?

\- Eu...não lembro de ter mentido para você? - ela replicou, ainda desorientada com a reação exacerbada dele.

\- Semana passada - Draco explicou, crispando os lábios finos - Eu te perguntei se precisava de alguma coisa e você disse que não.

\- Mas não era uma mentira - Hermione insistiu - Eu realmente não preciso de nada.

\- Você precisa de uma casa para ficar - os olhos de Draco estreitaram-se - Potter me disse que você estava morando com os seus pais.

\- Pois é, se te consola de alguma forma, você não foi o único enganado - Hermione confessou - Meus pais realmente gostam do Ron e eu não queria decepcioná-los.

Draco revirou os olhos tão exageradamente que em qualquer outro contexto seria até mesmo cômico, entretanto, a bruxa sabia que aquele era o jeito dele julgá-la silenciosamente por colocar a reputação de Ron acima de seu próprio conforto.

\- Você não pode ficar com o Potter?

\- Eu já pensei nisso, mas não é uma boa ideia - ela suspirou, ainda não acreditando que estava tendo aquele diálogo com seu antigo inimigo de escola - A última coisa que eu quero é que a família de Ron tenha mais uma desculpa para poder aparecer na minha frente na hora em que bem desejarem.

\- Bem, então você precisa ir para um hotel - Draco concluiu, como se isso fosse incontestável - Por que você ainda não foi para um hotel? Saiu de casa sem dinheiro? Eu ficaria feliz em ajudar a pagar seu hotel...

\- Eu tenho dinheiro! - Hermione o interrompeu - Eu só não quero ir para um hotel. Não quero ficar em um lugar que os repórteres tenham fácil acesso.

O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio, sem ousar quebrar o contato visual entre eles. Hermione só queria pedir para que ele se retirasse de sua _casa_ , mas estava cansada demais até mesmo para batalhar por sua privacidade.

\- Certo - Draco finalmente disse, as linhas de expressão em seu rosto preocupado suavizando-se - No final do expediente, eu virei te buscar e você vai para a minha casa.

\- Como? - as sobrancelhas dela arquearam-se com o absurdo da sugestão.

 _\- Você vai para casa comigo_ \- ele repetiu muito lentamente, como se ela fosse uma estrangeira com dificuldade para compreender o idioma - Eu posso te oferecer uma cama de verdade, um banheiro e comida quente.

\- Eu não vou para a sua casa! - Hermione exclamou em um tom estridente - Você só pode estar perdendo o pouco do juízo que tem...

\- Qual o problema? - Draco perguntou com impaciência - Nós trabalhamos o dia inteiro juntos...

\- Por isso mesmo - justificou exasperada - Nós não precisamos começar a _viver juntos_ também.

\- Nós não vamos _viver juntos_ , Granger - ele esclareceu, porém, o sorriso que estampava em seus lábios indicava que havia gostado da sugestão - Eu tenho doze quartos de hóspedes e todos estão desocupados. Você pode escolher o que ficar mais distante do meu quarto.

Hermione bufou irritada. Draco estava convicto demais e ela sabia que teria bastante trabalho para convencê-lo de que aquela não era exatamente uma boa ideia.

\- Draco - Hermione disse, enquanto remexia-se incomodada em sua poltrona - Eu entendo que você esteja realmente empenhado em mostrar para todo mundo o quanto você é um homem reformado. Fico contente em saber que você me respeita ao ponto de querer que eu acredite em suas nobres intenções...

\- Granger! - ele a interrompeu - Agradeço pelo seu elogio passivo-agressivo, mas saiba que não existe nada de nobre no fato de eu estar convidando-a para morar na minha casa.

\- Não? - perguntou desconfiada, tratando de cobrir melhor suas pernas nuas.

\- Claro que não - Draco riu-se - Eu estou oferecendo meu lar pelos motivos mais egoístas possíveis.

\- Hum - o rosto de Hermione corou - Quais motivos egoístas?

Ele aproximou-se dela com uma expressão quase predadora. O olhar de Hermione aterrissou em sua varinha que repousava em sua mesa do outro lado da sala e ela encolheu-se involuntariamente. Draco curvou-se até que seus olhos cinzas estivessem exatamente na mesma altura que os olhos assustados dela.

\- Você está me deixando absolutamente maluco... - ele sibilou perigosamente - Com esse seu péssimo humor.

\- Hein? - ela obviamente não estava esperando _essa_ resposta.

\- Jurei para mim que não faria nenhum comentário a respeito disso, afinal de contas, não é sua culpa ser casada com o bruxo _mais idiota_ do mundo inteiro - Draco disse, ficando novamente ereto - Entretanto, estou desconfiando que o seu adorável mau humor está relacionado com o fato de estar dormindo na droga de uma poltrona todas as noites.

Hermione estava pronta para contestá-lo, entretanto, ele não estava _tão_ errado assim. Dormir em uma poltrona era extremamente desconfortável e esse era um fator crucial na péssima semana que ela estava vivenciando.

\- É por isso que eu quero te oferecer uma campa limpa e confortável - Draco explicou - Para que você fique mais feliz e torne o meu trabalho em uma experiência mais agradável.

Ela ainda não sabia ao certo se deveria estar ofendida ou agradecida naquela situação e por isso, permaneceu em silêncio ponderando quais eram suas opções a partir daquele momento.

\- Aceite logo, Granger - ele insistiu - Eu tenho lençóis de seda incríveis.

\- Está bem - Hermione concordou, facilmente tentada com a perspectiva de acesso à roupa de cama limpa - Mas só com uma condição.

\- Claro - Draco abriu um sorriso satisfeito - Já esperava que houvesse alguma exigência.

 _\- Ninguém_ pode saber que vou me hospedar em sua casa - Hermione impôs, um ar de determinação em seu rosto - Minha vida já está bem desagradável sem que o _Profeta Diário_ resolva publicar uma matéria especulando se você é meu amante ou não.

O sorriso dele se expandiu com malícia.

\- De acordo - ele disse, estendendo a mão que ela relutantemente apertou - Bem, agora vou encontrar o Potter no _Quartel-General_ e volto para te buscar no final do expediente. Combinado?

\- Sim - Hermione balbuciou em resposta, enquanto o bruxo caminhava em direção à porta.

\- Ah! Eu já ia quase me esquecendo - ele virou-se novamente para encará-la - Agora que vamos _viver juntos_ , nós precisamos discutir o comprimento das suas camisolas. Preciso admitir que foi um prazer descobrir que você tem coxas.

Mortificada, Hermione só conseguiu reunir força suficiente para apanhar o travesseiro que estava às suas costas e atacá-lo no rosto risonho do bruxo, que por sua vez, achava prazeroso _demais_ vê-la corar daquela maneira.

* * *

\- Não! - Hermione insistiu, desejando encerrar a conversa o mais rápido possível - Não acho que seja prudente retirarmos dez aurores de Hogwarts.

\- Mas já faz um mês desde que a Sociedade nos ameaçou e _nada_ aconteceu - Harry explicou novamente, ansioso para que a Ministra aceitasse seu pedido - Nós precisamos de mais aurores bons por aqui e de toda forma, ainda restariam outros dez para cuidar da segurança dos alunos...

\- Você já parou para pensar que nada aconteceu porque nós temos vinte aurores na escola? Temos aurores suficientes no Ministério e caso você esteja duvidando da capacidade deles, invista em treinamento, coloque o dinheiro de Draco para bom uso.

Harry soltou um muxoxo desanimado. Ele odiava que ela o lembrasse quem estava financiando a sua força-tarefa e a bruxa estava bem ciente desse fato.

\- Cinco aurores? - ele tentou barganhar.

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, parecendo ponderar a possibilidade por alguns segundos. Após consultar o relógio de pulso (5 minutos para o fim do expediente), ela concluiu que não seria capaz de livrar-se da discussão sem fazer ao menos uma concessão.

\- Está certo - Hermione concordou, enquanto organizava seus pertences na mesa - Você pode chamar cinco dos seus aurores de volta.

\- Obrigado! - o rapaz sorriu satisfeito com o progresso - Já está indo embora?

\- Sim - ela assentiu - Acho que posso levar o restante do trabalho para casa.

\- Bem, então vamos lá - Harry levantou-se da cadeira em que estivera sentado pela última meia hora - Eu vou te acompanhar até a casa de seus pais. Está muito tarde para você ficar andando por aí sozinha.

Ela congelou imediatamente, amaldiçoando em silêncio as boas maneiras do amigo. Era evidente que ela ainda não havia contado para Harry que estava hospedada temporariamente na Mansão Malfoy há mais de uma semana. Hermione nem ao menos conseguia imaginar a reação colérica de seu amigo se descobrisse que ela havia "abandonado" Ron para "ficar" com Draco.

Ele definitivamente nunca poderia descobrir.

\- Eu acho que sou já estou bem grandinha para me virar sozinha, muito obrigada! - Hermione disse, tentando passar uma imagem de mulher ofendida - Nenhum trouxa ou bruxo seria idiota suficiente para atrever-se a mexer comigo.

\- Mione, nós podemos aparatar no Caldeirão Furado e caminhar até a sua casa - Harry estava obstinado - Não é muito longe dali, não é mesmo?

Ela estava preparada para iniciar um discurso feminista sobre como todos os homens tinham essa necessidade estúpida de querer salvar quem nem ao menos estava pedindo ajuda, quando uma terceira pessoa entrou em seu escritório, distraído demais para notar que ela estava acompanhada no momento.

\- Granger, eu estive pensando, será que você quer... - Draco parou abruptamente de falar no momento em que percebeu que Harry não somente estava presente na sala, como também estava encarando-o com um olhar de confusão.

\- Malfoy, pensei que você havia dito que estava indo para casa há meia hora atrás - Harry observou com estranheza - O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu...eu - os olhos do bruxo rapidamente esquadrinharam a sala em busca de uma desculpa - Documentos. Granger.

Hermione gemeu baixinho, completamente abismada com a falta de sutileza do bruxo. Ele realmente achava que "Documentos Granger" era uma boa desculpa para despistar Harry?

\- Eu havia me esquecido que pedi para que Draco viesse me ver depois do expediente - ela explicou, sentindo-se obrigada a elaborar melhor a mentira - Nós vamos revisar alguns relatórios que ele me entregou na última semana.

\- Ah! - Harry balançou a cabeça de acordo - Então, acho que você vai demorar mais um tempinho, não é?

\- Sim - respondeu, aliviada por finalmente encontrar uma desculpa para que o amigo não a acompanhasse - Não se preocupe comigo, tenho certeza que Draco fará a gentileza de me escoltar até minha casa depois.

\- Acho bom - Harry disse ameaçadoramente ao passar próximo ao bruxo - Boa noite, Mione.

\- Boa noite - disse a bruxa, assistindo o amigo fechar a porta - "Documentos Granger"? Sério? Eu pensei que os sonserinos fossem conhecidos por sua astúcia... - acrescentou virando-se para Draco.

O bruxo ajustou sua postura, recompondo-se de seu pequeno lapso verbal.

\- Eu não esperava ver Potter por aqui - Draco justificou - Vamos para casa?

\- Sim - ela concordou, apanhando sua bolsa e algumas pastas que estavam em sua mesa - Eu preciso de um bom banho.

\- Isso é um convite? - perguntou o bruxo, enquanto apanhava um bocado de pó de flú em suas mãos.

\- Em seus sonhos - Hermione respondeu, e naquela altura do campeonato, já estava ficando bem acostumada com a natureza sexual dos comentários dele. Ela tinha certeza de que se tratava de algum estranho mecanismo de defesa.

Draco abriu seu típico sorriso de malícia e rapidamente desapareceu pela lareira. Hermione seguiu o exemplo dele e em poucos instantes, estava caindo de quatro no chão do quarto do rapaz.

\- Quando você vai aceitar minha sugestão e limpar sua lareira? - ela disse, enquanto levantava-se e retirava a cinzas de sua capa.

\- Eu não posso sobrecarregar meus pobres elfos com tarefas, não é mesmo? - Draco falou em tom zombeteiro - Se não me engano, foi _você_ que criou a lei que os impede de trabalhar mais de seis horas por dia.

\- Pelo menos conecte sua _Rede de Flú_ com a lareira da biblioteca...

\- E perder a oportunidade de ver você nessas posições comprometedoras no chão do meu quarto? De jeito nenhum!

\- Eu vou tomar um banho - Hermione anunciou, optando por ignorar o último comentário - Será que você pode passar em meu quarto daqui uma hora? Eu _realmente_ preciso revisar alguns dos seus relatórios e seria bom contar com a sua ajuda.

\- Será um prazer, Granger! - ele concordou, enquanto afrouxava a gravata e desabotoava alguns botões de sua camisa, nem ao menos se abalando por estar na presença dela.

\- Sério, qual é o seu problema? - Hermione esganiçou-se, saindo do quarto do bruxo que retirava calmamente sua camisa.

* * *

Hermione gostava de viver na Mansão Malfoy. No princípio, ela tinha certeza de que seria uma experiência desagradável, visando as memórias terríveis que ela tinha daquele local durante a guerra, entretanto, ter uma grande suíte somente para si, tornava sua estadia em algo bem mais prazeroso.

O único problema era que ela quase não conseguia levar trabalho para casa, já que as opções de entretenimento naquele lugar eram inúmeras. Ela estava completamente apaixonada pela banheira com jatos de água encantados, a biblioteca era tão impressionante que parecia ter sido concebida em uma de suas fantasias mais insanas e o jardim de inverno era simplesmente adorável.

Todavia, não existia local mais incrível naquela casa do que a adega.

E foi por isso que ela não se opôs quando Draco apareceu em seu quarto com uma caríssima garrafa de vinho tinto. Quatro garrafas depois, ambos estavam sentados no chão da suíte dela, completamente alcoolizados e os relatórios esquecidos sob a cama.

\- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse tão boa de copo - o bruxo observou, enquanto a servia - Nunca encontrei nenhuma mulher que conseguisse acompanhar o meu ritmo.

\- Pfff! - Hermione fez um gesto displicente com a mão - Eu aposto que beberei mais umas três taças depois que _você_ apagar.

\- Eu aceito seu desafio - Draco voltou a atenção para a própria taça - Quer tornar isso mais interessante e fazer uma aposta?

\- Não - respondeu convicta - Você provavelmente envolveria algo sexual no meio. Aliás, qual é a sua? Por que você fica flertando comigo o tempo todo?

\- Oras, eu sou um homem viúvo, Granger - ele sorriu, aproximando-se um pouco mais dela - Digamos que eu preciso de alguns _hobbies_.

\- Eu não serei seu hobby! - Hermione protestou, dando um tapa inútil no peito do rapaz - Eu sou uma mulher _casada_.

\- Azar o seu - ele replicou - Você só esteve com um homem sua vida toda e não sabe o que está perdendo.

Graças ao vinho, Hermione ruborizou mais que o normal e tentou loucamente esconder sua inadequação na taça que segurava em suas mãos.

\- Espera aí... - um brilho de compreensão passou pelos olhos dele - Você não transou _só_ com o Weasley? Tem um segundo cara nessa história?

\- Suas perguntas são muito inapropriadas - Hermione tentou desconversar, mas a expressão em seu rosto a denunciava.

\- Você traiu o seu marido? - Draco sussurrou, como se estivesse tomando cuidado para que uma terceira pessoa inexistente não os ouvisse.

\- Eu nunca traí o Ron - ela esclareceu - Isso foi _antes_ dele.

\- Antes? - as sobrancelhas do rapaz se arquearam demonstrando interesse - Você perdeu sua virgindade com Viktor Krum?

\- Claro que não! - Hermione exclamou horrorizada - Eu só tinha quinze anos quando namorei com ele. Era nova demais para fazer alguma coisa além de beijar.

\- Quinze anos é uma idade apropriada para perder a virgindade - Draco disse - Pansy Parkinson - acrescentou rapidamente ao captar o olhar curioso da bruxa.

\- Não posso dizer que estou surpresa - ela comentou pensativa.

\- Então, McLaggen? - ele ainda estava tentando adivinhar - Ouvi dizer que vocês namoraram no sexto ano.

\- Nunca! - ela negou com veemência - Saí uma vez com o Cormac e ele beija muito mal.

\- Quem mais você namorou na sua adolescência? - perguntou, ainda rindo da informação sobre McLaggen - Eu não me lembro de mais ninguém.

\- Ele não era meu namorado - Hermione contou, ainda parecendo bem relutante em dar mais detalhes sobre quem era o misterioso bruxo - Nunca foi meu namorado. Isso foi algo que aconteceu na guerra e só isso.

Draco estreitou seus olhos até que eles não passassem de fendas. Era como se Hermione pudesse ver as peças de um quebra cabeça encaixando-se na mente do bruxo. Repentinamente, ele arregalou os olhos, finalmente chegando na óbvia resposta do enigma.

\- Você perdeu sua virgindade com _Harry Potter_? - ele perguntou espantado - Como o Weasley não acabou com a raça dele quando soube?

\- Meu marido nunca soube - Hermione confessou - Eu meio que coloquei a culpa no Viktor.

\- Estou impressionado - Draco tomou um longo gole de vinho - Se eu soubesse disso na época de Hogwarts, certamente teria coletado alguns galeões em apostas.

\- Você apostou que eu perderia minha virgindade com Harry? - ela disparou, lançando um olhar ferino na direção do loiro.

\- Na realidade, apostei que vocês estavam tendo um caso pelas costas do Weasley - Draco comentou - E como foi que isso aconteceu?

\- Nós nunca tivemos um caso. O mundo bruxo estava em guerra, Ron tinha acabado de nos abandonar, não estávamos tendo progresso com as horcruxes e tínhamos certeza que morreríamos muito em breve. Achei que seria prático tirar "virgindade" da minha lista de coisas a fazer antes de morrer.

\- Muito romântico - zombou, pegando a garrafa de vinho para encher o próprio copo.

\- Nós nunca mencionamos o que aconteceu e acho que essa é a primeira vez que estou falando sobre isso em voz alta - Hermione olhou com desconfiança para a taça - Você não colocou _Veritaserum_ aqui, né?

\- Eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas não sou estúpido suficiente para tentar te enganar assim - Draco afirmou - Ao menos foi bom? O sexo?

\- Chorei a noite toda depois que aconteceu - ela admitiu - Tire suas próprias conclusões.

\- Bem, se você quisesse ser _meu hobby_ , eu te garanto que também conseguiria te fazer chorar - Draco sussurrou, seu rosto mais próximo do de Hermione do que ela gostaria - Mas é claro, você choraria de _prazer_.

\- Alguém já te disse que você é incrivelmente rude? - Hermione indagou, fazendo um grande esforço para não o encarar.

\- Acredito que o termo _charmoso_ é mais comum para me descrever - agora ele estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir o calor do seu hálito inebriado - Mas eu não estou exagerando, Granger. Minha performance na cama é bem satisfatória.

Hermione prendeu sua respiração, sentindo um calor que somente poderia ser descrito como inoportuno. Ela estava longe do marido há duas semanas e existiam _certas coisas_ das quais ela sentia falta. O vinho estava fazendo um trabalho muito eficiente em livrá-la de suas inibições e aquela conversa erótica também não estava ajudando em nada para melhorar a situação.

\- Draco... - ela murmurou, seus lábios estavam separados por pouquíssimos centímetros. Ela não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como seria beijá-lo.

Ela iria beijá-lo. Já estava decidido. Harry estava repleto de razão: ela deveria ser proibida de chegar perto de uma garrafa de vinho.

Draco segurou a nuca da bruxa com o intuito de trazê-la para mais perto de seu corpo, mas o ato foi interrompido por um feixe brilhante de luz azul que entrou pela janela, tomando a forma de um cervo. Hermione o reconheceu imediatamente como o patrono de Harry.

 _"Hermione, você precisa voltar ao Ministério imediatamente"_ \- a voz etérea do amigo preencheu o quarto - _"A Sociedade raptou Lorcan Scamander"_.

\- Lorcan Scamander? - Draco perguntou, enquanto assistia o patrono desmaterializar-se - Quem é?

\- O filho da Luna - Hermione respondeu, não querendo acreditar que a Sociedade finalmente cumpriu sua ameaça.

* * *

 **N/A: Sabia que reviews fazem com que eu fique SUPER MOTIVADA e me ajudam a terminar o capítulo novo mais rápido? Me faça feliz e deixe sua opinião**


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/A: Agradecimentos especiais para a Felicia Malfoy que deixou sua review no quarto capítulo e é inteiramente responsável pela velocidade em que consegui escrever o quinto.**

 **Recomenda a leitura ao som de Drop the Game (Flume e Chet Faker), Gracious (Ben Howard) e Volcano (Damien Rice).**

* * *

 _"Don't forget me, don't forget me / I wouldn't leave you if you'd let me / When you met me, when you met me / You told me you were gonna get me"_

 **Trouble - Halsey**

* * *

Quinze minutos, uma troca de roupa e uma poção da sobriedade depois, Hermione estava novamente emergindo da lareira de seu gabinete, trazendo um muito contrariado Draco em seu encalço.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? - Harry perguntou, ao ver a figura pálida do bruxo surgir entre as chamas - Eu não me lembro de tê-lo chamado.

Um pequeno raio de compreensão a atingiu. A eficácia da poção da sobriedade era praticamente instantânea, entretanto, um de seus efeitos colaterais mais populares era uma inconveniente lentidão de raciocínio. Era óbvio que não deveria ter insistido para que Draco a acompanhasse, já que supostamente, ela estava há quilômetros de distância do bruxo quando recebeu o patrono.

— Eu o avisei - Hermione desconversou, torcendo para que o amigo não prolongasse o questionamento - Luna está aqui?

— Está no _Quartel-General_ , Dean está coletando algumas informações sobre o Lorcan - o auror informou, seu olhar ainda fixo no sorriso presunçoso de Draco.

 _— Como_ isso foi acontecer? - a Ministra quis saber - _Como_ eles conseguiram tirar uma criança de Hogwarts?

— O mais estranho é que isso ocorreu algumas horas depois que eu dei a ordem para cinco aurores voltarem - informou, seu rosto contorcido em um esgar - Alguém claramente aproveitou-se desse momento de fragilidade em nossa segurança.

 _Droga!_ Como ela ainda não havia considerado aquela possibilidade? Seu inferno pessoal estava tomando proporções tão magnânimas que ela nem ao menos havia cogitado a existência de uma escuta ilegal plantada em algum recanto de seu gabinete.

— Eu preciso que você envie alguns aurores para examinarem meu escritório - Hermione pediu, olhando com desconfiança para os lados - É bem claro que alguém, de alguma forma, está ouvindo as conversas que acontecem aqui.

— Sim - ele concordou - Pedirei que façam testes para detectarem qualquer tipo de escuta.

— Perfeito. O que nós estamos fazendo para encontrar Lorcan?

— Já mandei uma equipe de busca para os arredores de Hogwarts - Harry disse - Com todos os feitiços de proteção no local, é bem provável que o sequestrador esteja a pé e por perto.

— Ótimo! - Hermione exclamou, caminhando até a sua mesa e pegando uma pasta com pergaminhos e seu estojo de penas - Eu vou trabalhar na sala de reuniões até que seus aurores terminem o trabalho aqui. Você pode pedir que a Luna venha me ver depois?

Harry concordou e com um último olhar desconfiado para Draco, deixou ambos sozinhos na sala.

— Por que demônios você está sorrindo que nem um imbecil? - Hermione questionou, virando-se para encarar o bruxo.

— Meio complicado assistir a dinâmica entre vocês e não imaginar como foi o se... - Draco foi sutilmente interrompido pelo cotovelo da bruxa que o acertou sem piedade em suas costelas.

 _— Eu vou te matar_ — ela sibilou entre os dentes, segurando o loiro pela manga da camisa e o arrastando para a sala de reuniões - Te proíbo de ficar imaginando qualquer coisa sexual sobre mim - acrescentou após fechar a porta.

— Eu não teria que ficar _só_ imaginando caso Potter não tivesse enviado aquele maldito patrono - ele mordeu os lábios.

Típico. Ele precisava trazer à tona o _quase-beijo_ que eles _quase-compartilharam_ quando estavam inebriados. Era como se ela pudesse sentir o prazer sádico que o possuía sempre que ele conseguia constrangê-la. Talvez, _esse_ fosse o novo hobby dele: atormentá-la com pensamentos que ela definitivamente não deveria continuar nutrindo.

— Não faço a mínima ideia do que você está falando - Hermione mentiu, muito agradecida por não existir uma maneira de ele saber do frio que ela estava sentindo em sua barriga.

— Se é isso que você precisa dizer para dormir à noite - ele deu de ombros, arriscando-se a se aproximar um pouco mais dela, até que ela precisou encostar na parede para ficar longe dos seus avanços.

— Draco... - ela chamou seu nome em tom de alerta.

— Mas saiba que dormir _comigo_ é uma opção bem mais interessante - o rapaz praticamente ronronou em seu ouvido, causando uma nova onda de calor no corpo da bruxa.

Hermione precisou fechar os olhos para poder controlar seus desejos. No momento, ela estava bem dividida em querer azará-lo até a sua quinta geração ou beijá-lo até que ele nunca mais conseguisse produzir outro daqueles comentários indecentes.

Se ele não parasse com aquele teatrinho de homem viúvo em busca de aventuras, Hermione pressentia que sua estadia na mansão seria bem mais curta do que o esperado. Ela definitivamente não queria perder a sua nova cama. Ou a banheira. Ou os lençóis de seda. Ou a companhia dele.

— O que você acha de fazer algo útil e ver se Harry precisa de alguma ajuda no _Quartel_? - ela perguntou, fazendo o seu melhor para não demonstrar o quanto aquelas palavras sussurradas surtiram um efeito estranho nela.

— Uma pena! - Draco passou o polegar lentamente pela bochecha de Hermione, antes de finalmente fazer como lhe foi ordenado.

Quando ele saiu da sala, Hermione percebeu que estava com a respiração suspensa, seu corpo inteiro enrijecido com a tensão. _Era só o que faltava_ , ela não conseguia deixar de pensar, _fazer sexo com Draco Malfoy_. Sua vida ultimamente estava tão repleta de acontecimentos absurdos que ela nem ao menos conseguia fingir surpresa com essa hipótese.

* * *

Luna estava miserável e isso quebrava o coração de Hermione de tantas maneiras diferentes que ela nem ao menos conseguia enumerar. Ela conhecia Lorcan. Ela o conhecia desde que o menino tinha somente algumas horas de vida. Ele brincava com Hugo e Rose. Ele dormia em sua casa. Ele a chamava de _tia Mione_. Como alguém poderia desejar qualquer tipo de mal para uma criança tão pura?

Ela nunca odiou tanto a _Sociedade_ até o momento em que viu Luna chorar.

— Luna - Hermione segurou as mãos da bruxa para confortá-la - Nós não vamos descansar até que seu filho esteja são e salvo. Estou fazendo uma promessa.

— Por que...o meu menino? - ela perguntou entre soluços - O meu menininho. Ele só tem doze anos de idade. O que eles vão fazer com ele?

Hermione calou-se ao lembrar o que havia acontecido com as outras vítimas de sequestro. Por um lado, a _Sociedade_ os mantinha vivos por quase uma semana, entretanto, o estado em que seus corpos eram encontrados indicavam sinais de tortura extrema.

— Nós não vamos deixar que nada aconteça - ela prometeu, mesmo sabendo que não existia como cumprir suas palavras - Harry já enviou uma equipe para os arredores de Hogwarts. Nós vamos investigar todos os possíveis cativeiros. Lorcan ficará bem.

Luna desvencilhou-se da amiga e limpou as lágrimas com a palma de suas mãos trêmulas.

— Como está Lysander? - Hermione perguntou, referindo-se ao irmão gêmeo do garoto sequestrado.

— Em choque. Ele acha que de alguma foi responsável pelo o que aconteceu. Disse que deveria ter ficado de olho no Lorcan.

— Eu não consigo imaginar o sofrimento dele - ela suspirou com pesar - E Rolf?

— Está em Hogwarts com Lysander - informou, suas mãos finalmente aquietando-se e parando de tremer - E é exatamente para lá que pretendo ir depois.

— Claro. Eu acho que Dean Thomas já pegou todas as informações necessárias? - Luna assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça - Então, não a segurarei aqui por mais tempo. Vá ficar com a sua família. Não hesite em me procurar caso precise de qualquer coisa.

Com um abraço apertado, as bruxas se despediram e Hermione estava novamente sozinha na sala. Com sua força de vontade renovada, ela continuou a escrever a nota que enviaria para a imprensa sobre o rapto. Sua raiva era tanta que por alguns minutos, considerou seriamente a opção de reduzir sua declaração para uma simples frase: _Eu vou pegar vocês, seus filhos de uma puta e quando isso acontecer, pretendo comer o fígado de cada um dos membros da Sociedade no jantar_.

Incinerando o pergaminho em que escrevera o seu pequeno desabafo, Hermione reiniciou o processo, tentando manter toda a diplomacia que era exigida em casos como esses. Antes que ela pudesse molhar a pena no tinteiro, a porta da sala abriu-se novamente e Harry entrou balbuciando frases desconexas sobre o _sorriso idiota na cara estúpida de Draco Malfoy_.

— Sim? - Hermione perguntou, sentindo-se impaciente - Algo em que eu possa ajudar?

— Por que você trouxe esse panaca pra cá hoje? - o auror perguntou, bufando com irritação - Eu vou ser obrigado a enfiar a minha varinha no...

— Não, você não fará isso - ela o interrompeu, antes que Harry pudesse fornecer uma descrição bem gráfica sobre como sodomizaria Draco - Você só veio aqui para reclamar ou existe algum outro assunto para tratarmos?

Harry corou levemente e entregou um pedaço de jornal rasgado nas mãos de Hermione.

— O pessoal do _Profeta Diário_ nos enviou isso - explicou, tentando recuperar um pouco da compostura - Será publicado na edição de hoje.

Relutante, Hermione desviou sua atenção para o papel em suas mãos. Ela nem ao menos precisou ler a primeira frase para saber do que se tratava: outra carta da _Sociedade_.

 _Aos leitores do Profeta Diário,_

 _Acreditamos que todos já sabem do nosso último grande feito. Se nem ao menos a escola mais segura do mundo bruxo pode protegê-los, quem poderá? Que isso seja uma lição para o decadente Ministério da Magia._

 _Nós não reconhecemos a sua autoridade. Nós não respeitamos o seu poder._

 _O que nós acreditamos é muito maior do que tudo o que vocês pregam. Nós acreditamos em uma hierarquia e ela voltará a ser respeitada. Nós somos o caos que restaurará as tradições esquecidas por vocês._

 _E nós não perdoamos ninguém._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _A Sociedade._

— Converse com Draco sobre isso - Hermione disse, ainda analisando o conteúdo da carta.

— Por quê? - Harry indagou, claramente não muito feliz em precisar fazer qualquer coisa na companhia do outro bruxo naquele momento.

— Hierarquia? Tradições esquecidas? Isso está me cheirando a fanáticos puro-sangue - explicou tranquilamente - Por mais que ele não queira admitir, tenho certeza que sabe o nome de todos os bruxos que poderiam participar desse _clubinho_.

Ela já estava ficando cansada daquele padrão ridículo. Sempre que algo estava fora de ordem no mundo, era bem capaz de existir uma família puro-sangue por trás disso. Todos esses anos de reprodução consanguínea fizeram um verdadeiro estrago na sanidade desses bruxos.

— Você acha que Malfoy está envolvido nisso? Pode ser ele quem está vazando todas as informações?

— Por mais que eu goste da sua teoria, tenho conhecimento em primeira mão que Draco não se importa tanto assim em sentir o contato de _"sangue-ruins"_ — Hermione disse, arrancando um olhar inquisitivo do amigo - Faça um levantamento de todos os comensais da morte que ainda estão vivos. Até mesmo os que foram absolvidos.

— Isso incluiria Draco Malfoy.

— O coloque na lista, só para não dizerem que estamos favorecendo-o de alguma forma...

Quando pela terceira vez em um curto espaço de tempo, a porta da sala de reuniões foi aberta sem nem ao menos uma educada batida, Hermione estava mais do que pronta para lutar fisicamente com o intruso, até que seus olhos impetuosos se chocaram com ofuscantes olhos azuis.

— Ron - ela sussurrou, seu coração acelerando com o visitante inesperado.

Ele sorriu sem graça. Os anos de intimidade permitiam que ela o lesse sem nenhum esforço. Ela sabia que ele estava com problemas para dormir; seu rosto abrigava uma infinidade de cansaço. Também era bastante evidente que Ron estava pulando algumas refeições; suas clavículas estavam terrivelmente expostas na gola de uma camisa surrada.

 _Ótimo!_ , ela pensou corroída pela culpa, _enquanto isso, eu estou comendo tudo que existe de mais caro na Mansão Malfoy_.

— E aí, cara? - Harry cumprimentou animado, levantando-se para apertar a mão do amigo - O que está fazendo aqui?

— Ginny me contou o que aconteceu com o filho da Luna - Ron explicou, a tristeza era facilmente detectável em sua voz - Fiquei sabendo que estava aqui e vim vê-la. Com sorte a achei antes que ela fosse para Hogwarts.

— Que droga, não é? - o outro bruxo respondeu, sem muita sensibilidade para notar a tensão que crescia entre o marido e a mulher - Mas nós vamos pegar esses bastardos antes que eles toquem em um fio de cabelo do Lorcan.

 _— Harry!_ — Hermione pronunciou o seu nome daquele jeito que indicava que uma bronca estava por vir e isso foi suficiente para fazê-lo perceber que ambos gostariam de um pouco de privacidade.

— Claro! - o chefe dos aurores exclamou envergonhado, seus olhos rapidamente alternando entre Ron e Hermione - Eu imagino que queiram conversar...vocês são ótimos...eu vou... _Quartel_...vejo vocês mais tarde.

Hermione não conseguiu deixar de rir com a falta de habilidade social do melhor amigo. Sua risada pareceu acender algo que estava apagado há muito tempo nos olhos azuis de Ron, que por sua vez não aguardou um convite formal para sentar-se ao lado dela.

— Você está bonita - ele observou, incerto de como deveria começar aquele diálogo.

Ela sabia que os anos foram generosos com ela; entretanto, naquele momento de extrema fragilidade e profundo estresse, não existia nada bonito em seu semblante. Hermione estava exausta, privada de sono e tudo o que desejava era chorar.

— Obrigada - Hermione aceitou o elogio, tentando não deixar sua fraqueza transparecer.

— Espero que não esteja chateada com a minha presença - Ron disse - Só pensei que seria bom vê-la.

— Fico feliz que tenha vindo - ela admitiu, reconhecendo a própria saudade que crescia em seu peito.

— Eu realmente ferrei com tudo, não é? - o ruivo finalmente perguntou, seu rosto contorcido indicava que era muito dolorido pensar nisso.

— Sim - Hermione concordou - Você _realmente_ ferrou com tudo.

— Sinto muito - ele pediu, o brilho inconfundível de lágrimas assombrando sua visão - Sinto muito por ser um... Um...

— Idiota? Marido infiel? Porco insensível? - ela ofereceu uma ajudinha - Se quiser, eu posso continuar. Compilei uma lista bem extensa de insultos que pretendia dirigir a você nas últimas semanas.

— E eu mereço cada um deles - Ron aceitou, caindo em um silêncio reflexivo.

Hermione sempre odiou essas lacunas entre eles. Por algum motivo, ela sentia necessidade de preenchê-las de alguma forma. Quando o casamento deles ainda era algo concreto, a bruxa gostava de aproveitar esses pequenos momentos para iniciar um contato íntimo.

O que ela deveria fazer naquela situação? Não existiam beijos ou carícias para serem roubados. Tudo o que sobrou foram essas irritantes reticências.

— O que você veio fazer aqui? - Hermione perguntou com impaciência - Duvido que tenha sido somente para apreciar a minha suposta beleza.

— Eu quero você de volta - ele foi direto - Quero que volte para a casa.

— Ron...

— Não está sendo nada saudável para mim ficar longe de você, está bem? - Ron disparou, uma raiva contida lentamente escapando em suas palavras - Eu sei que você precisa pensar, mas pense ao meu lado. Pense em nossa casa. Pense junto comigo.

Dessa vez, foi Hermione que ficou em silêncio, refletindo sobre a proposta. Ela sabia que em algum momento precisaria voltar para a sua casa; todavia, não estava completamente convencida que aquela era uma boa ideia. Horas atrás, ela quase engajou-se em uma atividade que provavelmente a levaria a fazer sexo com outro homem, então era bem claro que ela ainda precisava de tempo para analisar cada aspecto do seu casamento.

O único problema era que Ron parecia tão derrotado e isso a entristecia. Ela tinha medo de esperar tempo demais para retornar e encontrar um receptáculo vazio do que antes foi um homem cheio de alegria e vida.

E se fosse de alguma forma responsável por isso, ela se odiaria para sempre.

— Eu prometo que considerarei isso - Hermione concluiu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso encorajador para ele - Espero que compreenda que não esperava ver você hoje e...

— Entendo perfeitamente - ele concordou, levantando-se apressadamente de seu assento, como se tivesse medo de abusar demais da boa sorte - E isso é mais do que eu realmente esperava.

— Você tem a visto? - a pergunta esgueirou-se pelos lábios dela sem que Hermione percebesse.

Ela _precisava_ saber mesmo que isso a machucasse.

— Não - Ron respondeu, suas bochechas rubras de vergonha - George a demitiu no mesmo dia em que você saiu de casa.

 _George_. Isso significava que seu marido não havia cogitado essa possibilidade? Ele ainda pretendia trabalhar com a tal Abigail? Hermione tentou controlar o ciúme que turvava sua mente. Ela não conhecia a bruxa e realmente não se importava. Seu marido havia sido infiel. Ele fora quem lhe fizera promessas de amor eterno em frente de toda a sua família e amigos.

— Bom! - foi tudo que ela conseguiu verbalizar - Eu preciso voltar a trabalhar. Nos falamos depois?

— Mione?

— Sim?

— Eu ainda te amo, sabe? Mais que tudo!

— Eu sei - ela sussurrou.

E era exatamente isso que tornava tudo mais difícil.

* * *

Os aurores reviraram cada um dos cantos mais ocultos de seu gabinete e apesar de seus esforços, não encontraram nada que pudesse ser utilizado como uma escuta pela _Sociedade_. Entretanto, Hermione ainda tinha a estranha sensação de que algo estava errado com seu local de trabalho e preferiu continuar isolada na sala de reuniões.

Em sua larga mesa de conferência, ela conseguiu o feito impressionante de abarrotá-la com pergaminhos e diversos volumes sobre espionagem no mundo bruxo. Ela _sabia_ que deveria existir algo em algum desses livros que explicasse como todas as conversas que aconteciam nas dependências do Ministério, tornavam-se domínio público.

Ela tentava ao máximo focar nessa simples tarefa de pesquisa para manter a mente distraída do fato que até agora ninguém lhe dera alguma notícia nova de Lorcan. Se seu pensamento vagava por uma mera questão de segundos, Hermione conseguia visualizar perfeitamente a imagem chorosa de Luna em sua frente.

O ódio dessa memória consumia cada fibra do seu corpo e a motivava a seguir com sua diligência. Ela precisava encontrar algo ali. Precisava fazer isso por Luna e Lorcan.

Após uma inútil consulta no _Dicionário da Vigilância Constante,_ Hermione fechou o pesado tomo com um gemido gutural de frustração. Sem querer admitir a derrota e a fadiga que coexistiam dentro dela naquele instante, a bruxa esquadrinhou a mesa em busca de um exemplar de _Engenhocas para Espiões Engenhosos_ e nem ao menos percebeu que já não estava mais sozinha na sala.

— Maldito Potter! - uma voz masculina e arrastada a retirou de seu transe - Seu _namoradinho_ me fez listar praticamente toda a árvore genealógica de sangue-puros da Grã-Bretanha.

Optando por ignorar o comentário de Draco, Hermione apenas bocejou exageradamente em resposta. Ela não estava no humor ideal para trocar farpas com ninguém.

— Vamos para casa? - o bruxo perguntou, percebendo imediatamente a indisposição dela - Eu preciso muito colocar a minha mão em água fria. O infeliz me fez escrever, sem o auxílio de mágica, cerca de quinhentos nomes.

— Ron esteve aqui hoje - Hermione informou, completamente alheia ao que o loiro reclamava.

Com um suspiro cansado, Draco começou a perambular com inquietude pela sala. Ela o assistiu ir e voltar de uma ponta para a outra por quase um minuto, até que desistiu de entender o que estava acontecendo.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Procurando onde você escondeu o corpo - ele respondeu displicente - Vamos nos livrar logo do defunto para que possamos ir para casa dormir, está bem?

— Eu não o matei - Hermione retrucou ofendida - Ele está perfeitamente bem. Todos os membros continuam anexados ao seu corpo. Tudo está ótimo.

— O que ele queria? - o bruxo cessou sua caminhada e sentou-se ao lado dela.

— Ele quer que eu volte para casa

— O que você disse para ele?

— Que vou considerar.

— Entendi.

Hermione que estava deliberadamente evitando encará-lo, se viu obrigada a fazê-lo quando o bruxo permaneceu em silêncio por vários segundos. Seus olhos acinzentados faiscavam com algo que ela não sabia ao certo como classificar. Será que era raiva?

Por algum motivo, aquilo a incomodava muito.

— Pare de me olhar assim! - exigiu, levantando-se com o intuito de quebrar o desconfortável contato visual.

— Assim como? - retorquiu com frieza.

— Como...como... - Hermione lutava para encontrar as palavras certas - Como se eu tivesse jogado o seu primogênito de um precipício.

— Eu só estou... - Draco fez uma longa pausa, talvez também procurando em seu léxico como expressar o que estava sentindo - Estou decepcionado.

Decepcionado? Hermione sabia lidar muito bem com um Draco raivoso, mas não como agir com um Draco decepcionado. Decepcionado _com ela_.

— Você sabia que eu eventualmente voltaria para a minha casa - a voz de Hermione estava mais suave - Por mais que sua companhia tenha sido agradável, ainda tenho obrigações com a minha família e...

— Seu casamento é uma piada! - ele a interrompeu com rispidez.

— O que você disse? - a bruxa rosnou em resposta.

— O seu marido _te traiu_ — Draco fez questão de frisar as palavras - Ele expôs os seus problemas matrimoniais para todo o mundo bruxo. Ele fez de você uma piada.

— Ron nunca teria feito isso se ele soubesse que colocaria minha reputação em risco - Hermione justificou.

— Ah! Me desculpe! - o loiro jogou os braços para o alto dramaticamente - O fato do otário se importar se a indiscrição dele é ou não noticiada no jornal, o torna um verdadeiro santo.

— Você não tem direito de falar assim do meu marido!

— Ele te traiu com a primeira bruxa que passou na frente daquele nariz grande! Quem te garante que ele não fará mais isso?

Hermione estava furiosa. Furiosa com Draco. Furiosa com ela. Furiosa por saber que cada uma daquelas palavras com as quais ele lhe agredia eram a mais pura verdade.

Entretanto, não importa o quão correto o bruxo estivesse, ele não tinha o direito de atacá-la com os fatos.

— Eu o perdoei - ela informou, sentindo o corpo tremendo levemente com toda a potência de sua cólera.

— Pela alma de Merlin, você continua sendo uma grifinória insuportável, não é mesmo? - vociferou, levantando-se de supetão e fazendo com que a bruxa desse um passo precavido para trás - Quando você vai parar de defender os fracos e oprimidos e fazer algo por você?

Raiva. Ótimo! Hermione sabia lidar com raiva. Raiva era um sentimento mais apropriado para uma conversa entre eles.

— Por que você se importa tanto? - Hermione o questionou - Qual é a diferença que isso fará na sua vida?

— Olhe bem pra você! - ele aproximou-se dela, da mesma maneira perigosa que fizera há algumas horas atrás - Encare a mulher em que se transformou.

— Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida - a morena o encarou desafiadoramente, e sem nem ao menos notar, seu corpo pequeno já estava pressionado contra a parede - Nós ficamos anos nos tratando como dois desconhecidos e de repente, você entra na minha vida e age como se precisasse me salvar o tempo inteiro. Adivinha só, Malfoy? Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!

Draco hesitou por um milésimo de segundo. Ela podia enxergar perfeitamente o incômodo que causou ao chamá-lo pelo sobrenome. Hermione não poderia afirmar se foi aquele seu insignificante ato de rebeldia que o levou a aproximar-se ainda mais, apoiando as mãos na parede às suas costas e encostando seu corpo no dela, pressionando-o como se quisesse romper alguma barreira invisível entre eles.

Isso ultrapassava todos os limites de inapropriado, mas sua mente estava tão agitada com o calor da discussão, que ela nem ao menos tentou desvencilhar-se dele.

— Por que você se conforma com migalhas, Granger? - Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido - Você merece alguém que te venere o tempo todo e traga o mundo inteiro aos seus pés.

— E quem vai fazer isso? Você? - Hermione sussurrou de volta - E meu nome é _Granger-Weasley_.

O olhar dele ficou mais denso, como se as nuvens de chuva que ali residiam estivessem antecipando um temporal. Ele a encarava fixamente e reunindo toda a coragem que conseguia, ela o fitou de volta como se estivesse o desafiando para algum tipo de duelo.

E ambos ficaram ali naquela batalha de olhares por tanto tempo que Hermione esqueceu momentaneamente o motivo pelo qual ambos discutiam. Sua mente cansada vagou para os lábios dele que pareciam tão convidativos naquele instante. Toda sua estrutura física incendiou-se ao sentir o corpo dele vibrar contra o dela.

Ela só conseguia desejar que aquele contato entre eles se prolongasse pelo maior tempo possível.

— Não se preocupe com os seus pertences - Draco disse, a libertando da prisão que havia criado com sua carne - Farei com que meus elfos coletem tudo e entreguem em sua casa. Até mais, senhora _Granger-Weasley_!

Quando a porta da sala de reuniões fechou-se com um estrondo, Hermione escorregou lentamente pela parede, arfando como um gato irritado. Ela cerrou os olhos quando finalmente chegou ao chão e deixou que sua mente chegasse à mesma conclusão que seu corpo:

Ela estava enlouquecidamente atraída por Draco Malfoy e sabia que aquela seria sua perdição.

* * *

 **N/A: Sim, eu também me odeio por terminar o capítulo com essa briga, mas acreditem quando eu digo que ela foi necessária para avançar a história. Creio que não seria uma verdadeira fanfic "Dramione" se não rolasse ao menos uma discussão mais exaltada entre ambos.**

 **Sei que a Hermione tá meio maluca com esse negócio de defender o casamento, mas eu quero desenvolver a desilusão dela com o Ron (e a eventual atração pelo Draco) aos poucos.**

 **FIQUEM CALMOS QUE TÁ TUDO BEM E ELA AINDA VAI CAIR NA REAL. Pra compensar, prometo que o próximo capítulo que vai deixar o coraçãozinho dos shippers Draco/Hermione bem felizes.**

 **E só pra não perder o costume: deixem suas reviews. Sério, eu nunca imaginei que conseguiria escrever um capítulo em dois dias e isso só foi possível com o apoio de vocês. Novamente, o meu mais sincero obrigada pela força**


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/A: Eu preciso MUITO agradecer algumas pessoas que comentaram no último capítulo: TedL, KatsumiHope e Minerva Les, vocês escreveram as melhores reviews que já recebi NA MINHA VIDA. Queria muito que soubessem o efeito positivo que isso teve sobre mim e agradecê-los por tirar esse tempinho para contar o que acharam da minha história. Podem continuar me mandando reviews, que um dia eu apareço com um carro de som na rua de vocês tocando "You're Beautiful". Me aguardem!**

 **Recomendo a leitura desse capítulo ao som de: Waiting Game (BANKS), Way Down We Go (Kaleo) e River (Bishop Briggs).**

 **Aviso: Esse capítulo é um pouquinho NSFW. Finalmente farei jus ao M na classificação.**

* * *

 _"I just wanna feel your lips against my skin / You told me this is right where it begins / But your lips hang heavy underneath me / And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me"_

 **Is There Somewhere - Halsey**

* * *

Seu corpo arqueou-se com a intensidade do prazer que a arrebatou. Era como se o mundo ao seu redor estivesse permanentemente em câmera lenta. Tudo o que sua pele extremamente sensível conseguia registrar eram beijos provenientes de lábios finos que percorriam seu corpo com voracidade.

Ela nunca havia experimentado nada semelhante. O toque daquelas mãos que a exploravam sem nenhum pudor ou dúvida a faziam sentir-se invencível.

 _Você merece alguém que te venere_.

E foi exatamente assim que ele idolatrou cada uma das suas curvas com paixão descontrolada. Lutando para manter o pouco de autoridade que tinha naquela situação, ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos platinados e os segurou com violência comedida, provocando um grunhido primitivo no rapaz que se apressou para capturar a boca dela em um beijo vigoroso.

 _Você merece alguém que traga o mundo inteiro aos seus pés._

— Hermione? - uma voz áspera a despertou bruscamente do sonho lívido no que ela estava imersa.

Relutando para abrir as pálpebras, a bruxa voltou para a realidade aos poucos. Ela estava envolta nos lençóis de algodão de sua cama e os olhos que a observavam com desaprovação não eram os mesmos que habitavam o mundo de seus sonhos.

— Ro...Ron? - ela murmurou, tentando decifrar a expressão do marido na penumbra do quarto - Está tudo bem? Que horas são?

— Você estava sonhando - o ruivo a informou, despertando as memórias intensas do sonho erótico que ela estava tendo há poucos segundos atrás.

— Era um pesadelo - apressou-se em justificar - Eu estava tendo um pesadelo.

— Você disse o nome dele.

 _Droga! Droga! Droga!_

Hermione sabia exatamente a quem Ron se referia. Havia dito o nome do homem que a visitava há quase uma semana durante o seu sono e a tomava impiedosamente para si. Ela até tentara usar um pouco de magia para expulsá-lo de seus sonhos; contudo, aquela fantasia era prazerosa demais para não ser vivida.

E agora o seu marido sabia.

— Era um pesadelo - ela repetiu, mesmo sabendo que ambos se conheciam muito bem ao ponto de reconhecerem alterações em seus respectivos padrões de sono.

— Rolou alguma coisa entre vocês dois? - Ron perguntou seco - Aconteceu algo nas duas semanas em que você esteve longe?

 _Quase. Por muito pouco. Não foi por falta de vontade._

— Não - Hermione optou por mentir, sabendo que a verdade o machucaria.

— Eu não vou ficar bravo - retrucou, e o tom de sua voz denunciava que já era tarde demais para fazer essa promessa - Não tenho direito de me irritar caso você tenha decidido se vingar de mim dessa maneira.

Ela sentiu-se ultrajada. Durante todo esse tempo, vingança certamente foi a única coisa que não havia cogitado. O que quase acontecera foi um rompante de luxúria e carência. Não que isso aliviasse em nada o arrependimento que sentia por continuar perseguindo essa ideia absurda.

— Não aconteceu nada - a bruxa estava resoluta - Não quero me vingar de você. Será que podemos voltar a dormir?

— Será... - ele hesitou - Será que eu posso tentar tirá-lo da sua mente?

Ron sabia que estava pedindo demais. Hermione havia aceitado voltar para a casa, mas o relacionamento deles estava longe de ser reparado. Ela não queria que ele a tocasse de nenhuma maneira íntima.

Intimidade era significado de que ela havia esquecido tudo o que ocorreu. Intimidade era um privilégio que foi suspenso por tempo indeterminado. Intimidade era algo que ela ansiava por compartilhar com Draco Malfoy.

A culpa por desejar tanto outro homem a consumiu novamente.

— Tudo bem - Hermione concordou, sentindo um aperto desconfortável em seu peito.

O marido aproximou-se e roubou-lhe um beijo seco e mecânico. Tudo na maneira que ele se movimentava sob seu corpo era artificial, desprovida de paixão e parecia puni-la ao invés de instigá-la.

Após uma tentativa fútil de tentar extrair algum prazer daquele ato, Hermione mergulhou lentamente em um estado de entorpecimento, esperando somente que Ron terminasse logo o que havia começado.

 _Por que você se conforma com migalhas, Granger?_

* * *

Hermione estava fazendo tudo dentro do possível para manter seu péssimo humor para si. No entanto, os efeitos de sua curta noite de sono eram visíveis até mesmo para o mais desatento dos espectadores. Suprimindo um bocejo que insistia em libertar-se de sua garganta, ela capturou um par de olhos verdes a contemplando com bastante interesse:

— O que foi? - a bruxa resmungou, fitando o amigo que estava sentado ao seu lado na sala de reunião.

— Você dormiu bem? - Harry perguntou, e sua preocupação era verdadeira.

— Eu vou dormir bem quando tivermos uma notícia do Lorcan - Hermione retrucou - O Primeiro Ministro falou com você?

— Sim - confirmou - Ele emitiu um aviso de criança desaparecida que está sendo veiculado na mídia trouxa.

— E presumo que eles também não estão fazendo nenhum progresso?

O chefe dos aurores negou com um leve aceno de cabeça. Havia se passado uma semana desde que Lorcan Scamander foi raptado sem deixar nenhum rastro. Hermione encontrava-se em um estado de nervos tão fragilizados que não conseguia reunir forças para desalojar a frustração que sentia em seu peito. Ela nem ao menos podia fechar os olhos sem imaginar os tipos de tortura às quais o pequeno garoto estava sendo submetido.

— Você tem notícias de Draco? - Harry indagou, quebrando o silêncio mórbido que se instalara entre eles.

 _Draco_. Como se ela já não tivesse uma extensa lista de preocupações, a _doninha arrogante_ resolveu que aquele seria um momento muito apropriado para desaparecer sem nem ao menos avisá-los. O seu paradeiro era desconhecido desde a pequena altercação que ambos tiveram naquela mesma sala.

Ela continuava a repetir para si que o desaparecimento do bruxo não era sua culpa. Hermione não poderia ser a causadora de tal arroubo de irresponsabilidade, só por ter feito a coisa certa. Se aquela força-tarefa não passava de mais um dos _hobbies_ de Draco, ninguém deveria sentir remorso.

— Provavelmente saiu de férias e esqueceu de nos notificar - Hermione respondeu, torcendo para que houvesse conseguido afastar qualquer rastro de descontentamento em sua voz.

Afinal de contas, eles sabiam que não existia motivo para alarme. Os galeões da fortuna do bruxo, continuavam a ser depositados quase que diariamente na conta da força-tarefa e isso só poderia significar que ele estava vivo.

— Eu poderia contar com a influência dele para investigar as famílias puro-sangue - Harry queixou-se - Ele poderia ao menos nos avisar quando pretende voltar...

— Potter, eu sempre soube que toda essa sua fachada era para esconder um amor enrustido por mim - uma voz arrastada debochou às costas de ambos.

 _Sete dias_. Draco simplesmente evaporou durante _uma semana inteira_ e voltou ao Ministério da Magia como se tivesse se ausentado somente para uma rápida visita ao banheiro. Hermione precisou reunir toda a força de vontade que ainda tinha para não largar os pergaminhos que estava revisando e atacá-lo.

Como ele ousava ser tão ridiculamente inconsequente em um momento tão delicado?

Todavia, a última coisa que ela pretendia era dar aquele gostinho de vitória para o bruxo. Ele nunca saberia o quanto ela realmente estava preocupada com sua ausência.

— Onde infernos você se meteu? - Harry perguntou irritado - Como você simplesmente some por uma semana?

— Então, você estava preocupado com a minha ausência? - Draco riu sardonicamente - Muito adorável da sua parte.

— Responda à pergunta dele, Malfoy! - a Ministra disparou, largando os pergaminhos de lado e virando-se para encará-lo.

 _Droga! Droga! Droga!_

Sua mente imediatamente entrou em frenesi com a visão do bruxo. Memórias turvas de deliciosos sonhos invadiram seus sentidos e os tomaram como refém. Seu corpo amoleceu sob a visão de sedutores olhos cinzas. O pior de tudo é que ela sabia que Draco havia percebido sua repentina inadequação e muito provavelmente estava achando a situação bem divertida.

— Eu estive fazendo uma investigação em campo, senhora _Granger-Weasley_ — explicou, arrastando as sílabas na pronúncia do sobrenome da bruxa.

— Tá tudo bem entre vocês? - Harry perguntou, as sobrancelhas formando um "v" preocupado.

— Tudo ótimo - Hermione replicou, sem olhar diretamente para nenhum dos dois - Eu só quero entender o que ele quis dizer com "investigação em campo". Você não tem autorização para investigar nada em campo.

— Digamos que eu estava entediado de ficar aqui _salvando quem não precisa de ajuda_ e tenha resolvido conversar com alguns dos meus contatos - Draco retrucou, usando as próprias palavras da bruxa em um ataque velado contra ela.

— Por que vocês dois estão agindo como se...

— HARRY! - ela o interrompeu, antes que o auror pudesse ter uma chance de completar o raciocínio.

— Acho que sei onde Lorcan Scamander está - o loiro contou, um sorriso satisfeito tomando conta de seus lábios rosados.

Como ela nunca havia reparado que os lábios dele eram tão _estimulantes_? Era como se tudo que saísse deles fossem carregados como uma energia sexual que a fazia desejá-lo ainda mais.

 _Isso não é hora para estar pensando nisso_ , ela repreendeu-se mentalmente.

— Se isso é o que sua mente doente entende como brincadeira... - Hermione alertou.

— Eu nunca brincaria com o bem-estar de uma criança - Draco não esperou que ela terminasse - Como vocês sabem, eu tenho meus contatos com bruxos de índole bem questionáveis.

— Mas a sua família...

— Eu sei, Potter - Draco continuou - Sei que a _Suprema Corte dos Bruxos_ recomendou fortemente que minha família cortasse qualquer laço com bruxos adoradores das trevas e nós o fizemos. Mas convenhamos, não é como se eu não soubesse quem eles são.

— E você descobriu algo? - Hermione questionou, tentando ignorar a parte em que Draco acabara de confessar que quebrou uma das cláusulas do termo de absolvição da família Malfoy.

— Descobri isso - ele informou, deslizando um pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa.

A Ministra o apanhou com impaciência, desamassando-o para poder estudá-lo melhor.

— É um mapa - ela afirmou, observando Draco de esguelha - De Stratford.

— Sim - o bruxo confirmou calmamente - E o local circulado é um galpão abandonado.

— Como você pode ter certeza que Lorcan está lá? - Harry indagou, tomando o mapa das mãos da amiga para observá-lo.

— Eu não tenho certeza absoluta - explicou - Perguntei aos meus contatos onde seria o local mais seguro para manter um prisioneiro e entre muitas sugestões estapafúrdias, alguém mencionou o galpão da família Rosier em um bairro trouxa.

Hermione tentou analisar as implicações daquela informação: um bairro trouxa seria o lugar perfeito para esconder um bruxo. Com os feitiços necessários era possível repelir a presença de qualquer ser não mágico e tornar o galpão em um cativeiro eficaz. O fato do imóvel pertencer à uma família de Comensais da Morte era outra boa razão para levantar suspeitas.

— Harry, nós precisamos ao menos considerar a possibilidade...

— De jeito nenhum! - o bruxo negou, encarando a amiga como se ela tivesse perdido o restante da sanidade que tinha - Eu não pretendo mandar meus aurores para lá para cair em algum tipo de emboscada.

Draco entreabriu os lábios para protestar, mas como sempre, Hermione era bem mais rápida em seus argumentos.

— Não posso negar que essa perspectiva não tenha me passado pela cabeça - Hermione ponderou, hesitando momentaneamente - E é por isso que você vai levar Malfoy com você.

— Quê? - ambos os bruxos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Vocês me ouviram - chiou aborrecida - Se isso realmente é uma armadilha, Draco também cairá nela, já que ele estará presente no momento em que vocês invadirem o cativeiro.

— Eu não tenho treinamento de auror... - o bruxo loiro reclamou - E se eles me atacarem?

— Então, use sua experiência como Comensal - Hermione deu de ombros - Eu já te vir duelar, acho que você pode se defender perfeitamente bem.

— Tudo bem - o auror aceitou - Eu levarei Malfoy junto com o meu time.

— Você vai ficar ao lado dela nessa? - Draco perguntou exasperado.

— Eu _sempre_ fico ao lado dela.

Ela sorriu satisfeita com a expressão indignada no rosto pontiagudo do bruxo. Ela gostava muito mais quando estava no controle de tudo. Ao perceber que Hermione o encarava com divertimento sádico, Draco endireitou-se, reassumindo a máscara impenetrável que sempre carregava em seu semblante.

— Honestamente, não sei como seus respectivos esposos não se incomodam com essas demonstrações de carinho _incestuosas_ entre vocês... - resmungou, em um volume alto suficiente para que ambos escutassem.

— Não esqueçam de não mencionarem os detalhes dessa conversa fora de uma das salas de segurança designadas - Hermione os lembrou, nessa altura do campeonato, já era fácil ignorar seletivamente as provocações de Draco - Não quero que os espiões infiltrados no Ministério saibam dos detalhes da ação.

— Sim - Harry concordou - Mando notícias assim que eu puder.

— Obrigada. E Malfoy...?

— Sim? - Draco já estava próximo à porta quando ouviu voz dela chamando-o.

— Por favor, faça um esforço para _não morrer_ — ela murmurou, torcendo para que ele não conseguisse decodificar a preocupação em sua voz.

Mas quando ele apenas lhe sorriu daquele seu costumeiro jeito pedante, Hermione sabia que ele estava bem ciente do quanto significa para ela.

* * *

 _Ministério da Magia_

 _Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia_

 _Londres, 12 de novembro de 2021_

 _Relatório de Ocorrência Criminal_

 _Às 19:00h, a equipe tática formada pelos aurores; Potter, Thomas, McLaggen, Hollins e Espinoza e acompanhada pelo consultor; Malfoy, invadiu um galpão situado no número 2880 da Sunny Brook Route, conforme autorizado pelo mandato de busca #232442 -21 expedido pela Ministra da Magia, Hermione J. Granger._

 _O galpão havia sido convertido em um centro médico clandestino, onde encontramos o bruxo Lorcan X. Scamander inconsciente, apresentando vestígios de tortura e sendo mantido vivo com o auxílio de aparelhos usados em hospitais trouxas._

 _Às 19:10h, o local foi tomado por cinco membros não identificados da Sociedade que ocultavam seus rostos com máscaras da cor vermelha. Houveram duelos entre membros da Sociedade e da Equipe Tática que resultaram nas seguintes casualidades:_

 ** _FERIDOS_**

 _Cormac D. McLaggen (Auror - Ministério da Magia) **Fora de Risco**._

 _Andrew B. Kirke (Membro da Sociedade) **Estado Estável em St. Mungus**._

 _Lorcan X. Scamander (Vítima) **Estado Estável em St. Mungus**._

 _Draco L. Malfoy (Consultor - Ministério da Magia) **Estado Desconhecido**._

 ** _FATALIDADES_**

 _Eleanor N. Rosier (Membro da Sociedade)_

 _Carl B. Hollins (Auror - Ministério da Magia)_

 ** _FUGITIVOS_**

 _3 Membros da Sociedade - Sexo e Idade Desconhecidos._

 _Os objetos apreendidos durante a ação estão listados no inventário #293232-21B._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Chefe dos Aurores e Diretor Geral do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia_

* * *

Hermione nem ao menos havia percebido que segurava uma cópia do relatório de ocorrência criminal com tanta força entre seus dedos que eles já estavam empalidecidos pela falta de circulação na área. Ela precisou reler o documento novamente, demorando-se no nome de Lorcan e da informação que o sucedia: **Estado Estável**.

Com essas duas simples palavras, o medo que a consumiu durante a última semana, dissipou-se lentamente, dando lugar para uma nova preocupação: **Estado Desconhecido**.

Ela releu o nome de Draco na lista de feridos tantas vezes que as palavras já haviam parado de fazer qualquer sentido em seu cérebro. Hermione desconfiara dele e o enviara, sem o treinamento apropriado, para um cativeiro cheio de assassinos.

O gosto inconfundível de bile invadiu sua boca e pequenos pontos escuros obstruíram sua visão. _Draco estava ferido_. Aquilo era sua culpa. _Estado Desconhecido_. Se ele morresse, a responsabilidade era exclusivamente dela.

Como ela foi deixar que seus sentimentos tolos falassem mais alto que a razão? Ele era apenas um consultor e não deveria participar de uma ação arriscada. Como ela poderia conviver com a ideia de que o enviara para a morte certa?

Sua visão estava encoberta por lágrimas que ela não conseguia mais conter em seus globos oculares. Sua razão tentava apegar-se desesperadamente ao significado da palavra "desconhecido". Talvez, ele não estivesse tão ferido quanto os outros, já que seu nome nem ao menos constava na lista de _St. Mungu_ s. Ou então, ele estava _tão ferido_ que os medibruxos nem ao menos tiveram tempo de avaliar a extensão de seus machucados.

Encostando a testa no mármore frio da mesa, a bruxa soltou um longo suspiro cansado, deixando que suas pálpebras cansadas fechassem-se por uma fração de segundos.

— Leitura interessante, _Granger-Weasley_? - indagou uma voz debochada.

Sem nem ao menos vacilar, Hermione já estava em pé, empurrando o intruso contra a parede da sala e encostando a varinha na jugular do interlocutor.

— Calma! Sou eu! - os olhos vidrados da Ministra da Magia piscaram e lentamente voltaram a focar-se na realidade que a cercava.

Ainda sob a ameaça de sua varinha, estava Draco Malfoy, ou pelo menos, uma versão mais ensanguentada dele.

— Alguém já comentou que você tem uma força extraordinária para o seu tamanho? - o bruxo comentou, aparentemente mesmerizado com a situação - Quer dizer, eu nunca duvidei do seu potencial, você praticamente tirou o meu nariz do esquadro aos treze anos de idade.

— O que você...? - a boca de Hermione estava aberta em espanto - Por que você não foi para St. Mungus com os outros feridos? O que você está fazendo aqui nesse estado?

— E perder essa oportunidade única de me gabar? Pensei que você já me conhecesse um pouco melhor, Ministra.

Um perigoso lampejo de raiva passou pelos olhos da bruxa no momento em que ela apertou ainda mais sua varinha contra o pescoço dele.

— Como você sabia onde Lorcan estava? - perguntou, sua voz dura e firme.

— Eu já lhe disse...

— Pare de tentar me enrolar, Malfoy! - ela vociferou, seus olhos castanhos novamente estavam vidrados e completamente alheios à realidade - Você está mancomunado com eles! Tudo isso faz parte de uma vingança doentia sua, não é?

— Claro - Draco confirmou, em um tom de ironia que não era muito pertinente para alguém em sua posição - Eu estou gastando rios de galeões para ajudá-los porque tenho a intenção de traí-los depois.

— Algo está errado, eu não confio em você...

— Eu quebrei uma cláusula da sentença da minha família - ele explicou, tomando o cuidado de pausar a cada palavra para ver se o cérebro de Hermione estava registrando - No julgamento, usaram um feitiço para poderem ficar de olho em qualquer quebra no acordo. Se você consultar os documentos do julgamento, poderá encontrar uma descrição detalhada do que fiz nos últimos dias. Uma lista extensa de todos os bruxos das trevas com os quais conversei e os lugares suspeitos por onde passei...tudo exatamente como eu te disse.

Ela o estudou por um instante, suas feições ainda endurecidas pela dúvida e sem nem um momento de hesitação, retirou a varinha do pescoço dele e com violência, rasgou a sua camisa manchada de sangue.

— Ministra, essa é uma camisa cara - ele queixou-se - Se você quisesse me ver nu era só pedir, sabe...

— Ah, cale a boca! - Hermione disse com impaciência, apontando a varinha para um dos cortes no abdômen dele - Eu estou curando você, sua _doninha indecente_. Por que não foi para St. Mungus com os outros feridos?

— Já te disse, eu queria me gabar - o bruxo sorriu satisfeito - Afinal de contas, quantas vezes Draco Malfoy pode dizer que é responsável por salvar o dia?

— Você...é...um...irresponsável! - ela sibilou entre os dentes - _Episkey_.

— Posso saber o motivo de tanta raiva? - Draco soltou um muxoxo desanimado - Eu achei que você realmente ficaria feliz em saber que o filho da sua amiga está bem.

— Uma semana! - Hermione balbuciou, enquanto continuava a curar outros machucados no torso do rapaz - Você desapareceu por uma semana. _Vulnera Sanentur_.

O comentário certamente o pegou de surpresa, já que o queixo do rapaz se deslocou um pouco em um ângulo desconfortável.

— Eu não pensei que houvesse notado - disse, finalmente fechando a boca.

— Como ousa sumir na situação em que estamos? - ela trovejou, a sua frustração cada vez mais evidente - E sem enviar uma mísera coruja para avisar o seu paradeiro! Você sabe como eu me senti todos esses dias? Como eu abria o _Profeta Diário_ esperando ler uma carta da _Sociedade_ falando sobre o seu sequestro... _Tergeo_!

— Granger... - a voz dele se desmanchou em um sussurro suave.

— E como eu pensei diversas vezes em como eu daria a notícia para Scorpius - Hermione já nem ao menos dava-se ao trabalho de conter as lágrimas que escorriam em seu rosto - Seu _pobre_ filho que já perdeu uma mãe e que agora perderia o teimoso do pai? _Episkey_.

— Me escute... - ele suplicou, mas parecia inútil tentar retirá-la daquele rodamoinho de loucura.

— Rose certamente... me odiaria por ter deixado... que você fosse sequestrado - confessou entre soluços - Você tem alguma noção de como quase me matou?

— Você se _preocupa_ comigo - Draco afirmou, segurando os ombros da bruxa com firmeza e obrigando-a a encará-lo.

— É claro que eu me preocupo, seu idiota, arrogante, soberbo, estúpido...

Ela foi surpreendida por lábios sôfregos que a privaram temporariamente de seu raciocínio. Foi um encontro, no início desajeitado, de línguas, saliva e dentes que batalhavam por predominância. Era como se ambos estivessem tentando fazer uma declaração de quem tinha todo o controle naquela situação. Dois temperamentos impossíveis dissolvendo-se no êxtase da reunião de suas bocas.

— O que você está fazendo...? - Hermione gemeu, os lábios ainda grudados no dele, como se não quisesse abrir mão da sua prevalência sobre ele.

— Cale a boca, Granger! - ele ordenou, a segurando pela cintura e a virando de modo que ela estivesse contra a parede - Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, cale a boca!

Acatando a sugestão, a bruxa voltou a envolvê-lo em um beijo voraz ao qual ele respondeu com urgência e vontade. Repentinamente, era como se ambos fossem dois adolescentes sem nenhuma preocupação na vida, dando uns _amassos_ em um local proibido. Suas mãos pareciam explorar a forma do sexo oposto pela primeira vez, cheias de curiosidade e perplexidade.

Sem se importar em não deixar nenhum rastro, Hermione desviou sua atenção para o pescoço dele, enchendo-o de beijos impacientes e culminando em uma leve mordida que o fez gemer de prazer. Ele pressionou seus quadris contra o corpo trêmulo dela, fazendo com que a potência de sua lascívia fosse notada.

— Draco - ela murmurou seu nome, completamente perdida nas sensações que ele causava em seu corpo.

— O meu nome nos seus lábios foi o som mais excitante que já ouvi na vida - ele respondeu, uma de suas mãos habilmente invadindo sua blusa e acariciando os seus seios por cima do tecido delicado de seu sutiã.

A bruxa respondeu ao estímulo, fincando suas unhas nas costas largas dele. Somente beijos e carícias já não eram mais suficientes. Ela queria _muito mais_ dele. Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Draco levantou-a pelas coxas, sem nenhum esforço, fazendo com que ela enrolasse suas pernas em sua cintura.

Ele a guiou cegamente até a mesa e a deitou com cuidado em cima da mesa cheia de pergaminhos. Draco posicionou-se de joelhos entre as pernas expostas da morena e ofegando, curvou-se para beijá-la novamente.

— Hermione - ele sussurrou o nome dela junto ao seu ouvido - Nós não deveríamos...

— Eu sei - ela confirmou, ainda perdida demais no próprio êxtase para pensar com o mínimo de coerência - Mas eu realmente quero isso. Venho imaginando esse momento há uma semana.

O loiro a encarou com seus olhos cinzas completamente enlouquecidos pela luxúria e ainda com a respiração oscilante, afastou-se lentamente do corpo dela.

— Draco...? - ela o chamou confusa, sentando-se na mesa.

 _— Você ainda tem obrigações com a sua família_ — e novamente, lá estava ele usando as palavras dela contra ela - E por mais que eu venha me perguntando como seria esse momento desde os meus quatorze anos de idade, não posso ignorar o fato que você não é minha para possuir.

— Draco, eu...

— Não gosto de compartilhar o que eu quero que seja só meu - o bruxo disse, apanhando o que havia sobrado de sua camisa rasgada do chão - Se quiser continuar com isso, você sabe _exatamente_ o que precisa fazer.

Era como se alguém houvesse jogado um balde de água fria em Hermione, arrancando-a cruelmente de sua fantasia. Seu cérebro pelejava contra o seu choque, em busca de palavras que fossem adequadas para aquele momento.

— Eu... - ela tentou novamente, porém, só conseguia encará-lo com incredulidade.

— Além do mais, agora você também sabe como é ser decepcionada por alguém que você tanto se importa - e com essa sentença impiedosa, Draco encerrou a conversa, a abandonando estupefata no mesmo lugar.

Naquele momento, ainda perdida em meio à uma pletora de sensações conflitantes, Hermione sabia que não existia nada mais mortal que o veneno de uma cobra.

* * *

 **N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Eu imagino que algumas pessoas estão bravas com o Draco (tal como ficaram com a Hermione no outro capítulo), mas não vamos esquecer que o rapaz é a personificação do espírito da Sonserina. Nunca que ele deixaria a Hermione "ganhar" o "argumento" dessa forma. Foi um pouco cruel, mas achei que foi necessário.**

 **MAS VAMOS ESQUECER ISSO AÍ PRA COMEMORAR O PRIMEIRO BEIJO DELES! E essa situação que obviamente vai complicar ainda mais os sentimentos + vida da Hermione.**

 **No próximo capítulo: nós vamos saber mais sobre o que aconteceu com o Lorcan e teremos a primeira revelação do que a Sociedade está planejando. E claro, esperem uma bela torta de climão Dramione (um patrocínio da Rose).**

 **Não esqueçam de deixar suas reviews para que eu continue nessa motivação e pique!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/A: Para comemorar o dia do aniversário de Hermione Granger, olha aí uma nova atualização de The Ice is Getting Thinner!**

 **Como sempre, preciso agradecer aos meus leitores MARAVILHOSOS que são a maior motivação para que eu me levante todos os dias e dedique horas em um novo capítulo. Muito obrigada: YazmimAndrade, M. Lestrange, Felicia Malfoy e Ane Whitlock Malfoy.**

 **Recomendo a leitura desse capítulo ao som de: Bite (Troye Sivan), Bad Love (Caitlyn Scarlett) e Expectations (Brika).**

* * *

 _"I, I must confess / How hard I try to breathe through the trees of loneliness / And you, you must confess / How hard you need to see through the heart beating out my chest"._

 **Empty Gold - Halsey**

* * *

 _Aos leitores do Profeta Diário,_

 _Uma vitória não significa que a guerra está ganha. Nós aprenderemos com os nossos erros e faremos com que vocês se arrependam de seus acertos._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _A Sociedade._

— O que você está fazendo? - Hermione espiou com curiosidade por cima do ombro de seu melhor amigo. Por sua vez, ele parecia muito concentrado em recortar um pedaço do jornal com o auxílio de sua varinha - Não me diga que a Ginny ainda está te obrigando a frequentar aulas de artesanato?

 _— Scrapbooking_ é uma arte terapêutica - Harry respondeu educadamente, observando o recorte em suas mãos - Não me julgue como se aulas de artesanato fossem tão inferiores às aulas de salsa que você frequentou há uns anos atrás.

— Por que casamos com eles? - ela indagou irrequieta - Esses ruivos que nos obrigam a aprender salsa e _scrapbooking_.

Harry riu, enquanto dobrava cuidadosamente o pedaço de jornal e o guardava com o mesmo zelo em um bolso interno de sua capa.

— Onde está Draco? - o chefe dos aurores perguntou, consultando seu relógio de pulso - Não é do feitio dele se atrasar.

— Potter, você precisa controlar essa sua paixonite por mim - respondeu o loiro que estava despreocupadamente encostado no limiar da porta - Logo as pessoas vão comentar.

— Malfoy, por acaso você fica atrás da porta, só esperando alguém mencionar o seu nome para fazer uma entrada triunfal? - Hermione zombou, seu olhar plácido estudando o sorriso libertino do bruxo.

— Oras, não é minha culpa se vocês dois não param de falar sobre mim - Draco deu de ombros, largando-se na cadeira ao lado de Harry.

— Bem, pelo menos alguém está de bom humor - o moreno comentou, seus olhos verdes pareciam hipnotizados por um ponto no pescoço do outro bruxo.

Antes que pudesse se refrear, Hermione acompanhou a linha de visão do amigo e avistou o que estava prendendo sua atenção. Diversos hematomas marcavam a pele pálida do pescoço de Draco. Era óbvio que o bruxo nem ao menos estava tentando ocultar as provas do que havia acontecido entre eles na noite anterior.

— Digamos que eu tive uma noite bem _interessante_ — Draco informou, interceptando os olhares indiscretos de ambos.

— Será que podemos deixar para discutir as escapadas sexuais de Malfoy em um outro dia? - a bruxa perguntou, pressentindo que Harry estava pronto para fazer algumas perguntas complementares - Nós temos outras pautas mais urgentes.

O rosto de Draco estava deformado com o sorriso mais presunçoso do mundo e isso a colocou em um dilema entre a irritação e a excitação sexual. Ela queria causar novos hematomas nele. Hematomas causados por suas mãos apertando o seu pescoço. Hematomas causados pelos seus lábios sugando sua pele alva.

Como ele tinha esse efeito tão desconcertante sobre ela?

— Claro! - Harry concordou, finalmente voltando sua atenção para os pergaminhos que estavam à sua frente - Precisamos discutir a ação de ontem.

— Tem notícias de Lorcan? - Hermione questionou, desviando a atenção do olhar despudorado de Draco - Como está o estado de saúde dele?

— Ele está bem - informou - Se recuperando em St. Mungus. Eles _obliviaram_ a mente dele diversas vezes e isso causou alguns danos à memória de longo prazo. Os medibruxos estão trabalhando nisso e afirmaram que é um estado reversível.

Hermione sentiu a raiva da iniquidade tomando-a novamente. Ela havia passado boa parte de sua madrugada estudando o prontuário médico de Lorcan Scamander; entretanto, sua mente não conseguia conceber que tudo aquilo havia acontecido com aquele pobre menino.

Não era justo.

— Nós não vamos tentar recuperar as memórias do ocorrido - Harry prosseguiu - Não existe necessidade de traumatiza-lo ainda mais. Mas estamos trabalhando para restaurar a mente de Andrew Kirke. Um dos membros da Sociedade o _obliviou_ durante o confronto.

Ela procurou entre os documentos espalhados pela mesa, até que finalmente encontrou a ficha de Andrew B. Kirke. Ele era um bruxo bem-apessoado, com incríveis olhos cor de mel e trabalhava há cinco anos como relações públicas para as Vespas de Wimbourne.

— Por que ele me parece tão familiar? - Hermione divagou, tentando encontrar alguma pista que revelasse da onde ela o conhecia o membro capturado da _Sociedade_.

— Ele frequentou Hogwarts conosco - Harry explicou - Andrew era batedor da Grifinória.

— Grifinória? - Draco sorriu - Vocês não adoram quando o vilão não é um aluno da Sonserina?

— Andrew... - a bruxa sussurrou, analisando a foto do bruxo mais de perto - Ele não é nascido trouxa?

— Sim.

— Vocês não adoram quando o vilão não é puro...

— Malfoy, se não calar a sua boca, eu irei calá-la por você - Hermione o ameaçou, lançando um olhar ferino em sua direção.

Draco a obedeceu, porém, algo em sua expressão indicava que estava bem interessado em saber como Hermione pretendia calá-lo.

— Então, precisamos trabalhar com a possibilidade de a _Sociedade_ não ser nenhum séquito puro-sangue - Hermione considerou, sua mente perdida diversos possíveis cenários - Qual outra motivação eles teriam para tudo isso?

— Poder? Glória? Razões políticas? - Draco sugeriu - Pelo que eu me lembre, você sofreu forte oposição quando se candidatou ao cargo de Ministra.

— De velhos puro-sangue, conservadores e caducos - ela rapidamente dispensou a teoria - Eu não acredito que a _Sociedade_ esteja fazendo isso para me atingir.

— Enquanto não conseguirmos recuperar as lembranças de Kirke, nós podemos começar a analisar o que encontramos no galpão - Harry disse, entregando uma pasta nas mãos da Ministra - É tudo meio _bizarro_.

Hermione abriu a pasta para examinar uma série de fotos dos objetos que foram apreendidos durante a ação. Passando rapidamente pelas imagens de aparelhos de hospital de trouxas, sua atenção finalmente foi capturada por imagens de grandes potes de vidro que pareciam conter diferentes líquidos.

— O que é isso? - ela apanhou uma das fotos e mostrou para os bruxos.

— Sangue - Harry esclareceu - E suor, sêmen, saliva e todos outros tipos de fluídos corporais que você conseguir imaginar. Fizemos alguns testes preliminares e eles parecem pertencer à diferentes pessoas, bruxos e trouxas.

— Nojentos desgraçados filhos de... - Hermione balbuciou, analisando as outras fotos em suas mãos - E o que é isso? Um diabrete?

Ela mostrou outra imagem de um pote de vidro que continha o corpo de uma criatura que se assemelhava muito a um Diabrete da Cornualha.

— Espera aí... - Draco murmurou, tomando a foto para si e a averiguando com cautela - Eu sei o que é isso.

— Será que você pode dividir a informação com o restante da classe? - Harry pediu impaciente.

— Isso é um _homúnculo_ — ele elucidou, sua boca entreaberta em sinal de fascinação - Eles _criaram_ um _homúnculo_.

— Ele está bem? - Harry virou-se para encarar a amiga - Eu tenho certeza que metade das palavras que ele acabou de falar não fazem nenhum sentido.

— Um homúnculo? - Hermione esganiçou-se - Isso é uma lenda.

— Bem, claramente _não_ é uma lenda - Draco retrucou animado - Isso explicaria o sangue e o sêmen.

— A _Sociedade_ está criando homúnculos? - a bruxa estava estarrecida - Como?

— Será que um dos dois pode controlar o _orgasmo nerd_ por uns cinco minutos e me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Harry exigiu, bastante irritado por ser excluído da conversa.

— Existe essa lenda na Alquimia sobre seres criados a partir de materiais inanimados - Draco explicou, ainda muito visivelmente entusiasmado com a descoberta - Os homúnculos são vidas criadas artificialmente. Isso pode revolucionar a Alquimia como a conhecemos.

— Por que a Sociedade está criando homúnculos? - Harry franziu o cenho, pegando a foto das mãos de Draco e a observando com asco - O que eles querem com esse _treco_? E o que isso tem a ver com o Lorcan?

— É o que precisamos descobrir - Hermione afirmou - Harry, por favor, dê permissão para que Malfoy investigue o homúnculo e tudo o que vocês apreenderam.

— Claro - Harry assentiu, levantando-se para guardar a foto da criatura juntamente com as outras que estavam na pasta - Vamos, Malfoy?

O loiro mordeu os lábios, seus olhos focados em Hermione como se ela fosse uma apetitosa presa.

— Se você não se importa, eu quero trocar umas palavrinhas em particular com a Ministra - Draco sussurrou, aparentemente deliciado com o fato de fazê-la corar - Te encontro no Quartel?

Harry contemplou as peculiares expressões faciais de Draco e Hermione e sacudiu a cabeça, como se tentasse afastar um pensamento inconveniente de sua mente.

— Nem quero saber o que está acontecendo com vocês... - o auror resmungou, recuando até a porta e finalmente, deixando-os à sós.

Hermione estava determinada a fingir que não existia nenhum motivo para temê-lo. Admitir que ela não queria ser deixada sozinha em uma sala em sua companhia, seria também uma confissão involuntária de tudo o que ele a fizera sentir nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

— Granger - Draco deslizou para o assento que antes era ocupado por Harry - Como você dormiu a noite?

Com os olhos inexpressivos, ela o fitou por alguns instantes antes de responder sua pergunta:

— Incrivelmente bem - afirmou, sorrindo de maneira afetada - E a sua noite, como foi?

— Poderia ter tido um desfecho mais interessante - Draco comentou, molhando os lábios lentamente com a língua - Espero que você tenha refletido um pouco sobre o que eu disse.

— Ah! - Hermione empilhava alguns pergaminhos à sua frente para fingir seu desinteresse - Está falando da parte em que sugeriu que eu fosse algum tipo de propriedade que você pudesse possuir?

— Desculpe se eu não me expressei direito - ele pediu, uma gentileza forçada tomando suas palavras - Nunca pensaria em você como _propriedade_. Não sou esse tipo de bruxo.

— Misógino? - Hermione sugeriu, ainda mais interessada na organização da mesa do que no que ele dizia.

— Se eu fosse misógino, não teria encontrado nenhum problema para terminar o que começamos ontem - observou com tranquilidade - Eu a teria usado como um simples objeto e não é isso que você representa para mim.

Hermione foi pega de surpresa com a espontaneidade da declaração. Por um momento delirante, ela quis saber o que representava para o bruxo; todavia, sabia que era muito arriscado iniciar uma discussão que terminasse em confissões que não estava pronta para escutar.

— Eu não pretendo abandonar o meu marido - ela murmurou, um pouco de sua confiança ainda abalada pelas palavras dele - O que aconteceu ontem foi interessante, contudo, não posso jogar fora dezoito anos de casamento somente por "interessante".

— Então, o que eu preciso fazer para que você "jogue fora" dezoito anos de casamento? - o bruxo perguntou, e seu sorriso presunçoso despontou no canto de seus lábios - Eu já lhe dei "interessante", mas também posso oferecer "excitante", "divertido" e "tremendamente bom de cama".

— Você já parou para pensar no que está me pedindo? - Hermione suspirou, cansada de fingir que aquela conversa não a afetava - Eu não posso acabar com o meu casamento só para que você possa transar comigo com a consciência limpa.

— E se eu não quisesse _só transar_ com você? - perguntou desafiadoramente.

— Draco, você pode tentar me seduzir quantas vezes quiser, já te adianto que não funcionará - concluiu decidida - Eu não estou mais interessada.

— Isso é um desafio?

— Você está livre para interpretar como bem desejar.

Draco estremeceu com a perspectiva. Era como se Hermione houvesse lhe oferecido carta branca para fazer o que bem entendesse com ela. Não demorou muito para que a Ministra percebesse o seu equívoco, já que em questão de poucos segundos, os longos dedos do bruxo percorriam audaciosamente a pele exposta de seu joelho e avançavam convictos em direção à sua coxa.

Por mais invasivo que aquele movimento fosse, o seu toque era tão suave e meticuloso que causou uma onda espontânea de prazer em todo o seu corpo. Sem nem ao menos perceber, ela estava arquejando, sua mente completamente embaralhada pelo simples contato que ele lhe proporcionava.

— Ótimo! - ele retirou a mão de sua perna, como se já tivesse provado seu ponto de vista - Isso vai ser bem divertido, Granger.

— Eu te odeio - Hermione retrucou entre seus dentes cerrados.

— Bem - Draco aproximou-se de seu rosto e colou os lábios na orelha dela - Não é isso que seu corpo está dizendo, não é mesmo?

Hermione tinha muitas coisas para dizer ao bruxo, porém, toda a sua capacidade de verbalização parecia estar entalada em sua garganta. Ela o assistiu deixar o recinto com resignação e revirou sua mente para tentar entender o que havia acabado de acontecer ali.

Como Draco sempre conseguia deixar aquela sala fazendo-a sentir _daquela maneira_?

* * *

— Você compreendeu o que Ron disse? - a voz de Angelina Weasley chegou aos ouvidos de uma distraída Hermione, que por sua vez, parecia bem mais interessada em admirar a paisagem da janela.

Aquilo era _humilhação_. Ela não se opôs a ideia do marido de frequentar um conselheiro matrimonial; entretanto, não compreendia o porquê de a terapeuta escolhida ser alguém da família. Conversar sobre problemas tão pessoais com sua cunhada era um verdadeiro suplício.

Ela realmente merecia outra Ordem de Merlin somente por ter sobrevivido à quatro sessões com a sanidade intacta.

— Me distrai por um instante, desculpe - Hermione confessou, encarando o semblante indecifrável do marido - Você pode repetir, por favor?

— Acho que você está escondendo algo de mim - Ron repetiu - Está agindo toda esquisita nas últimas semanas.

— Eu reconheço sua preocupação - Hermione disse mecanicamente, Angelina a havia instruído para sempre demonstrar que os sentimentos do marido eram válidos - Mas a única coisa que está tirando o meu sono é o trabalho.

— Muito bem, Hermione! - sua cunhada elogiou, fazendo anotações em sua caderneta - Como você se sente a respeito disso, Ronald?

— Eu agradeço sua sinceridade, mas ainda acho que você está mentindo - Ron parecia não ter entendido o espírito da coisa - Te conheço bem demais para saber quando algo está bem errado.

Hermione suspirou pesarosamente. Era _claro_ que algo estava _bem errado_. Na realidade, existiam tantas coisas erradas que ela agradeceria se alguém pudesse lhe dar uma pena e um pergaminho para que ela pudesse enumerar tudo o que estava _bem errado_ em sua vida.

Ela estava sentada no sofá de sua sala de estar, em uma sessão particular de terapia de casais presidida por sua _cunhada_ ;

Os medibruxos de St. Mungus ainda não haviam conseguido fazer nenhum avanço significativo em recuperar as memórias de Andrew Kirke;

Draco não estava chegando à nenhuma conclusão útil sobre a origem dos homúnculos.

Ah! E por falar em Draco, o bruxo também estava prestando sua colaboração especial ao declarar guerra à força de vontade de Hermione. Ele parecia resoluto em sua missão de tornar qualquer interação entre os dois em uma preliminar sexual e isso a estava enlouquecendo aos poucos.

— Eu não estou mentindo - ela insistiu, afundando o rosto em suas mãos - E acho bem irônico que justamente você esteja me cobrando tanta transparência.

— Eu sabia! - o ruivo exclamou vitorioso - Sabia que você não havia me perdoado.

— Ron, o perdão faz parte de um processo de cura - Angelina explicou - Você sabe que sua esposa está se esforçando; porém, não pode exigir mais do que ela pode oferecer no momento.

Hermione precisou conter um sorriso satisfeito. Ela simplesmente adorava quando alguém lhe dava razão.

— Certo! - Ron concordou à contragosto - Eu reconheço que você está tentando me perdoar e agradeço pela chance.

— Ótimo! - a terapeuta observou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso de aprovação para o casal - Acho que isso é suficiente por hoje. Semana que vem no mesmo horário?

— Obrigada, Angelina - Hermione agradeceu, levantando-se para abraçá-la - Quer ficar para tomar um chá conosco?

— Temo que não terei tempo - a bruxa lamentou - Freddie explodiu um banheiro de Hogwarts e Minerva está me esperando para discutir um castigo apropriado. Deixemos para a próxima?

— Claro! - Hermione concordou, virando-se então para o marido que parecia subitamente acometido por um mau humor crescente - Ron, será que você pode acompanhá-la até o jardim para desaparatar?

Com um resmungo inaudível, Ron acatou o pedido dela e guiou Angelina pelo portal da cozinha, iniciando uma conversa educada sobre a previsão do tempo. Hermione sentiu os músculos, antes tensionados, relaxarem com a perspectiva de ter alguns minutos de serenidade.

Em seu âmago, sabia que não era correto esconder o que estava acontecendo de seu marido. Seu senso de moral ainda era guiado pelos princípios grifinórios e ela não conseguia evitar o sentimento de hipocrisia presente naquela situação. Ela não era melhor que Ron em nenhum aspecto. Na primeira oportunidade que surgiu, havia sucumbido à tentação e entregou-se ao toque de outro homem.

Consumida pelo remorso, a bruxa sentou novamente no sofá, fechando os olhos com o único intuito de escapar da realidade que a cercava. Temporariamente perdida em memórias de tempos mais felizes, Hermione foi arrancada de seu delírio pelo som de uma voz que ela poderia reconhecer em qualquer lugar:

— Mamãe? Mamãe, você está acordada?

— Rose? - Hermione não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa ao ver a cabeça ruiva da filha flutuando nas chamas da lareira.

— Argh! Isso ainda é doloroso - a garota choramingou - Tio Percy não estava trabalhando numa atualização da Rede de Flú? Ele disse que não doeria mais.

— Ele está fazendo alguns testes em lareiras selecionadas antes de implementar em toda Grã-Bretanha. Tudo bem com você?

Rose sorriu e isso fez com que o dia de Hermione melhorasse consideravelmente. Sua filha mais velha era uma perfeita mistura de tudo o que havia de melhor nela e em seu marido; entretanto, não havia como negar que aquele sorriso jovial era uma cópia perfeita do sorriso de Ron.

Um sorriso que ela já não via há meses.

— Tudo perfeito. Lorcan voltou ontem para Hogwarts.

— E como ele está?

— Um pouco assustado - Rose contou preocupada - Mas todos estão sendo bem gentis e deixando-o em paz. O único problema até agora foi um idiota da Sonserina que tentou importuná-lo, mas eu o petrifiquei antes que ele tivesse uma chance.

— Rose!

— Eu sei que você faria o mesmo - a bruxa deu de ombros, abrindo novamente o sorriso que já lhe era característico.

— Tudo bem, vamos parar de fingir que você só está entrando em contato para falar sobre o Lorcan - a mãe a encarou com suspeita - Tem algo em que eu possa te ajudar?

— Sim, eu estava... - Rose disse, e antes que pudesse terminar a frase, arregalou os olhos castanhos ao notar a presença de alguém que acabara de sair da cozinha - Ah! Oi, papai!

Ela nem ao menos tentou esconder seu descontentamento pela volta do marido. Rose sempre procurava o auxílio do pai quando precisava de qualquer coisa e Hermione o ressentia por privá-la desses momentos de proximidade com a garota.

— Rosie! - Ron também parecia animado ao vê-la - Como você está?

— Adivinha só quem praticamente venceu sozinha a última partida de Quadribol contra a Lufa-Lufa?

— Ótimo! Continue assim e vocês vão ganhar o campeonato esse ano.

— Enfim, que bom que vocês estão juntos, eu tenho um grande favor para pedir...

— Pode falar, querida - Ron a autorizou.

— Eu estive pensando e queria saber o que vocês acham de Scorpius passar a véspera de Natal conosco? - Rose indagou, e internamente, Hermione estava bem agradecida em poder passar o bastão dessa decisão para o marido.

O bruxo ruivo estava imóvel, suas orelhas assumindo um tom nada lisonjeiro de beterraba. Era óbvio que ele enfrentava um grande conflito pessoal naquele momento.

— Papai? - a filha o chamou com sua voz doce - Ele iria embora logo depois da meia-noite. Eu estou pedindo para que seja na véspera porque sei que passamos a manhã do natal com a tia Ginny e o tio Harry.

— Rosie, eu não sei se o pai de Scorpius estaria de acordo com essa ideia - Ron murmurou, encarando a esposa como se esperasse que ela o ajudasse a sair daquela sinuca de bico.

Ela mal pode conter a indiferença que arrebatou suas feições naquele instante. Um momento quase histórico formava-se bem ali em sua sala de estar. Pela primeira vez em sua existência, a bruxa mais teimosa de sua idade, não tinha a mínima intenção de interferir em uma discussão.

— Concordo que seria bem cruel tirar o Scorpius de casa em pleno Natal, principalmente agora que a mãe do senhor Malfoy faleceu...

— Então, creio que você já respondeu sua pergunta, não é?

— Eu acho que nós podemos convidar os dois para passarem a véspera de Natal conosco - Rose virou-se para Hermione, em busca de apoio - Mamãe, não é você que vive dizendo que papai precisa ser civilizado com o pai do meu namorado? Não acha que o Natal é uma ótima oportunidade para isso?

Hermione engasgou-se com a própria saliva, tossindo violentamente. Ela não tinha nada contra receber Scorpius em sua casa, mas passar a véspera de Natal com Draco era uma história completamente diferente.

— Filha, eu receio que seu pai tenha razão - ponderou, ainda com dificuldade para recuperar o fôlego - Não acredito que Dra...o Senhor Malfoy esteja interessado em deixar sua mansão para passar o Natal conosco.

— Vocês estão sendo injustos - a jovem fez um bico - Scorpius está bem animado com a ideia e eventualmente, vocês precisariam conhecer melhor a família dele. Por que não fazemos isso nesse Natal?

Ela evitou olhar diretamente para a filha, o rubor que se espalhava lentamente por suas bochechas, era indicação de que já estava bem satisfeita com _tudo_ o que conhecia de Draco Malfoy.

— Está bem - Ron finalmente concordou, o que lhe rendeu um olhar exasperado de sua esposa.

— Está bem? - Hermione chiou - Você realmente está de acordo com essa ideia?

— Se é o que Rose quer, eu estou de acordo – ele sentenciou em um tom sério – Sua mãe vai conversar com o senhor Malfoy no trabalho e se não houver nenhum problema da parte dele, eles são bem-vindos para passar a véspera de Natal conosco.

Era óbvio que Ron nunca sairia como vilão aos olhos de Rose. Ele tinha essa necessidade tola de atender a todos os caprichos da primogênita e deixava o papel de vilã para ser desempenhado pela esposa.

Se ele realmente achava que ela o contradiria como sempre, seu marido estava bem enganado. Hermione ainda era bem orgulhosa e preferia passar sua véspera de Natal manobrando as investidas de Draco do que reconhecer publicamente que aquela era uma péssima ideia.

— Obrigada, papai! Eu te amo muito! - Rose praticamente cantarolava com alegria - Argh, tenho que ir agora. Esse negócio de comunicação via Rede de Flú é dolorido demais.

Eles se despediram da filha e esperaram que as chamas reassumissem sua tonalidade alaranjada para finalmente se encararem.

— Você está completamente maluco! - Hermione retorquiu, cruzando seus braços na altura de sua cintura - Draco Malfoy? Em nossa casa?

— Rosie tem razão - Ron disparou em resposta - Não era você que estava sempre tão disposta a ser atenciosa com o pai do namorado dela? O que mudou?

— Você! - guinchou nervosa - Você colocou na sua cabeça que estou tendo um caso com Draco e...

— Bem, essa é uma ótima chance para provar que estou errado, não é?

E com essa frase, Hermione finalmente compreendeu o problema que ela estava convidando para entrar em sua casa.

* * *

Ela ensaiou a conversa que precisaria ter com Draco, cronometrando em seu relógio quantos minutos seriam necessários para convidá-lo para a véspera de Natal com a sua família e se retirar antes que ele tivesse qualquer chance de transformar aquela mísera troca de palavras em algo carregado de tensão erótica (15 minutos).

Hermione tirou mais alguns segundos para tentar convencer-se de que aquela não era a ideia mais absurda do mundo. Quem sabe se Draco tivesse uma noção de como era sua vida em família, ele desistisse dessa ideia estúpida de seduzi-la? Era óbvio que os anos de familiaridade com as artimanhas do bruxo, a impediam de acreditar totalmente naquela linha de pensamento.

Na melhor das hipóteses, permitir que ele entrasse em sua casa, certamente acabaria com o seu marido em Azkaban por assassinato. Mesmo assim, ela não poderia se opor ao desejo da filha sem levantar ainda mais suspeitas de Ron.

Ela precisava lidar com aquele imbróglio com o máximo de dignidade.

— Bom dia, Draco! - ela o cumprimentou, segurando um copo de café nas mãos e relutando em aproximar-se demais do bruxo.

— Granger! - ele lhe abriu um sorriso, retirando os óculos especiais de segurança que usava para trabalhar ali - Tive a impressão que você estava fazendo o seu melhor para me evitar nas últimas semanas.

E ela realmente estava. Por sorte, Hermione havia conseguido isolá-lo em um laboratório no _Departamento de Mistérios_ , onde Draco passava os seus dias tentando recriar o homúnculo. Eles tinham pouquíssimo contato e mesmo assim, o bruxo sempre estava pronto para tentar algum avanço pervertido quando estava em sua presença.

— Besteira! - Hermione descartou a ideia rapidamente - Eu estou aqui, não é?

— Sozinha em um laboratório comigo - o rapaz concluiu, dando alguns passos em direção à bruxa - Então, imagino que você precise de algo.

Hermione mordeu o lábio e no mesmo instante arrependeu-se. Draco ainda a observava como se ela fosse um suculento pedaço de carne.

— Minha filha quer que Scorpius passe a véspera de Natal conosco - ela explicou, e o loiro arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas.

— Sim, ele mencionou isso há uma semana atrás - murmurou - Não tem problema nenhum, é claro.

— Na realidade, Rose quer que você vá junto - ela acrescentou rapidamente - Minha filha não acha que seria justo deixá-lo passar a véspera de Natal sozinho.

Aparentemente, tudo o que era necessário para surpreender Draco tratava-se de uma simples sugestão de que outro ser humano se importava com ele ao ponto de considerar seu bem-estar. O bruxo encarou Hermione com os lábios entreabertos, buscando as palavras que pareciam lhe fugir. Ela poderia jurar que um minuto inteiro havia se passado, quando ele finalmente reuniu tenacidade suficiente para falar:

— É nessas horas que eu acredito que você lamenta ter uma filha tão nobre e grifinória - ele riu do próprio comentário.

— Olha, se você não quiser aceitar o convite, tudo bem. Fiz minha parte em repassá-lo - Hermione disse com impaciência, apertando o copo de café com firmeza desnecessária.

— O que seu marido acha da ideia? - perguntou, e dessa vez evitou olhá-la.

— Ron pularia de uma ponte se a Rose pedisse - Hermione bufou irritada - Ele está até disposto a jantar com você para fazê-la feliz.

— E o que você acha da ideia?

O que ela _achava_ da ideia? Hermione nunca havia ouvido uma ideia mais estúpida em toda sua vida. O pior de tudo é que ela havia concordado em convidá-lo por livre e espontânea vontade para a _première_ do fim de seu casamento.

Por mais que quisesse acreditar que poderia controlar a situação e revertê-la ao seu favor, ela sabia que o destino aprontaria uma das suas e ela terminaria o Natal confessando para o marido tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas semanas.

— Eu não acho que seja apropriado - ela reconheceu - Mas tenho certeza que você saberá se comportar apropriadamente na frente dos nossos filhos.

— Sim, eu adoraria comparecer ao seu jantar de família - ele concordou, um sorriso débil enfeitando o rosto - E não se preocupe, prometo que irei me comportar.

Hermione estudou bem a pouca distância que havia entre eles e duvidou que Draco fosse capaz de comportar-se. Toda vez que ambos se encontravam no mesmo local, seus corpos eram impelidos magneticamente até que houvessem poucos centímetros de separação.

Ela até mesmo conseguia imaginar a reação exacerbada de Ron se ele pudesse vê-los naquele instante, em um laboratório pouco iluminado, com somente um copo de café impedindo que eles se tocassem.

— Por que eu? - Hermione perguntou, com interesse genuíno na resposta - Por que você está repentinamente interessado por mim?

— Você quer a resposta sincera ou a que te fará dormir tranquilamente durante a noite?

— Eu acho que posso aguentar a resposta sincera...

Draco segurou o queixo de Hermione com uma de suas mãos, a obrigando a encará-lo diretamente. Ela sabia que era muito fácil perder o juízo ao fitar aqueles olhos cinzas; entretanto, não fraquejou ou quebrou o contato visual que ele exigia.

— Eu me importo com você - ele confessou em um sussurro ansioso - Você reapareceu em minha vida e demonstrou tanta compaixão comigo. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas já não me sentia assim por nenhuma mulher há muitos anos.

— Assim como?

— Atraído? Preocupado? Com tesão? Querendo te afastar de tudo o que possa te fazer sofrer? - Draco riu, como se estivesse perplexo demais com o que havia acabado de confidenciar - Sério, é só você nomear o sentimento e eu provavelmente admitirei que estou sentindo.

— Eu não quero te machucar - Hermione murmurou, e sabia que aquela era a verdade - E você _vai_ se machucar.

— Seria uma mudança bem-vinda - ele concluiu, finalmente retirando as mãos do queixo dela - Alguém, que não seja você, se machucando nessa história.

— Eu não posso te prometer nada...

— Não preciso que prometa - Draco plantou um beijo carinhoso na testa da bruxa, e então recolocou os óculos de proteção - Sei que é inteligente demais para continuar presa em um relacionamento que não está dando certo. Somente faça o que for certo para você.

Hermione foi desperta daquele cenário surreal pelo líquido quente que escorria pelas suas mãos. Em algum momento do discurso inesperado de Draco, ela havia apertado o copo de plástico com tanta força que ele transbordara.

— Eu...preciso...limpar...meu gabinete! - foi tudo o que ela conseguiu gemer baixinho, antes de correr porta afora.

 _Quinze minutos_ , sua mente disparou quando ela finalmente encontrava-se na segurança do corredor, _era todo o tempo que eu precisava para admitir que tenho sentimentos confusos por Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 **N/A: E aí, o que vocês acharam? O que essa bela ceia de Natal nos reserva, hein? Será que o casamento da Hermione sobreviverá até o final da noite? E também no próximo capítulo, prometo uma aparição de Rose, Hugo, Ginny, Albus Severus e Scorpius.**

 **Não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários**


	8. Capítulo 8

**N/A: Como sempre, gostaria de agradecer aos leitores mais lindos e maravilhosos que existem: Ane Whitlock Malfoy, TedL, L. Padfoot , YazmimAndrade e Francesa.**

 **No final do capítulo passado, mencionei que teríamos uma aparição da Ginny e do Albus, mas pelo tamanho EXTENSO do capítulo, tive que cortar tais cenas e jogá-las para o capítulo nove. Espero que me perdoem =D**

 **Recomendo a leitura ao som de: Explosion (Zolita), Walk Through Fire (Zayde Wølf & Ruelle) e Over (Paul McDonald).**

* * *

 _"My demons are begging me to open up my mouth / I need them mechanically make the words come out / They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce"_

 **Hold Me Down - Halsey**

* * *

— MÃE! - uma garota berrou com toda a força existente em seus frágeis pulmões - MÃE, OLHA O HUGO!

Hermione rolou para o outro lado da cama de casal e tateou cegamente em busca do travesseiro recém-desocupado pelo marido.

— EU NÃO ESTOU FAZENDO NADA! - gritou um menino em resposta - A ROSIE É UMA CHATA!

Sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos para o caos que se formava à sua volta, a bruxa apanhou o travesseiro e o pressionou contra o rosto, em uma tentativa falha de bloquear o barulho proveniente de seus rebentos.

Ela os amava mais que a sua própria vida; todavia, não existe amor materno que suporte dois adolescentes discutindo aos gritos em seu dia de folga.

— EU JURO QUE VOU AZARAR A FUÇA DELE. NÃO ESTOU NEM AÍ SE VÃO ME EXPULSAR DE HOGWARTS!

— MAMÃE, ELA ESTÁ PUXANDO MEU CABELO!

Ela desistiu de voltar ao seu sono pacífico, sentando-se rija e furiosa em sua cama. Os filhos estavam em casa há somente dois dias e já haviam conseguido destruir três móveis, manchar duas roupas de cama e colocar um gnomo de jardim em coma.

Com a varinha em punho, Hermione saiu do conforto de sua cama e rumou a passos decididos escada abaixo. Quando chegou ao seu destino, deparou-se com uma garota ruiva e esbelta, sentada em cima da coluna delicada de um menino de rebeldes cabelos castanhos, o imobilizando com eficácia contra o piso frio da sala de estar. Ela rapidamente esquadrinhou o restante do cômodo e encontrou a figura serena de seu marido, sentado em sua poltrona na companhia de um exemplar do _Pasquim_.

Como sua presença naquele local continuava a ser ignorada, a bruxa resolveu arrancar uma página diretamente do manual de Harry sobre como chamar a atenção das pessoas e apontou a varinha para um dragão de cerâmica que enfeitava sua estante:

 _— Expulso!_

O barulho do bibelô espatifando-se em minúsculos pedaços, foi suficiente para chamar a atenção dos seus familiares que agora a encaravam como se ela fosse uma fugitiva de St. Mungus.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? - Hermione perguntou entre os dentes semicerrados.

— MAMAE! - Hugo berrou, ainda imóvel debaixo do peso de sua irmã mais velha.

— Rose, deixe o seu irmão em paz - pediu, sentindo-se muito exausta para lidar com qualquer que fosse o motivo da peleja de ambos.

— Foi ele quem começou - defendeu-se a garota, que não hesitou em acatar as ordens da mãe e rapidamente se pôs de pé - Está com inveja porque eu posso trazer amigos para o Natal e ele não.

— É! - o pequeno bruxo confirmou, tentando, sem muito sucesso, levantar-se e recuperar o equilíbrio - Por que Rose pode trazer convidados e eu não posso?

— Scorpius é o namorado de Rose - a matriarca tentou explicar, mas julgando pela expressão lívida na feição do menino, ele não parecia entender a diferença.

— Então, ela pode trazer um convidado só porque está _trocando saliva_ com ele? - Hugo rosnou - Já que é assim, _eu_ também posso trocar saliva com o Cole Urquat.

Com um sútil arquear de sobrancelhas, Hermione desviou a atenção para o pai das crianças, que ainda estava bem entretido com o conteúdo da revista.

— Ronald, posso saber o que é tão interessante ao ponto de você estar disposto a ignorar o fratricídio ocorrendo em plena manhã? - ela indagou com rispidez.

— São três horas da tarde - informou a voz distante do marido, cujo rosto ainda estava oculto pela revista.

— Como?

— Já são três horas, mamãe - Rose confirmou - Os Malfoy chegam em uma hora.

Ela riu, esperando que um dos três confessasse que aquilo não passava de uma piada de péssimo gosto. Todos sabiam que ela era a personificação de pontualidade e nunca cometeria um erro tão principiante como dormir em demasia.

— Papai falou que nós não deveríamos te acordar - Hugo disse, olhando de esguelha para Ron - Ele disse que você precisava de descanso em seu dia de folga.

Hermione sentiu o queixo deslocar-se pela surpresa. O ruivo havia deixado o seu entretenimento de lado e a encarava com o semblante mais inocente do mundo. Ela simplesmente não conseguia crer na hipótese de seu marido tê-la deixado perder o horário de propósito.

O pior de tudo é que se realmente o conhecia tão bem quanto achava, ela sabia que existia uma motivação oculta por trás desse pequeno ato benevolente.

— Bem, então acho melhor você se aprontar, Mione - Ron disse tranquilamente - Você tem menos de uma hora até que as visitas cheguem.

Ela precisou de muito autocontrole para produzir algo que se assemelhava remotamente a um sorriso em seu rosto. Se Ron realmente achava que o tempo limitado a impediria de estar estonteante, ele certamente a havia subestimado.

— Rosie, Hugo, será que vocês podem deixar a casa minimamente aprazível para recebermos as nossas visitas? - Hermione indagou com voz suave, virando-se para subir as escadas - Eu nem sei como terei tempo de me arrumar...

Lançando um último olhar insolente diretamente para o esposo, ela sumiu escada acima, segura de que ele teria uma desagradável surpresa ao vê-la novamente.

* * *

— Malfoy, você está usando implantes capilares? - a voz de Ron ecoava pela casa e ela podia ouvi-lo claramente, mesmo ainda estando no banheiro da suíte - Eu jurava que você tinha umas entradas bem feias...

Hermione respirou fundo, deliberadamente ignorando o fato de que seu marido já havia provocado as visitas pelo menos umas trinta vezes no curto período de tempo em que eles estavam presentes naquela casa. Ela estudou novamente o próprio reflexo em seu vestido cor de vinho e concluiu que estava mais atraente que o normal.

Ela nem ao menos cogitaria usar um modelo com um decote tão generoso se não fosse pela tentativa pífia do marido em atrasá-la. Por mais que não gostasse de reconhecer, ela sabia que existia um lado competitivo e um tanto ensandecido dentro dela. Se Ron realmente achava que poderia enrolá-la daquela maneira tão amadora, Hermione estava disposta a receber alguns olhares maliciosos de Draco só para provar que ninguém a manipulava daquele jeito.

Muito satisfeita com a maneira que seus cabelos caíam em ondas sedosas por seus ombros nus, a bruxa finalmente reuniu-se ao restante da família e seus visitantes, que estavam espalhados nos sofás e poltrona da sala de estar.

— Olá! - ela interrompeu o que parecia ser uma calorosa discussão sobre a temporada atual de Quadribol - Como vocês estão?

Ela registrou com orgulho a miríade de expressões que tomaram a face dos presentes. Hugo abriu um sorriso contente, como sempre, seu garoto era sempre o primeiro a lhe tecer mil elogios por sua beleza. Enquanto isso, Rose revirou os olhos dentro das órbitas, desempenhando brilhantemente o papel de adolescente impaciente. Scorpius encarou a namorada por alguns segundos, como se esperasse que ela concedesse permissão para que ele pudesse expressar admiração; porém, quando ela o ignorou, ele se limitou a corar como um pimentão.

Por fim, os dois homens adultos no local pareciam enfrentar certa dificuldade em decidir qual era a reação mais apropriada para o visual da bruxa. Os olhos azuis de Ron estudaram cada pedaço do corpo de Hermione, tão perfeitamente envelopado por aquele vestido e seu rosto contorceu-se em um esgar desagradável. Entretanto, o mais surpreendente foi que Draco, após um milésimo de segundo em que foi tomado pela surpresa, assumiu um semblante completamente impassível.

— Ministra! - ele disse, levantando-se de seu lugar no sofá e tomando a mão dela - Como sempre, é um prazer vê-la. Muito obrigado por nos receber em sua residência - acrescentou, beijando educadamente sua mão.

— Obrigada...er...Malfoy - balbuciou, sem tentar esconder o quão pasma estava por não ter recebido nem ao menos um comentário vulgar sobre sua escolha de vestuário.

— Ministra Granger-Weasley! - Scorpius também se levantou, apanhando com as mãos trêmulas um grande buquê que estava ao seu lado no sofá - Espero que goste de lírios. Sua casa é adorável.

— Scorpius! - ela sorriu, genuinamente tocada pela gentileza do garoto - Não havia nenhuma necessidade...

— Claro que sim - Draco a interrompeu, dando um leve tapinha de encorajamento nas costas do filho - Eu o eduquei bem.

Hermione sorriu agradecida, seu olfato inebriado pelas flores em seus braços. Por uma fração de segundos, ela até mesmo havia se esquecido do que estava fazendo ali, até o momento em que interceptou o olhar assassino com o qual seu marido observava Draco Malfoy.

— Crianças, o que vocês acham de mostrar sua coleção de vassouras de corrida para o Scorpius e o Senhor Malfoy? - ela sugeriu, sem retirar os olhos do ruivo - Ron, será que você pode me ajudar a encontrar um vaso bonito para esses lírios?

Com o marido em seu encalço, a bruxa entrou na cozinha, fechando a porta para garantir que ninguém escutasse o que estava prestes a ocorrer ali.

— Ron! - grasniu, repousando o buquê em uma bancada - Será que você pode parar de olhar para o pai do namorado da nossa filha dessa maneira?

— Eu não estou fazendo nada - defendeu-se emburrado - Só não ache que deixei de reparar no jeito que ele fica te olhando.

— Como ele fica me olhando? - a morena indagou irritada - O que ele fez em trinta segundos de interação para que você o encarasse como se quisesse eviscerá-lo?

— Ele olha como se estivesse te _comendo_ com os olhos.

Hermione queria urrar para extravasar sua frustração; contudo, precisou se satisfazer com um grunhido incompreensível. Ela sabia perfeitamente bem como era o olhar de luxúria de Draco e até então, não havia nem ao menos se deparado com a sombra do mesmo. Para variar, Ron estava fantasiando e a colocando em uma situação inexistente.

— Você disse que faria isso pela Rose - ela guinchou, tentando conter a raiva em sua voz - Por favor, seja um anfitrião decente.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio que se arrastaram com a mesma força de séculos, o bruxo abriu o armário, apanhando uma garrafa ainda fechada de uísque de fogo.

— Eu definitivamente não farei isso sóbrio - resmungou para a esposa, enquanto passava por ela em direção à porta - Se você espera que eu confraternize com os Malfoy, farei isso bem bêbado.

— Faça como quiser - retrucou para ninguém, já que Ron havia se retirado do cômodo, deixando-a sozinha na companhia dos lírios.

Resignada com um possível futuro de seu marido em Azkaban, Hermione conjurou um banquinho, no qual prontamente subiu, finalmente alcançando a parte superior do seu armário de cozinha. Ela abriu e fechou algumas portas, até que finalmente encontrou o vaso de ouro envelhecido que seria o perfeito receptáculo para as flores.

O único problema era que o mesmo estava algumas prateleiras acima do que ela poderia alcançar sem magia e isso sempre despertava na bruxa uma teimosia grifinória de quem precisava provar algo para si. Respirando fundo, ela colocou-se na ponta dos pés e o que já não era muito simples de se fazer em outras ocasiões, tornou-se bem árduo pelo fato de estar usando cinco centímetros de salto.

— Vamos lá, só mais um pouquinho! - gemeu, seus dedos quase tocando o objeto.

E com um simples passo em falso, Hermione sentiu o banquinho desaparecer bem debaixo de seus pés e o que seria uma queda dolorosa, foi subitamente evitada por um par de braços masculinos que a seguraram habilmente pela cintura.

— Draco! - ela arfava nervosa, seus pés ainda flutuando alguns centímetros acima do chão e segura no aperto firme de seu salvador - Por favor, me coloque no chão.

Cuidadosamente, o bruxo obedeceu a ordem e a morena fez o seu melhor para recuperar um pouco de sua compostura. Espiando-o de relance, Hermione percebeu que o rosto dele assumira aquela costumeira fachada que indicava um pouco de perversão.

— Por favor, não faça mais isso - Hermione pediu, sua voz tão diminuta que não passava de um sussurro.

— Não fazer mais o que? - Draco retorquiu - Te salvar de uma queda iminente?

— Não me segure mais pela cintura.

— Por mais agradável que seja agarrá-la, juro que dessa vez o fiz com a único intuito de não deixar que você quebrasse todos os ossos na véspera de Natal - o bruxo riu, parecendo divertir-se um pouco com a imagem que havia se formado em sua mente - Além do mais, acabei de cruzar com o seu marido na escada e ele estava segurando uma garrafa de uísque de fogo. Presumo que ele não vai sair do quarto até que esteja bêbado suficiente para confraternizar comigo?

— Você presumiu corretamente - respondeu, sem coragem de encarar sua visita diretamente nos olhos - Obrigada por evitar minha queda.

— É sempre um prazer ter uma mulher tão bonita em meus braços - com um gesto suave, ele retirou uma mecha de cabelo castanho do ombro dela, deixando seus ombros expostos - Só vim até aqui para aproveitar a ausência do seu marido e comentar o quanto você está _deliciosa_ nesse vestido.

Ela sentiu uma desconfortável sensação se espalhar pela região do seu baixo ventre. Se sua mente não a enganava, a última vez que experimentara tal fenômeno foi em seu quarto ano de Hogwarts, no exato momento em que Viktor Krum segurou sua mão pela primeira vez. Era algo bem semelhante a receber uma leve descarga elétrica.

— Você prometeu se comportar - murmurou, tomando a precaução de recuar alguns passos.

— Eu juro que tenho toda a intenção de cumprir tal promessa - ele replicou - É por isso que voltarei para a companhia agradável de nossos filhos. Eles estão planejando uma partida de _Derrubada_.

— Acredite em mim quando eu digo que você não quer jogar _Derrubada_ contra a Rose - Hermione alertou, lembrando-se que no ano passado, não houve feitiço capaz de curar o supercílio de Harry quando a sobrinha o derrubou de sua vassoura com apenas três minutos de jogo.

— Não mesmo - Draco deu de ombros - É por isso que pretendo estar no time dela.

Hermione não pode deixar de rir, enquanto observava o bruxo sair de sua cozinha. Por mais que algo em seu âmago insistisse que aquela noite ainda tinha o potencial para desastre, ela realmente quis acreditar que tudo ocorreria sem maiores problemas. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, a mulher mais inteligente de sua época só queria estar errada.

* * *

Se alguém perguntasse como Hermione imaginava o decorrer daquela noite, certamente não receberia uma resposta que se equiparava com a cena que se desenvolvia bem diante de seus olhos. Ela esperava sangue, promessas quebradas e corações partidos. Ela havia se preparado para uma guerra que não aconteceu.

Talvez por isso, a bruxa também não soube como reagir quando foi surpreendida pela paz.

Após saborearem uma deliciosa ceia, um Ron levemente alcoolizado, discutia a trajetória do Canhões de Chudley com um atento Scorpius. O sogro parecia bem satisfeito por ter um genro que era uma versão ambulante de uma enciclopédia de Quadribol. O rapaz conhecia todos os fatos, sabia todas as datas importantes e conseguia recitar o nome dos jogadores icônicos de todas as equipes da Grã-Bretanha. Hermione não pode deixar de reparar que todo aquele conhecimento era a consequência de uma mente altamente acadêmica.

Ela realmente gostava mais da ideia de tê-lo na família a cada instante que passava e pelo teor animado da conversa com Ron, sabia que não era a única.

— Mione, você sabia que o Scorpius consegue nomear todos os jogadores que passaram pelos Canhões entre 1800 e 1892? Esses foram os anos de ouro! - Ron comentou, completamente deslumbrado pela informação.

Em um canto mais distante da mesa redonda esportiva, Draco fazia companhia para Hugo, ambos sentados despreocupadamente no tapete, próximos ao calor da lareira. O loiro divertia o garoto criando formas de animais com o auxílio de sua varinha e do fogo. Hugo aplaudia animadamente ao ver as chamas transformarem-se em uma doninha que corria atrás de uma lontra.

— Adorável, não é mesmo? - Rose finalmente juntou-se a ela, retirando os pratos sujos da mesa e acompanhando sua linha de visão - Eu não esperava que todos fossem se comportar tão bem.

— Eu estou tão surpresa quanto você - Hermione sussurrou de volta, equilibrando travessas vazias em seus braços e partindo para a cozinha na companhia de sua filha.

— Queria te agradecer por fazer com que papai não matasse o senhor Malfoy - Rose disse, depositando sua pilha de pratos na pia - Eu sei que ele não é o maior fã do pai do meu namorado.

— São rusgas infantis - ela tentou minimizar a situação - Um dia eles superam.

— E também preciso agradecer por fazer com que a nossa véspera de Natal tivesse cara de véspera de Natal - a garota continuou - Eu sei que as coisas entre o papai e você não andam muito bem.

A bruxa abriu um pequeno sorriso triste. Ela ainda não tivera uma oportunidade de conversar com os seus filhos sobre o que havia ocorrido e sinceramente, esperava que esse momento nunca chegasse.

— Eu só queria dizer que estou muito feliz por você ter dado uma segunda chance para o papai - Rose concluiu, pegando as travessas dos braços da mãe e as colocando na pia - Você sabe que ele te ama mais que tudo, não é?

Ela nem ao menos teve uma chance de respondê-la, já que naquele exato instante elas foram interrompidas por um grito de indignação:

— ESPERA AÍ! - a voz de Ron reverberou até o cômodo em que elas estavam - VOCÊ TORCE PARA AS FLECHAS DE APPLEBY?

— Por Morgana! - Rose lamuriou-se - Eu disse para o Scorpius não mencionar para qual time ele torcia.

— Eu acho melhor você salvá-lo - Hermione sugeriu, e a filha rapidamente desapareceu em direção à sala.

Aliviada por ser poupada de uma conversa desagradável sobre os rumos de seu casamento, ela retirou a varinha do invólucro em sua cintura e encantou toda a louça suja para que ela se limpasse sozinha. Quando Hermione garantiu que seu feitiço estava funcionando perfeitamente, ela se concedeu o pequeno prazer de saborear uma taça de vinho tinto que havia separado para mais tarde.

Em busca de um pouco mais de privacidade, ela abriu a porta de vidro que dava acesso ao jardim e sentou-se no banco de pedra, observando as luzes que enfeitavam os troncos das árvores. Existia uma tranquilidade tão utópica naquele ambiente e isso fez sua mente perder-se por alguns segundos. Repentinamente, não existia mais Sociedade, problemas no seu casamento ou sentimentos confusos em seu coração. Tudo estava encoberto pela paz inesperada que aquela véspera de Natal havia lhe proporcionado.

Era assim que ela sempre havia imaginado sua vida adulta.

— Imaginei que você tivesse escapado para beber - uma voz arrastrada a trouxe de volta para a realidade - Não está muito frio para ficar aqui fora de vestido?

Hermione levantou os olhos para encarar Draco, que por sua vez, também parecia admirar as luzes de Natal, com as mãos seguras nos bolsos de sua calça.

— O vinho me esquenta - explicou, tomando mais um gole - Está servido?

— Não. Preciso ficar sóbrio para desaparatar com o Scorpius em breve - Draco disse, sentando-se ao lado dela no banco - Muito obrigado pelo jantar.

— Obrigada por cumprir sua promessa.

— Não foi tão complicado - ele confessou - Seus filhos são incrivelmente educados e agradáveis.

Ela sentiu uma pontinha de orgulho materno aquecer seu peito. Rose e Hugo foram tão exemplares durante a noite que era difícil acreditar que ambos estavam envolvidos em uma luta quase letal há apenas algumas horas atrás.

— Seu filho também é muito amável - Hermione devolveu o elogio - Eu ficaria bem feliz se esse relacionamento entre eles durasse até a idade adulta.

— Se tem uma coisa que ensinei a Scorpius foi que ele nunca deveria deixar uma mulher de qualidade - comentou, seus olhos ainda olhando para todos os cantos, menos para ela.

A bruxa o observou silenciosamente. Existia algo em suas feições que poderia ser descrito até mesmo como suave. O rosto que ela conhecera e odiara durante tantos anos era apenas uma sombra distante eclipsada pelo novo homem à sua frente. Só de olhá-lo, ela sabia que ele era melhor que sua versão anterior. Ela conseguia enxergar o quanto ele queria se distanciar de todo o mal que assombrava sua história. E essa conclusão aqueceu seu coração de uma maneira inesperada.

— Eu preciso te dar o seu presente de Natal - Draco disse, a retirando de seus devaneios.

— Você não precisa me dar nenhum presente - Hermione balançou a cabeça - Eu não te comprei nada.

— Claro - o bruxo sorriu - E você quer que eu acredite que a Rose escolheu aquela edição de luxo de _Os Alquimistas Que Marcaram o Século XX_ sozinha?

Hermione sentiu sua face corar. _Talvez_ ela tivesse tido uma pequena colaboração na hora de ajudar Rose a selecionar um presente para o seu sogro.

— Feliz Natal, Granger! - ele retirou do bolso interno de sua capa um estojo de veludo preto, tomou a taça de vinho dela e forçou o presente em suas mãos relutantes.

— Você sabe que eu não posso aceitar... - Hermione perdeu a capacidade de fala no momento em que seus olhos se focaram no conteúdo do estojo.

O presente de Draco era um belo colar de ouro branco adornado por diamantes e um belo rubi. Ela nunca foi o tipo de mulher que se deixava encantar por joias, mas se existia um item que fosse ser a exceção àquela regra, certamente era o colar que ela segurava em suas mãos.

— Eu não posso aceitar - insistiu, tentando se lembrar de que não deveria aceitar um presente tão estupidamente caro de um homem com o qual ela supostamente não tinha vínculos.

— Eu o comprei especialmente para você - ele informou - E parece que acertei, não é mesmo? Você realmente é uma bela visão em vermelho.

— O meu marido...

— Esconda o colar dele por alguns meses - Draco sugeriu, antes mesmo que ela completasse a frase - Ele não precisa saber que foi um presente meu.

Hermione olhou novamente o colar em seu estojo e considerou o que ele havia acabado de lhe dizer. Ela realmente não precisava mostrá-lo para Ron. Levando em conta a pouca capacidade de observação do marido, existia uma grande probabilidade que ele nem ao menos percebesse que aquele colar era novo.

— Está bem - concordou, abrindo um sorriso sem graça e levantando-se de seu lugar - Vamos, me deixe agradecer com um abraço.

— Você tem certeza? - perguntou com incredulidade.

— Claro, é só um abraço - ela riu, abraçando o bruxo no momento em que ele se pôs de pé.

Draco envolveu seus braços na cintura fina de Hermione, trazendo o seu corpo para mais perto e por fim, repousando seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Por um instante, ela pensou se aquele abraço não estava passando os limites do que era considerado apropriado, mas se esqueceu imediatamente de tudo quando inspirou o agradável odor de Draco.

Ele cheirava a espuma de barbear, hortelã e chuva no início de outono. Hermione sabia que se alguém lhe pedisse para descrever a essência de _Amortentia_ naquele instante, ela descreveria exatamente o cheiro que emanava dele.

— Você não sabe como foi difícil não poder te tocar durante toda essa noite... - ele sussurrou.

— Draco...

— E pensar que eu vou embora e você vai dividir uma cama com esse idiota - ele suspirou pesarosamente - Você acha que eu ficaria bêbado daquele jeito se pudesse dividir a cama com uma mulher assim?

Hermione permaneceu quieta, acompanhando com olhos vidrados o peito do bruxo erguer-se em uma respiração ansiosa.

— Feliz Natal, Draco! - murmurou, repousando a cabeça em seu torso.

— Feliz Natal, Hermione! - ele respondeu, e a bruxa nem ao menos percebeu que ele a havia chamado pelo primeiro nome.

Ela sentiu como se o houvesse abraçando por pelo menos dez minutos, antes de se desvencilhar, muito a contragosto, de seus braços fortes. Hermione sentiu o frio e desconforto que a ausência do corpo dele causou e estava a ponto de procurar abrigo novamente em seu abraço, quando sua visão periférica captou algo que fez seu sangue congelar.

Em pé na cozinha, com uma garrafa vazia de uísque de fogo em mãos, estava seu marido.

E ele havia visto tudo.

* * *

Por motivos que ela jamais compreenderia, Ron não mencionou o ocorrido no jardim até o momento em que as visitas foram embora e que seus filhos estivessem adormecidos em suas respectivas camas. Ele estava agindo de uma maneira tão normal, que a fez até mesmo questionar se ele pretendia dizer algo a respeito do abraço carinhoso que havia testemunhado.

Entretanto, todas suas esperanças foram por água abaixo ao descer as escadas e encontrá-lo sentado em sua poltrona, com os olhos completamente perdidos e um novo copo de uísque de fogo em suas mãos.

— Ron? - Hermione o chamou, hesitando em aproximar-se demais - Tudo bem?

— Há quanto tempo? - foi tudo o que ele disse, tomando um longo gole da bebida em seu copo.

— Do que você está falando? - ela retrucou.

— Há quanto tempo você está _transando_ com Draco Malfoy?

E ali estava o que ela havia temido a noite inteira. Os olhos de Ron faiscavam com uma ira que ela jamais havia visto antes e seu rosto havia assumido uma expressão quase maléfica. Ela sabia que deveria proceder com cuidado para não causar ainda mais irritação.

— Meu amor, eu não sei do que você está falando - ela respondeu, sentando-se no sofá - Nós não estamos dormindo juntos.

— Sei que não sou tão brilhante, mas é praticamente um insulto quando você me trata como se eu fosse um completo idiota - Ron praticamente cuspira as palavras - Eu sei _exatamente_ o que vi.

— Você está bêbado - Hermione sentenciou - Não sei o que você _acha_ que viu.

— Ele te abraçando daquele jeito - ele sibilou - Do mesmo jeito que _nós_ nos abraçávamos.

— Foi um abraço amigável - ela insistiu, evitando o olhar irado dele - Eu te juro que nunca dormi com ele.

— Então, o que aconteceu entre vocês? - indagou - Não adianta negar, eu sei que algo aconteceu. Ele nunca te olharia daquela maneira se nada tivesse acontecido entre vocês.

— De qual maneira, Ronald? - perguntou com rispidez - Você vai continuar a insistir que ele estava me _comendo_ com os olhos?

— Não - a face de Ron estava em chamas - Se nada tivesse acontecido entre vocês, ele não te olharia como se você fosse a mulher mais bonita e preciosa do mundo inteiro. Como se cada fibra do corpo dele te desejasse. Ele nunca te olharia como um idiota _apaixonado_.

Hermione emudeceu perante a ideia. Até qual ponto aquilo que seu marido falava era verdade e qual fração era produto de seu imaginário tomado pelo ciúme?

— Você não sabe do que está falando...

— Não sei do que estou falando? - ele vociferou, levantando-se de chofre - Você acha que eu não vi como os olhos dele brilhavam toda vez que você entrava em um cômodo? Como ele passou a noite inteira tentando conquistar a confiança dos _meus_ filhos? Como ele ria de todas as suas piadas?

— Por favor...

— Mas sabe qual foi a pior parte de _tudo_ isso? Ver que você o olhava da mesma forma o tempo inteiro. Como se ele fosse o centro do seu mundo.

— Você precisa me deixar falar...

— O que aconteceu entre vocês?

Naquele momento, ela sabia que não havia mais escapatória. O corpo de Ron estremecia com a raiva que o acometia e por mais que isso a apavorasse, Hermione já podia sentir a verdade escapando por entre seus lábios entreabertos.

— Nós nos beijamos - confessou, e sentindo-se incapaz de encará-lo, resolveu fitar os próprios pés - Eu te juro que nada passou de um beijo.

— Você o beijou? - a voz dele não era mais que um sussurro sufocado.

— Eu sinto muito - Hermione suplicou, e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto - Eu estava tão exausta e atormentada.

— Não posso nem olhar pra você - balbuciou, colocando o copo com uísque em cima da mesa de centro.

— Você precisa me escutar! - ela insistiu - Precisa me escutar da mesma forma que eu te escutei.

— Claro! - Ron trovejou - Você sempre foi a pessoa mais nobre desse casamento, não é? Aquela que escuta, a que perdoa e a que não tem um caso com a _porra_ de um Comensal da Morte.

— Isso não é justo! - Hermione disparou, sentindo sua têmpora latejar - Não é justo que me cobre tanta lealdade depois da humilhação pública que me fez passar.

— E até quando você vai usar isso como desculpa? - retorquiu - Eu estou aqui tentando ser um marido decente, reparando o erro que cometi e você está aí se _esfregando_ com Draco.

— Você não fale assim comigo! - a bruxa exigiu, apontando um dedo em riste na direção do marido - Será que você tem alguma noção de como está sendo difícil pra mim? Como é quase impossível viver a minha vida sabendo que todo mundo sabe da indiscrição que você cometeu? Você acha que eu não me odeio a cada minuto por sentir alguma coisa pelo Draco?

Em um instante, a expressão do rosto de Ron transformou-se de puro ódio para a de alguém que se deparou com um fantasma. Hermione levou mais alguns segundos para compreender o motivo da mudança tão repentina, até que seu cérebro finalmente processou tudo o que ela havia dito.

Ela realmente havia acabado de confessar seus sentimentos por outro homem para o seu marido?

— Ron, eu não quis dizer isso! - ela apressou-se em corrigir - Não quis dizer que eu tenho sentimentos por ele.

— Quer saber de uma coisa, Hermione? - Ron disse com frieza - Nós nos falamos amanhã. Vou dormir na casa da Ginny.

E antes que qualquer um deles pudesse tomar a iniciativa de qualquer ação, as chamas da lareira na sala de estar assumiram um tom esverdeado, expelindo um homem pálido e assustado.

— Auror McLaggen? - a Ministra encarou o visitante com confusão - O que você está fazendo em minha casa em plena madrugada?

— Ministra! - o auror rapidamente colocou-se de pé, ignorando completamente a presença do marido da mesma - É uma emergência. Eu estou responsável pelo plantão nos feriados e...

— Eu sei disso, Cormac - ela o interrompeu com impaciência - Qual é a emergência?

O rapaz finalmente encarou Ron, como se estivesse analisando se deveria falar na presença de um cidadão que não era funcionário do Ministério da Magia. Por fim, ele decidiu que não poderia ocultar a informação por mais tempo:

— Percy Weasley desapareceu há uma hora atrás - Cormac informou, focando sua atenção em Hermione - A _Sociedade_ enviou uma carta para o _Profeta Diário_ assumindo a autoria do sequestro.

* * *

 **N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Será que esse casamento ainda tem esperanças?**

 **No próximo capítulo, nós vamos descobrir um pouco mais sobre a Sociedade e teremos a participação de vários Weasley. Também prometo uma cena BEM importante para o Draco e a Hermione.**

 **Não esqueçam de deixar suas reviews**


	9. Capítulo 9

**N/A: Como sempre, quero dedicar o capítulo aos meus leitores favoritos: TedL, Minerva L, YazmimAndrade, Felicia Malfoy, Katsumi Hope, Francesca e Ane Whitlock Malfoy. Nem preciso dizer a alegria que sinto ao receber uma notificação e ver o nome de cada um de vocês. Saibam que são muito queridos e especiais Muito obrigada pelo apoio!**

 **Aparentemente, rolou um bug aqui no e eu só pude ler a review de vocês hoje (mas acho que já foi tudo normalizado, não se preocupem).**

 **Recomendo a leitura do capítulo ao som de: Alps (Novo Amor), We're Both So Sorry (Mirah) e Feel For Me (Foy Vance).**

 **Obs: Esse capítulo é um pouquinho NSFW. Prossigam com cuidado!**

* * *

 _"Oh, baby, beggin' you to save me though lately, I like 'em crazy / Oh, maybe, you could devastate me / Little Lady, come and fade me"_

 **Hurricane - Halsey**

* * *

Hermione observou o fluxo de aurores que eram ejetados pela lareira de seu gabinete no Ministério da Magia. Pela singularidade do horário, muitos não usavam os seus robes oficiais, transformando aquela cena em um desfile indecoroso de pijamas. Quando as chamas expeliram o último membro da força-tarefa, a bruxa os guiou em silêncio até a sala de reuniões onde eram esperados por Cormac, Harry e Ron.

— O que aconteceu? - Dean Thomas perguntou, enquanto ela selava a porta com feitiços para garantir a privacidade do grupo.

Ele era um dos bruxos que responderam ao chamado às pressas e trajava um cômico pijama de vaquinhas.

— Auror McLaggen, por favor, faça um resumo para o restante da força-tarefa - Harry ordenou, deixando que o companheiro de plantão assumisse a liderança.

— O chefe do _Departamento de Transportes Mágicos_ , Percy Weasley, desapareceu há uma hora e meia - Cormac informou, levantando-se e encarando os demais presentes - Ele estava em sua casa em Bristol, na companhia da esposa e das filhas. O _Profeta Diário_ nos enviou a carta que receberam, apenas quinze minutos após Audrey Weasley registrar a ocorrência no _Quartel-General dos Aurores_.

Com um movimento rebuscado de sua varinha, Cormac conjurou as palavras que apareceram brilhando em um tom vivo de azul, logo acima da mesa de conferência.

 _Aos leitores do Profeta Diário,_

 _O Ministério da Magia nos tomou algo e agora é a nossa vez de tirar algo deles. Percy Weasley é apenas o primeiro de uma extensa lista das pragas desse governo que precisamos eliminar. Esperamos que tenham apreciado o nosso presente de Natal._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _A Sociedade_

— McLaggen - Hermione o chamou após terminar de ler o conteúdo da carta pela segunda vez - Preciso que você escale um time dos aurores para garantir a segurança de todos os chefes de departamento e suas famílias. Thomas, você ficará responsável por aumentar a proteção no perímetro do Ministério. Potter, creio que você já tem uma equipe de busca em mente?

— Eu quero participar - Ron murmurou, seu olhar ainda fixo na carta da _Sociedade_ — Percy é o meu irmão.

— Claro - Harry concordou, com um aceno vago de cabeça - Como ex-auror, você é mais do que qualificado para auxiliar a equipe de busca.

— Malfoy - ela finalmente dirigiu a palavra ao consultor que estava sentado no canto oposto da mesa - Eles estão bravos por algo que apreendemos durante a última ação, possivelmente o homúnculo; portanto, também precisarei da sua ajuda.

Como se despertasse lentamente de um sonho, Ron desviou toda sua atenção para o rival e seu semblante transformou-se em uma carranca mau humorada. Por sua vez, Draco percebeu a alteração no ânimo do ruivo e seus lábios maquinalmente curvaram-se em um sorriso presunçoso.

— Estou ao seu dispor, Ministra - o loiro praticamente sibilou, sem retirar os olhos de Ron nem por um instante - Para _tudo_ o que você precisar.

— Isso é extremamente pessoal - prosseguiu, completamente alheia à batalha de egos que se formava ao seu redor - Eles sequestraram um dos nossos. Ninguém aqui descansará até que Percy Weasley esteja seguro em sua casa. Será que posso contar com a colaboração de todos?

Sem hesitarem, cerca de vinte cabeças concordaram em união.

— Vocês estão dispensados - Hermione anunciou - Menos você, Malfoy. Nós ainda precisamos discutir alguns detalhes.

Em silêncio, os aurores começaram a debandar. Antes de juntar-se aos outros, Ron parou ao lado de sua esposa e lhe apertou o ombro:

— Eu confio em você - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, finalmente seguindo Harry porta afora.

Hermione permitiu-se cerrar os olhos por alguns segundos, seu cérebro ainda meticulosamente descontruindo as palavras ditas por ele. Ela nunca pensou que ouviria um _"confio em você"_ que soasse tanto como uma ameaça.

— Granger? - a voz do único outro ocupante da sala a obrigou a voltar para a realidade.

— Eu não queria pedir isso na frente do Ron - ela disse, sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Draco - Mas preciso que você revise o laudo médico de Lorcan e as autópsias de todas as vítimas. Não acredito que a _Sociedade_ esteja escolhendo essas pessoas aleatoriamente e é por isso que precisamos encontrar algum padrão entre todos eles.

— Eu encontrarei - Draco garantiu, examinando-a com preocupação - Falando em Ron...

— Ele sabe - Hermione o interrompeu, as memórias da discussão com seu marido voltando à sua mente.

— O quê?

— Sabe que nós nos beijamos - explicou, retribuindo o olhar dele - Ele viu o nosso abraço no jardim e ficou tão desconfiado que não pude continuar a esconder.

Draco recostou-se no apoio de sua cadeira e encarou as mãos com estranho fascínio. Sem muita paciência, Hermione viu-se no direito de findar qualquer fosse a maluquice que houvesse o acometido naquele instante:

— O que _demônio_ s você está fazendo? - perguntou, sem deixar de notar a irritação em seu próprio tom de voz.

— Apenas me certificando de que realmente estou vivo - explicou calmamente - Será que você se importaria em esclarecer por qual motivo seu marido ainda não me matou?

— Eu acho que a preocupação com a vida do irmão dele é mais importante do que buscar vingança - a morena disse, fazendo com que ele voltasse seu foco para a situação atual.

— Desculpe - Draco murmurou, sentindo-se culpado por estar fazendo piadas em um momento delicado - Suponho que você também não queira falar sobre isso, certo?

— Agora não - ela respondeu, apoiando a testa nas mãos - Preciso convocar outra coletiva de imprensa e me preparar para lidar com um exército de Weasleys preocupados.

Hermione sentiu uma mão masculina afagar um de seus ombros com gentileza. Sem pensar muito, ela buscou amparo naquele toque, repousando a sua própria mão sobre a mão de Draco, retribuindo-lhe a carícia.

— Eu estarei aqui quando você quiser falar sobre isso.

Ela queria entregar-se ao momento de vulnerabilidade, porém, ainda existia muito orgulho dentro dela e isso a impedia de admitir o quanto realmente precisava dele naquele instante.

— Obrigada - foi tudo o que ela conseguiu articular, sua mão finalmente quebrando o contato com a dele.

— Bem, vou revisar o que você pediu - Draco levantou-se - E Granger?

— Sim?

— Só queria te lembrar que eu realmente estou aqui para _tudo_ o que você precisar - ele disse, e antes que ela tivesse chance de respondê-lo, o bruxo já havia deixado o recinto.

* * *

Nas primeiras vinte e quatro horas do desaparecimento de Percy Weasley, a Ministra sentiu-se completamente inútil, sabendo que seu cargo não lhe permitia participar da equipe de busca com seu marido e o melhor amigo. Sua sina foi enfrentar uma horda furiosa de jornalistas em uma coletiva de imprensa e fazer o possível para controlar o desejo de azarar até a oitava geração de Adrian Pucey.

No segundo dia, ela ainda permanecia firme em seu propósito de não arredar o pé do Ministério até que alguém trouxesse pelo menos uma notícia boa a respeito do paradeiro de seu cunhado. O restante do seu tempo foi ocupado desempenhando o papel de terapeuta para os membros mais aflitos do clã Weasley.

Ao raiar do terceiro dia, Hermione não passava de uma sombra exausta, faminta e emocionalmente abalada. Seus olhos nem ao menos conseguiam focalizar o borrão que se assemelhava muito ao chefe dos aurores, enquanto o mesmo a atualizava sobre o progresso do caso:

— Nós fizemos incursões por Essex, em propriedades de bruxos e trouxas e não encontramos nenhum possível cativeiro - Harry explicava, a falta de emoção em sua voz era um indício claro de que sua esperança estava esmorecendo - Hoje iremos nos dividir entre três grupos para cobrir Kent, Norfolk e Middlesex. Mione, você está me escutando?

Com um sobressalto, a bruxa percebeu que o seu esgotamento havia finalmente atingido o patamar em que ela simplesmente cochilara com os olhos abertos. Tentando o seu melhor para recuperar um pouco da compostura, ela ajeitou-se no assento e tentou parecer o mais compenetrada possível:

— Claro! - mentiu, tentando controlar um inoportuno desejo de bocejar - Você estava me informando quais serão os próximos condados em que sua equipe concentrará as buscas.

— Ninguém vai te julgar se você for para a casa e dormir por algumas horas - seu amigo comentou, sua testa franzida em sinal de apreensão.

— Nós sabemos que isso não é verdade - Hermione soltou um muxoxo de desgosto - Pedi que Espinoza buscasse roupas novas para mim e ela falou que minha casa está abarrotada de repórteres sedentos por qualquer desculpa para me atormentar.

— Você pode ir para a minha casa - Harry sugeriu - Seus filhos estão por lá mesmo. Tenho certeza que Ginny não hesitaria em cortar os dedos de qualquer jornalista que colocasse o pé em nossa propriedade.

Hermione sorriu com a pequena imagem que ganhou vida em sua mente. Se existia alguém que seria capaz de decepar os membros de um paparazzo intrometido, essa pessoa certamente atendia pelo nome de Ginevra Potter.

— Eu acho que não seria uma má ideia - ela ponderou a sugestão por mais alguns segundos - Estou sentindo falta de Hugo e Rose.

— Ótimo! - exclamou aliviado - Falarei com a Ava para que ninguém entre em seu gabinete durante esse tempo.

— Não que eu acredite que você seja capaz de fazer com que a minha secretária cumpra com seus deveres pela primeira vez em anos, mas muito obrigada pela tentativa.

— Tudo o que preciso é piscar meus encantadores olhos verdes para ela - Harry vangloriou-se, enquanto assistia a amiga guardar seus pertences na bolsa - Hum, por favor, não mencione essa parte para a minha esposa?

— Claro que não - Hermione riu-se, caminhando em direção à lareira e apanhando um pouco de pó de flú - Nem quero imaginar qual parte sua ela cortaria fora se soubesse que você anda por aí piscando para a Ava.

E deixando um apavorado chefe dos aurores para trás, a bruxa sumiu por entre as chamas esmeralda, somente para reaparecer em um cenário que só poderia ser descrito como _holocausto_.

O que antes era a cozinha da família Potter, agora era uma pista de corrida para dois pequenos bruxos que brincavam de pega-pega. Para complementar o ambiente caótico, panelas chiavam no fogão, fumaça condensava a atmosfera e gritos reverberavam por todos os cantos da casa.

 _—_ _Aguamenti_! - Hermione conjurou um jato de água da ponta de sua varinha com o intuito de apagar o foco de incêndio.

— HENDERSON E ESPINOZA! - uma voz familiar repreendeu o par de crianças que corriam livremente pela cozinha - EU PEDI QUE VOCÊS OLHASSEM AS PANELAS.

Em meio à fumaça cinza, surgiu uma mulher descabelada, segurando precariamente um bebê moreno em seus braços. Lentamente, Hermione compreendeu o que estava ocorrendo. Já que diversos membros da força-tarefa foram obrigados a trabalhar em meio às festas de final de ano, o lar dos Potter fora transformado em uma espécie de creche temporária para os filhos dos aurores.

E era óbvio que Ginny não estava curtindo muito sua nova função.

— Mione! - ela exclamou ao deparar-se com a morena no meio de sua cozinha - Segure esse daqui, por favor - acrescentou passando o bebê apressadamente para a amiga.

— E quem é esse rapazinho? - Hermione perguntou, balançando o menino risonho em seus braços.

A ruiva que estava distraída servindo-se de uma generosa taça de _rosé_ , olhou novamente para a criança, como se tentasse desvendar sua identidade:

— Jon Thomas-Finnigan? - ela arriscou, supondo que aquele era o filho de Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnigan - Eu honestamente nem sei mais quem é quem.

— MÃE! - Albus Severus abriu a porta da cozinha, quase sendo derrubado pela prole dos aurores, quando os mesmos passaram em disparada por ele - ROSE E SCORPIUS ESTÃO SE PEGANDO NO MEU QUARTO.

— CALE A BOCA! - Rose chegou quase derrapando ao lado dele - NÓS NÃO ESTAVÁMOS FAZENDO NADA.

— Como assim? - Hermione indagou, fazendo com que a filha e o sobrinho finalmente notassem sua presença.

— Eu juro que não estou fazendo nada, mamãe! - ela lançou um breve olhar assassino para o primo - Ele só está com ciúmes porque o amigo dele prefere passar tempo comigo.

— É realmente muito complicado fazer outra coisa quando você fica enfiando a língua na boca dele o tempo inteiro!

— Não fique tão tristinho - a menina ruiva caçoou - Eu pensei que você já tivesse se acostumado com a ideia de que sempre roubarei todos os seus brinquedos.

— Parem de discutir por conta de Scorpius - Ginny finalmente interveio - Al, encontre um passatempo, uma namorada, um namorado, eu sinceramente não me importo, desde que você pare de importunar sua prima.

Rose deixou escapar uma risada maldosa.

— Rose Granger-Wesley - a matriarca dos Potter finalmente virou-se para a sobrinha - Não pense que só por essa casa ser cheia de feitiços contraceptivos que eu tolerarei esse tipo de comportamento debaixo do meu teto.

Albus a encarou com um ar vitorioso.

— Quer saber de uma coisa? - Ginny disse, pegando o bebê de Hermione e o entregando nos braços do filho - Por que vocês três não vão brincar de casinha com o Jon? Pelo amor de Circe, eu preciso de um pouco de paz!

Completamente constrangidos, os adolescentes murmuram um pedido de desculpas às pressas e partiram com o bebê, finalmente deixando a mãe e a tia à sós.

— E eu que achava que a situação no Ministério estava insuportável - Hermione comentou, ainda assustada com a quantidade de informações com a qual foi bombardeada em tão pouco tempo - Como você está?

— Sobrevivendo - ela respondeu - Tentando me lembrar que não quero ir para Azkaban por esganar um bando de crianças arteiras.

— Eu realmente sinto muito por você ter ficado encarregada disso.

— Tudo bem - a ruiva fez um gesto displicente com a mão - Eu sei que estão todos estão fazendo de tudo para encontrar meu irmão. O mínimo que posso fazer é ficar de olho nos filhos dos aurores. Você quer vinho?

Hermione mordeu os lábios, lutando bravamente contra um resquício de culpa por estar considerando beber durante o seu horário de trabalho. Por fim, a bruxa resolveu assumir a transgressão e apanhou uma segunda taça que estava descansando na pia.

— Essa é a minha garota! - Ginny comemorou, abrindo novamente a garrafa de rosé e servindo-a - Sabe, Ron esteve aqui ontem...

Sem nem ao menos precisar olhar diretamente para a cunhada, ela sabia perfeitamente ao que a outra bruxa se referia e antes de respondê-la, sorveu um pouco de coragem líquida.

— Então, ele te contou o que aconteceu, não é mesmo? - ela suspirou conformada - Você me odeia?

— Não - respondeu anormalmente séria - Se realmente quer minha opinião, meu irmão estava _pedindo_ para que isso acontecesse. Não vou julgá-la por isso.

Hermione precisou controlar um ímpeto de chorar. Ela sinceramente esperava outra reação por parte dos familiares de seu marido; entretanto, Ginny sempre conseguia surpreendê-la de uma maneira inesperada e positiva. Antes que ela pudesse vocalizar sua gratidão, outro pensamento urgente instalou-se em seu cérebro.

— Harry sabe? - perguntou, sem nem ao menos conseguir imaginar o que seu melhor amigo estava pensando dela naquele instante.

— Não e eu agradeceria se você não mencionasse nada para ele - ela bebericou sua taça - A última coisa que eu quero é passar o meu dia apagando um incêndio na árvore de Natal, coisa que ele certamente causaria se soubesse que sua melhor amiga beijou Draco.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas arderem quase que instantemente. Amaldiçoando-se em silêncio, Hermione não pode deixar de se perguntar até quando reagiria assim somente pela simples menção dele.

— Vamos lá, esqueça que eu sou a irmã de Ron por uns minutos - pediu, sentando em uma das cadeiras da cozinha - Minha amiga beijou alguém e eu gostaria de uns detalhes.

— Isso é meio estranho - disse, sem conseguir imaginar um cenário em que ela conseguisse trocar esse tipo de confidências com a sua cunhada.

— Mione, eu sou uma mulher monógama em um relacionamento sério, me deixe viver através de suas aventuras extraconjugais - Ginny implorou - Já te disse que o meu irmão _pediu_ para que isso acontecesse quando dormiu com aquela sirigaita da Abigail.

Hermione não conseguiu conter a surpresa que rapidamente tomou conta de sua feição. Ela nunca soubera dos detalhes por trás da traição de Ron e saber que ele havia transado com outra mulher, certamente era uma novidade para a bruxa.

— Droga! - a ruiva levou a mão aos lábios, como se quisesse engolir as palavras que havia acabado de falar - Você não sabia dessa parte, né? Droga! Me desculpe...

— Está tudo bem - ela garantiu, tomando um gole exagerado do vinho - Não acho que esse _detalhe_ fará alguma diferença.

— Bem, pelo menos você pode me contar se ele beija bem? - a bruxa ruiva perguntou, conjurando outra garrafa de _rosé_ de seu armário.

— Nós só nos beijamos um pouco - Hermione confessou - Foi logo depois de encontrarmos Logan.

— Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta...

— Sim, eu diria que o beijo dele é bem adequado e possui a quantidade apropriada de saliva e língua.

— Já reparou que você consegue descrever até uns amassos como se estivesse lendo um relatório do seu trabalho? - Ginny revirou os olhos - E o que você pretende fazer agora?

— Não sei - ela quase choramingou - Nem sei se o seu irmão pretende olhar na minha cara.

— É claro que ele vai olhar na sua cara - a ruiva garantiu, como se fosse se certificar pessoalmente de que isso ocorresse - Ele é bem estúpido se pensa que pode encontrar mulher melhor, mais bonita ou inteligente que você.

Ela riu, o vinho finalmente estava fazendo o efeito desejado e a deixando um pouco mais relaxada.

— Eu queria ter metade da confiança que você tem em mim.

— Você sabe que sempre será parte da minha família, certo? Não importa o que acontecer...

— Claro.

— Entretanto, eu acho que você deveria refletir um pouco sobre essa situação - a cunhada recomendou - Você não é o tipo de mulher vingativa e se você beijou outro homem não foi para se vingar de Ron.

Ginny estava coberta de razão. Tudo o que havia acontecido com Draco não fazia parte de um plano mesquinho de vendeta. Ela sentia algo por ele. O único problema era que ela não conseguia decifrar ao certo qual era o sentimento predominante. É claro que existia o tesão incontrolável, mas também havia um carinho imensurável envolvido. Como ela conseguiu chegar a esse ponto?

— Eu pensarei a respeito disso - ela prometeu - Mas só conseguirei fazer isso se você encher meu copo novamente.

 _—_ _Essa é minha garota!_ — a bruxa repetiu, abrindo com animação a segunda garrafa de vinho que elas compartilhariam naquela manhã.

* * *

Na madrugada do quinto dia, Hermione estava sobrevivendo com a ajuda de doses cavalares de cafeína e alguns pequenos encantamentos para manter-se ativa. Conformada por ser deixada de fora da parte "dinâmica" da força-tarefa, a Ministra continuava a revirar documentos atrás de qualquer informação que houvesse lhe escapado à primeira vista.

E foi assim que Draco a encontrou, amotinada na sala de reuniões e cercada por uma mixórdia de pergaminhos e livros.

— Preciso do seu belo cérebro - ele comentou, abrindo espaço na mesa e jogando diversas pastas à frente da bruxa - Você estava certa.

— Eu sempre estou certa - Hermione afirmou, tentando não demonstrar a mágoa por ter seu trabalho de cinco horas espalhado pela mesa - Mas será que você poderia me explicar o que acertei?

Impaciente, o bruxo abriu uma das pastas e apontou para uma lista de nomes com os quais ela estava bem familiarizada. Marcus Ferguson, Luke Cholderton, Amber Gilbert, Alyssa Fleamont e Noah Parker. Cinco bruxos. Cinco vítimas da _Sociedade_.

— Eles foram os cinco primeiros, correto? - perguntou retoricamente - Você sabe o que eles têm em comum?

Hermione apanhou a lista e a analisou com cuidado. Todos eles foram sequestrados e mortos antes da Sociedade responsabilizar-se pelos crimes. No início, os aurores até mesmo estavam trabalhando com a hipótese de um assassino em série, pelo estado semelhante em que seus corpos foram encontrados. Mas aí é que terminava qualquer equivalência entre eles.

Entre as vítimas, haviam homens e mulheres, puros-sangues e nascidos trouxas, sonserinos e grifinórios, lufanos e corvinais, jovens e idosos...

Ela não fazia ideia do que esses bruxos tinham em comum.

— Suponho que essa é a hora em que você me explica - Hermione disse, o olhar ainda fixo nos nomes.

— Marcus Ferguson, a primeira vítima, era o apanhador reserva do Tornados de Tutshill - Draco explicou - Cholderton estava em treinamento na Academia de Aurores. Gilbert era uma das bailarinas d'As Esquisitonas. Fleamont domesticava dragões. Parker era um auror aposentado. Você consegue ver um padrão agora?

Hermione revirou a pasta atrás das fichas dos bruxos e as estudou em silêncio. Ela não conseguia enxergar nenhuma similaridade entre as vítimas ou suas profissões. O único pensamento que passou por sua mente é que todos tinham um físico impressionante.

— Todos eles são fortes? - ela disse e imediatamente sentiu-se idiota por verbalizar tal teoria.

— Exato! - o loiro exclamou animado - Os cinco primeiros eram extremamente atléticos e possuíam uma saúde extraordinária.

A Ministra ainda não estava totalmente convencida de que aquela poderia ser uma informação importante e Draco imediatamente percebeu sua ansiedade, tirando uma nova lista de nomes da pasta.

— Carmen Gowan, Lorcan Scamander e Percy Weasley - ele leu cada um dos nomes - Consegue enxergar o padrão entre os últimos três?

Carmen Gowan era uma bruxa recém-saída de Hogwarts e a primeira vítima "oficial" da _Sociedade_. Seu sequestro foi o primeiro a ser anunciado com premeditação no _Profeta Diário_. Hermione nunca se esqueceria que no dia de seu desaparecimento, a jovem tinha um horário marcado com ela para uma entrevista de emprego. Gowan havia sido indicada pela própria Minerva McGonagall. A bruxa havia conseguido a impossível tarefa de impressionar a diretora da escola.

Essa lembrança agridoce foi suficiente para fazer com que ela conectasse as peças restantes do quebra-cabeça.

— Eles são todos brilhantes - Hermione murmurou - Gowan era uma aluna excepcional, assim como Lorcan, ela já assistia aulas avançadas em Hogwarts em seu segundo ano. Percy, além de uma ótima carreira acadêmica, tem todas essas ideias geniais que revolucionaram os meios de transporte mágico.

— Bingo! - Draco exclamou, um sorriso satisfeito estampado em seus lábios.

— Você está me dizendo que os cinco primeiros foram escolhidos pela sua constituição física e os últimos três pelo cérebro? - ela indagou incrédula - Por mais que eu entenda o seu raciocínio, não consigo enxergar uma motivação.

— É aqui que as coisas ficam interessantes - ele disse, finalmente sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado dela - Eles falaram sobre algo que o Ministério tomou deles, não é?

— Certo.

— Eu analisei o homúnculo e finalmente compreendi o que não estava se encaixando. Nunca conseguiria recriá-lo usando somente os princípios da Alquimia, já que eles se utilizaram de outros métodos para produzi-lo.

— Como você pode te certeza disso?

— Hum, agora vem a parte desagradável - Draco engoliu em seco e respirou fundo antes de prosseguir - O homúnculo não foi só criado a partir de fluídos corporais e objetos inanimados. Ele tem outras características humanas, tal como enxertos de pele e até mesmo os olhos.

A bruxa nem ao menos teve tempo de ficar horrorizada com a informação. Pela primeira vez, suas mãos funcionaram mais rápido que seu cérebro e ela automaticamente começou a revirar a mesa atrás de um dossiê intitulado _Autópsias - Vítimas Fatais da Sociedade_.

— Aqui! - exclamou exasperada, abrindo a pasta - Ferguson foi esfolado vivo. Cholderton foi encontrado sem os globos oculares.

— E se eles não estiverem torturando os sequestrados? - ele perguntou - E se o que nós acreditávamos ser marcas de tortura são apenas o resultado de experimentos doentios?

— Você acha que eles estão sendo usados como criaturas de laboratório? - o horror finalmente apossou-se da bruxa - Eles não podem fazer isso. Nós temos _leis_ contra esse tipo de coisa.

Draco a encarou por alguns segundos como se quisesse questionar se ela realmente acreditava que a _Sociedade_ respeitava qualquer tipo de lei, por fim, ele decidiu que era melhor deixá-la ter seu momento de indignação em paz.

— Eu acredito que eles estão procurando bruxos com características bem específicas para esses experimentos - continuou - Não sei o que eles estão tentando criar, mas acho que posso afirmar que eles finalmente chegaram na etapa do intelecto.

A Ministra sentiu o estômago revirar-se violentamente. Isso era demais até mesmo para ela.

— Cinco dias... - ela balbuciou, seus olhos vidrados no conteúdo das autópsias - Cinco dias!

— Granger? Está tudo bem?

— Nenhum deles sobreviveu além de cinco dias - sentenciou com amargura - Percy está desaparecido há cinco dias.

— Isso não quer dizer que seu cunhado esteja... - Draco parou de falar abruptamente, escolhendo com cautela suas próximas palavras - Lorcan Scamander sobreviveu por uma semana inteira.

— Lorcan é uma criança - retrucou irritada - Eles provavelmente precisaram tomar mais cuidado para que ele não morresse durante esses experimentos.

— Nós vamos encontrá-lo com vida - ele insistiu.

— Você não entende! - exclamou, levantando-se de seu assento - Eu _preciso_ encontrá-lo vivo. Não posso deixar que Ron me odeie mais ainda. Eu já sou a megera que vai se _separar_ do marido e definitivamente não posso ser a incompetente que não conseguiu encontrar o irmão dele a tempo.

Ela estremecia com o pavor das hipóteses que se formavam em seu cérebro e faziam com que seu sistema límbico entrasse em curto-circuito. Hermione até mesmo conseguia sentir uma veia em sua testa pulsando pela tensão. Com um suspiro de derrota, Draco levantou-se de seu assento e tomou a iniciativa de dar alguns passos até a bruxa que continuava mumificada em seu estado de torpor.

— Você vai se separar do Weasley? - ele perguntou, seu rosto pontiagudo a examinando com curiosidade.

— Eu... - a morena piscou algumas vezes, voltando para a realidade - Vou me separar do Ron - concluiu surpresa por finalmente estar admitindo essa ideia em voz alta.

— Bem, isso já é suficiente pra mim - e sem titubear, os lábios dele perderam-se nos dela.

Por um milésimo de segundo, Hermione foi pega completamente despreparada pela voracidade com a qual havia sido atacada. Mas ali estava ele, o homem que ela tanto desejava, clamando sua boca sem nenhum resquício de pudor ou arrependimento.

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que a língua dele conquistasse o domínio de seus lábios. Dessa vez, ela não estava tão preocupada em ter o controle da situação. Ela queria que ele a conduzisse. Queria que ele a _invadisse_.

Sem a interferência prepotente dela, o beijo logo passou de ensandecido para sedutor. Ele já não a beijava como se o mundo fosse terminar dentro de poucos instantes e sim como se quisesse prová-la, experimentando cada canto de sua boca e explorando as reações que poderia causar com sua língua.

Ela nunca havia sido beijada com tanta devoção em toda sua vida.

— Hermione - ele murmurou, no momento em que as mãos dela alcançaram os botões de sua camisa - Eu não pretendo me afastar, então é bom que você tenha certeza do que estamos fazendo aqui...

A bruxa o olhou cheia de convicção e não quebrou o contato visual até que tivesse desabotoado o último botão da camisa dele, ajudando-o a livrar-se da peça indesejada de vestuário.

— Eu te mato se você pensar em se afastar dessa vez - ela sussurrou, envolvendo suas mãos delicadas no pescoço dele e o puxando para si.

Eles retomaram o beijo no mesmo ritmo apaixonado. Seus lábios aventuravam-se além dos limites de suas bocas e quando deu por si, ela estava beijando o maxilar do bruxo, enquanto ele tentava arrancar a blusa dela com impaciência.

— Calma - ela pediu, seus lábios encostados na garganta dele - Deixa que eu te ajudo com isso.

Draco grunhiu quando ela finalmente desenroscou-se do tecido fino, enchendo a área de seu colo nu com mais beijos impetuosos. Hermione fraquejou e precisou buscar apoio na mesa de conferência. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para posicionar sua coxa entre as pernas dela, fazendo com que ela roçasse o corpo freneticamente contra sua calça de alfaiataria.

— Eu quero você na mesa - ele exigiu, usando sua própria coxa para levantá-la e colocá-la sentada ali.

— Eu quero você - foi tudo o que ela conseguiu suplicar de volta, suas mãos se atrapalhando ao tentar retirar o cinto dele.

Com um aperto firme, o loiro a segurou pelos cabelos, obrigando-a a olhar diretamente em seus olhos de pupilas dilatadas e sedentos de prazer. Com a respiração errática, Hermione não ousou parar de observá-lo, enquanto fazia uma tentativa mais frutífera para livrá-lo do cinto.

Quando o barulho metálico da fivela atingindo o chão chegou aos seus ouvidos, ela investiu novamente contra ele, os lábios ávidos sugando a pele sensível de seu pescoço. Os dedos experientes de Draco alisaram o sutiã dela, suas mãos apalparam seus seios por cima da renda e a bruxa emitiu um gemido baixinho de aprovação.

Sôfrega, Hermione agarrou o rosto pálido do rapaz entre seus dedos e o beijou demoradamente. Ela sabia que havia atingindo um ponto do prazer em que nada a faria parar; todavia, sua intenção foi rapidamente descontinuada ao ouvir uma voz inconfundível esbravejar seu nome.

— HERMIONE?

Muito lentamente, ela espiou por cima dos ombros largos de Draco e contemplou a face horrorizada de Harry.

— HARRY! - ela gemeu exasperada - EU POSSO EXPLICAR...

— Olá, Potter! - o outro bruxo o cumprimentou despreocupadamente, como se o fato de estar parado entre as pernas abertas dela não fosse nenhum motivo para alarde.

— Eu vim até aqui para te avisar que encontramos o corpo de Percy Weasley - ele informou, visivelmente fazendo um grande esforço para não perder a cabeça - Nós ainda não avisamos a família e eu pensei que você gostaria de contar ao Ron, já que ele é seu _marido_. Bem, acho que está bem claro que me enganei, não é mesmo?

E sem cerimônias, o bruxo saiu da sala batendo a porta com um estrondo.

* * *

 **N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Em primeiro lugar, queria pedir desculpas por matar o Percy, mas achei que era necessário para prosseguir com a história.**

 **O que vocês acharam da caracterização da Ginny? E sobre as coisas horríveis que a Sociedade faz com suas vítimas? Por fim, NÃO DEIXEM DE ME FALAR O QUE ACHARAM DA HERMIONE FINALMENTE DECIDINDO QUE VAI SE SEPARAR DO RON!**

 **Sei que vocês esperaram muito por essa cena, mas era óbvio que alguém tinha que estragar o clima, né? (já que TODO MUNDO entra nessa sala sem ser anunciado né).**

 **Enfim, espero as resenhas de vocês! Beijão e até a próxima!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**N/A:** **Eu sei que o capítulo demorou (uma semana) para ficar pronto e gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo tempo anormal que levei para atualizar. Prometo que não acontecerá novamente, ok?**

 **Finalmente chegamos ao capítulo dez dessa história e eu gostaria de dedicá-lo para os meus leitores mais fiéis: TedL, YazmimAndrade, Francesca, Ane Whitlock Malfoy e L. Padfoot.**

 **Não canso de falar o quanto vocês são importantes para mim e que todos já tem um lugarzinho cativo em meu coração.**

 **Recomendo a leitura ao som de Frail Love (Cloves), After the Storm (Mumford & Sons) e Latch - Acoustic (Sam Smith).**

* * *

 _"I've got a lover / a love like religion / I'm such a fool for sacrifice / It's coming down, down, I'm coming down"_

 **Coming Down - Halsey**

* * *

— HARRY! - Hermione gritou o nome do chefe dos aurores novamente, e por um milagre, conseguiu alcançá-lo antes que o mesmo saísse de seu gabinete.

 _— Finite Incantatem!_ — o bruxo segurava a varinha com mãos trêmulas, apontando diretamente para a figura confusa da Ministra da Magia.

— Qual é o seu problema? - esganiçou-se - O que você está tentando fazer?

— Tentando quebrar o feitiço que aquele imbecil jogou em você - ele esbravejou - Você estava sob o comando de uma maldição imperdoável. Só isso pode justificar o que eu acabei de ver.

— Potter, você acha mesmo que eu sou o tipo de cara que precisa de _Imperius_ para seduzir alguém? - a voz debochada às costas dela era um indicativo que Draco havia se reunido ao grupo.

Institivamente, ela virou-se para encará-lo, munida de um olhar em que claramente podia se ver que a presença dele não era muito bem-vinda naquele impasse. Contudo, antes que pudesse externar seus pensamentos, sua visão foi capturada pelo tórax desnudo do bruxo que vestia vagarosamente sua camisa. O vocabulário, que para Hermione sempre fora tão vasto, naquele instante havia sido expurgado de sua mente sem misericórdia.

— Vocês são inacreditáveis! - Harry vociferou, ao perceber o rubor que se espalhava pelas bochechas da amiga - Você passou todos os dias enfiada aqui no Ministério transando com o seu amante? Como pode fazer isso sabendo que todos nós estávamos lá fora procurando o Percy?

Como se houvesse sido esbofeteada, a bruxa finalmente voltou à realidade em um sobressalto indignado, seus olhos estreitaram-se perigosamente na direção do amigo.

— Não ouse insinuar isso! - ela o advertiu em tom hostil - Você sabe muito bem que fiz o possível e impossível para encontrar o Percy com vida. Eu nunca usaria o desaparecimento dele como uma desculpa para...

— Ela está certa, Potter - Draco continuava parado ao lado dela. Ele finalmente havia terminado de abotoar a camisa e agora ocupava-se em colocar o cinto - Nós _ainda_ não transamos e devo dizer que é a segunda vez que seu senso de oportunidade nos impede de...

— DRACO! - Hermione urrou - Não se meta!

— Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? - Harry quis saber - Foi assim que você resolveu se vingar do Ron?

— O que está acontecendo entre o Draco e eu não tem absolutamente nada a ver com a infidelidade do meu marido - a morena retorquiu - E desde quando você se preocupa tanto com o que acontece no meu casamento? Não me lembro de vê-lo tão indignado quando Ron dormiu com outra mulher.

Ela assistiu atenta ao exato momento em que a expressão no rosto de seu melhor amigo transmutou-se da indignação para a mágoa. Os anos de familiaridade fizeram com que ela compreendesse o motivo antes que o mesmo escapasse pelos lábios trépidos dele:

— Eu aparatei no jardim da sua casa _no momento_ em que li a matéria no _Profeta Diário_ — ele contou - Não pense que eu não falei para o Ron _exatamente_ o que ele merecia ouvir. Vocês são meus melhores amigos e não consigo compreender por que estão se ferindo dessa maneira tão infantil.

— Juro que não estou fazendo isso para ferir ninguém.

— Ele sempre me perguntou - Harry prosseguiu - Sempre quis saber se eu havia percebido _algo_ entre vocês. E não sou cego, sabe? Eu via a forma que vocês se olhavam o tempo inteiro. Só não quis acreditar que seria capaz disso, Mione.

— Ron sabe - ela confessou irritada - Eu contei para ele. Não fiquei esperando que meu marido descobrisse através de um jornal.

— Seu _marido_ — o auror riu-se - Depois do que eu presenciei é estranho ouvir essa palavra.

O escárnio na voz de seu amigo produziu um efeito colateral inesperado e Hermione sentiu a frágil fibra que a separava da insanidade romper-se em seu cérebro.

— Eu sei, está bem? Sei que estou me comportando como uma adolescente e colocando todo o meu casamento em risco - ela disparou com voracidade - Mas a verdade é que estou pouco me importando. Não fui eu quem escolheu quebrar os votos. Ron e sua insegurança infindável tomaram a decisão por mim. Então, não me julgue por ter desenvolvido sentimentos por Draco.

— Você desenvolveu _sentimentos_ por mim? - a voz de Draco não passava de um sussurro incrédulo.

Hermione virou-se para encará-lo. Ela estava tão perdida em seu discurso que havia se esquecido completamente da presença dele. Seus lábios movimentaram-se em silêncio perante ao olhar alarmado do loiro.

— Você realmente _sente_ alguma coisa por esse demônio albino? - Harry engrossou o coro.

Repentinamente, ela percebeu que estava cercada por todos os cantos. Não era exatamente assim que ela havia imaginado que seria o momento em que ela finalmente abriria seu coração.

Não demorou muito para que Hermione admitisse a derrota. Ultimamente nada em sua vida seguia o rumo esperado. Ela não tinha mais controle de nada.

E isso a aterrorizava.

— Tudo está entrando em colapso há meses - ela desabafou - Meu casamento acabou e minha vida profissional parece estar sempre por um fio. Draco é a única coisa que me faz sentir viva. Eu me arrependo por ter me entregado a ele antes de me separar, mas nem por um instante eu me arrependo _dele_.

Por mais que quisesse, a bruxa não conseguiu reunir coragem suficiente para encarar o homem que estava parado ao seu lado. Ela não queria saber quais efeitos, negativos ou positivos, sua pequena declaração havia causado nele.

Hermione manteve seu olhar fixo em Harry e assistiu, cheia de apreensão, a face de seu melhor amigo mudar suavemente de asco para compreensão.

Uma onda de alívio tomou conta do corpo dela quando ele começou a falar:

— Não vou dizer que entendo - murmurou - Também não direi que apoio. Mas se isso, esse _relacionamento_ , te faz feliz, eu também não pretendo me opor. Você realmente estava falando sério quando disse que seu casamento acabou?

— Sim - ela assentiu com certeza absoluta - Eu ainda amo o Ron e não seria justo submetê-lo a isso. Ele merece encontrar alguém que possa dar tudo o que anseia. Esse alguém já não sou eu há muito tempo.

Harry suspirou. Era como se o fim do casamento dela representasse o fim de uma era para ele. Uma era em que os três reinaram absolutos havia chegado ao fim. Novos tempos, com Draco Malfoy como o quarto membro do grupo, estavam por vir.

— Eu darei a notícia sobre o falecimento do Percy para Ron - ele disse - Desde que você me conceda dois favores simples.

Hermione acenou a cabeça positivamente. Ela provavelmente faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse naquele instante. Qualquer coisa para garantir que ele não a odiasse tanto.

— Não se separe do Ron agora, ok? - Harry pediu - Não estou querendo convencê-la a mudar de ideia. Só espere algumas semanas até que o período de luto passe. Não sei se ele suportaria dois baques em seguida. Você sabe que ele sempre foi o mais frágil de nós três.

Ele estava correto. Seu marido era cheio de qualidades, mas nunca fora reconhecido por sua resistência emocional. Muito menos por ser compreensivo. Hermione viu-se concordando com a proposta do amigo, porém, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Draco precipitou-se:

— É claro que ela não vai abandonar o marido _agora_.

Harry e Hermione fitaram o bruxo e nenhum dos dois fizeram um bom trabalho em ocultar a perplexidade estampada em seus rostos.

— Estou ofendido por vocês acreditarem que eu não concordaria com isso - o loiro crispou os lábios - Só um monstro exigiria que ela largasse o marido minutos depois de ele receber a notícia da morte do irmão.

— Ótimo - Harry disse, os olhos verdes ainda o estudavam como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que o visse - O segundo favor que tenho para te pedir é que você demita Ava Ethel e contrate uma secretária decente. Eu vou me matar se entrar novamente em seu gabinete e ver qualquer parte de Draco Malfoy que não deveria estar exposta.

E ali, daquela maneira velada e disfarçada de crítica, estava todo o apoio que ela precisava de seu melhor amigo.

— E você - ele continuou, e apontou o dedo em riste na direção de Draco - Faça qualquer coisa para magoá-la e eu te matarei sem pestanejar. Eu sou o chefe dos aurores e posso fazer com que isso pareça um acidente infeliz. Estamos de acordo?

Ele limitou-se a concordar silenciosamente. A falta de um comentário inadequado da parte dele era um sinal de que estava levando a ameaça a sério.

— Muito bem - Harry concluiu satisfeito - Nos vemos mais tarde, Mione - e se despedindo somente dela, ele finalmente deixou o escritório.

Hermione sentiu um peso imaginário desalojar-se de seu peito. Com um pouco de ordem reinstalando-se em seu cérebro confuso, ela tentava inutilmente reunir os fatos da maneira mais organizada que sua mente permitia:

1\. Percy estava morto.

2\. Ela não conseguira salvá-lo.

3\. Seu cunhado era outra estatística infeliz da _Sociedade_.

4\. Ron a odiaria.

5\. Ainda mais do que já odiava.

Draco estava segurando-a pelos ombros. Um olhar de preocupação tomava conta de seu rosto pontiagudo.

— Granger? - ele a chamou pela terceira vez, finalmente retirando-a de seu transe - Você está me ouvindo?

— Eu não quero que ele me odeie _mais_ — foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Ele a tomou cuidadosamente em seus braços, deixando que ela afundasse o rosto em seu peito e chorasse livremente.

— Percy era uma ótima pessoa - Hermione lamentou - Um ótimo cunhado, funcionário, marido, pai, irmão...E eu não o salvei.

— Mas você fez o seu melhor, não fez? - Draco perguntou - Você sempre faz o seu melhor.

— E se meu melhor não for suficiente?

— É suficiente para mim.

Muito lentamente, a bruxa afastou-se do peito dele e ainda com os olhos vermelhos, o encarou com um misto de admiração e gratidão. Ele estava ali. Ele era real. E ela, com todas suas imperfeições, era suficiente para ele.

E foi por isso que ela o beijou, totalmente consciente de que aquela era a primeira vez que ela tomava a iniciativa. E foi assim que toda sua vida pareceu encaixar-se de uma maneira que não havia ocorrido até então.

— Granger - ele disse, quando seus lábios finalmente se desgrudaram - Promete não ficar brava comigo?

— Não prometo - ela respondeu, desvencilhando-se desconfiada - O que aconteceu?

— Você percebeu que teve toda essa discussão com o Potter... - Draco precisou tomar uma nova dose de coragem antes de concluir seu pensamento - Sem blusa?

Hermione olhou para o seu sutiã de renda preto e lembrou-se da blusa de seda que jazia esquecida no chão da sala de reuniões. Ela estava tão atormentada que nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de vesti-la antes de sair correndo atrás de Harry.

— Bem, não é a primeira vez que ele é agraciado com essa visão, não é mesmo? - ela finalmente disse, e suspirou como quem admite uma derrota.

— Vamos garantir que seja a última - Draco sorriu, e a envolveu novamente em um abraço protetor - Já te disse que não gosto de dividir o que é meu.

* * *

Ela destoava dramaticamente em meio ao mar de cabelos alaranjados que ocupavam _A Toca_. Todos os familiares resolveram reunir-se após o funeral para compartilhar seus momentos favoritos da vida de Percy e oferecer amparo emocional para os que necessitassem.

Hermione sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, acompanhada de Bill, Charlie e uma garrafa quase vazia do _Velho Uísque de Fogo Ogden_. Ela escutou devotadamente enquanto ambos se revezavam em contar as aventuras de infância do irmão falecido. Existia uma felicidade nostálgica nas palavras de ambos, porém, seus rostos entregavam a tristeza contida nas narrativas.

Durante aquela tarde, ela lembrou-se de diversos episódios da curta existência de seu cunhado. Hermione revisitou a memória da paixonite que nutriu por ele durante o seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Ela falou sobre como Percy era idolatrado por cada um dos funcionários do _Departamento de Transportes Mágicos_ e como suas ideias sempre foram vanguardistas. Relembrou também como ele a levou para almoçar todos os dias durante sua primeira semana como _trainee_ no Ministério da Magia, pois, ela não conhecia ninguém e sentia-se deslocada.

Ela entristeceu-se ao recordar que o tempo quase havia apagado todos aqueles pequenos fatos de sua mente. Era trágico como o passar dos anos possuía essa característica de roubar momentos preciosos.

Quando Charlie e Bill resolveram abrir uma segunda garrafa de uísque antes de abrangerem os anos escolares do irmão mais novo, Hermione viu uma boa oportunidade para ir ao banheiro e espairecer um pouco.

No momento em que subia as escadas em direção à toalete, seu ouvido captou o inconfundível barulho de um choro sufocado e isso a fez parar abruptamente, procurando a origem do mesmo. A bruxa questionou se não seria prudente oferecer um pouco de privacidade para a pessoa, porém, sua curiosidade acabou falando mais alto e antes que pudesse se refrear, lá estava ela espiando por uma porta entreaberta.

Para sua surpresa, ela deparou-se com Ginny sentada no chão do quarto na companhia de uma garrafa vazia de vinho. Sem notar que estava sendo vigiada, a bruxa chorava com uma intensidade que não lhe era muito costumeira. Mesmo na penumbra do cômodo, Hermione conseguia ver seu corpo tremer com a fúria das lágrimas e isso a motivou a finalmente entrar no quarto, sentando-se ao lado dela para oferecer-lhe um pouco de apoio.

Sem dizer nada, sua cunhada apenas recostou a cabeça em seus ombros e cerrou os olhos, como se tentasse fugir da triste realidade que a assolava.

— Eu sinto _tanto_ , Ginny! - ela disse, e seu tom era carregado de culpa e dor.

— Eu sempre soube que algo aconteceria com um dos gêmeos - ela comentou com a voz embargada - Acho que todos nós sabíamos. Eles nunca respeitaram nenhuma regra, eram imprudentes, nunca obedeciam às ordens da mamãe e francamente, fiquei muito surpresa quando os dois completaram vinte anos e ainda estavam relativamente intactos.

A Ministra abriu um pequeno sorriso abatido ao lembrar-se de Fred. Era doloroso pensar que aquela família, que havia a acolhido com tanta generosidade, estava novamente enterrando um dos seus antes do tempo previsto.

— Mas Percy? - prosseguiu, finalmente abrindo os olhos marejados - Ele era cauteloso. Se eu tinha um irmão que era inteligente o suficiente para sair dessa vivo, esse irmão era o Percy.

— Eu sinto muito por não o ter encontrado antes - Hermione sussurrou - Ele não mereceu o destino que teve.

Ginny limpou o rosto com a manga de seu vestido e virou-se lentamente para encará-la.

— Você sabe que isso não é sua culpa, não é? - ela perguntou séria - Seu cargo não a torna automaticamente culpada por tudo de ruim que ocorre no mundo bruxo. Eu sei que você disponibilizou tempo e recursos para encontrar o meu irmão e sou eternamente grata por tudo o que fizeram.

— Eu só me sinto impotente perante à situação.

Hermione observou a amiga olhando-a de soslaio e pela expressão pensativa que ela havia assumido, era seguro afirmar que estava tentando encontrar um assunto mais leve para diluir a tensão.

— Harry me contou sobre o pequeno espetáculo que presenciou entre certo loiro e você - ela comentou despreocupada - Devo dizer que estou realmente surpresa por descobrir que minha amiga é o tipo de mulher que curte sexo em um ambiente tão formal. Faz com que eu me pergunte o que você fazia na época de Hogwarts...

Os olhos da morena arregalaram-se e sua culpa deu lugar para uma vergonha que assumiu o controle de seu corpo rapidamente.

— Ginny! - exclamou alarmada - Juro que isso aconteceu _antes_ de eu receber a notícia. O que o Harry te disse? Eu não estava fazendo _sexo_. Ah, por Godric, você deve estar me odiando tanto agora.

Um sorriso maroto despontou nos lábios da bruxa. Por mais mortificante que aquela conversa fosse para Hermione, existia uma parte dela que se sentia aliviada por ver a ruiva manifestar tal leveza de espírito.

— Estou te odiando um pouquinho. Você quase matou o meu marido de aneurisma, sabia? - disse em tom zombeteiro - Sério, Mione, pare de se martirizar.

— Mas... - ela balbuciou - Ron!

— Ron é um idiota que nem ao menos compareceu ao enterro do próprio irmão - comentou amargamente - Aliás, onde esse energúmeno se meteu hoje?

— Está em casa - Hermione respondeu - Disse que não tinha coragem para vir.

Os olhos castanhos da bruxa endureceram sinistramente ao receber tal informação.

— Típico!

— Eu acho que ele só está tentando lidar com o luto da melhor maneira possível e...

— Mione! - a cunhada a interrompeu com rispidez - Você quer que eu te odeie? Então, continue a encontrar desculpas para cada uma das presepadas do meu irmão. Ele é um bebê gigante que não consegue superar a própria insegurança. Um belo de um hipócrita também.

— Mas...

— Harry mencionou que você quer se separar de Ron. É verdade? - ela perguntou apreensiva - O _Profeta Diário_ é processado muitas vezes durante o ano, e por isso, tenho o contato dos melhores advogados do mundo bruxo. Tenho certeza que qualquer um adoraria defender a Ministra da Magia no seu divór...

— Ginevra! - Hermione a repreendeu - Você realmente está indicando advogados para que eu me _separe_ do seu _irmão_?

Com um chacoalhar de ombros, a bruxa prosseguiu como se não se não houvesse absolutamente nada de errado com seu raciocínio:

— Alguém nessa família precisa tomar a iniciativa, não é? - ela estava resoluta - Você é tão _nobre_ que é capaz de prolongar esse casamento por mais meio século.

A bruxa não pode deixar de constatar a frequência com que as pessoas usavam sua nobreza como um adjetivo pejorativo. Será que ela era tão errada simplesmente por ater-se ao que acreditava ser correto?

— Eu só quero estar presente nesse momento tão complicado da vida dele e...

— Meu Merlin, pare de ser tão grifinória! - Ginny gemeu - Não pense tanto no idiota do meu irmão.

— Meus filhos...

— Também não use meus sobrinhos como desculpa - ela retrucou impaciente - Eles já estão bem grandinhos para compreender a situação.

Hermione expirou ruidosamente e admitiu sua derrota. Se um dia sua cunhada cansasse de escrever sobre Quadribol, existia uma carreira política muito prolífica a esperando no mundo bruxo. Ninguém, em toda a história da humanidade, nunca foi tão obstinada como Ginny. Dissuadi-la de uma ideia era tão eficiente como esperar que o céu amanhecesse verde.

— Tá certo! - ela concordou à contragosto - Eu prometo que olharei essa sua lista de advogados.

Comemorando silenciosamente sua vitória, a ruiva ficou em pé, um sorriso límpido iluminando a face que antes fora assombrada por lágrimas.

— Vamos descer - Ginny anunciou, e apanhou a garrafa vazia de vinho aos seus pés - Fiquei encarregada de levar as crianças para King's Cross e eu não tenho a mínima intenção de conduzir um pequeno comboio de delinquentes _sóbria_.

Pela segunda vez em um curto período de tempo, os olhos da Ministra quase saltaram de suas órbitas:

— Você não pode aparatar por aí com um bando de adolescentes enquanto está bêbada, Ginevra! - Hermione guinchou apavorada, levantando-se apressadamente para alcançar a cunhada.

* * *

Já era o início da madrugada quando ela aparatou no jardim de seu sobrado. No momento em que colocou o pé direito dentro da cozinha, seu sexto sentido imediatamente captou um distúrbio na ordem de seu lar. Tudo ao seu redor cheirava horrivelmente à álcool. Uma esquadrinhada rápida na cozinha foi suficiente para confirmar suas suspeitas: uma pilha excepcional de garrafas vazias de uísque de fogo acumulava-se na lixeira mais próxima.

Ela tentou ignorar o triste cenário e partiu escada acima, preparada para encontrar o marido caído em algum canto da casa e agarrado à um copo. Para sua surpresa, quando ela abriu a porta do quarto, o encontrou trajando somente as calças puídas de um moletom, sentado na beirada da cama com os olhos vidrados no nada. Ele parecia tão frágil e indefeso sob a luz fraca do luar.

Havia algo naquela cena melancólica que a remeteu a tempos mais felizes. O homem parado à sua frente não se assemelhava em nada ao Ron que um dia ela conheceu e amou tanto.

Ele já não era mais a mesma pessoa que ficou uma semana inteira sem dormir com a expectativa de conhecer os sogros.

Não era mais aquele que ficou tão atrapalhado na hora de pedi-la em casamento que por muito pouco não engoliu o anel de noivado que estava na taça de champanhe.

Também não era mais o homem que desmaiou nos primeiros três minutos do parto de sua primogênita ou o que obrigou a irmã a narrar o nascimento de Hugo aos berros, já que ele havia aprendido sua lição e agora acompanhava tudo na sala ao lado.

Ele nunca mais seria aquele bruxo e ela nunca se sentiu mais triste do que naquele exato momento.

— Ron? - ela o chamou com suavidade - Você está bem?

Ele nem ao menos se dignou a dar-lhe uma resposta para uma pergunta tão obviamente retórica. Hermione inspirou profundamente e suas narinas finalmente registraram um novo odor em meio ao álcool. Era um perfume barato e feminino. Uma essência que não lhe pertencia e mesmo assim parecia estar impregnada no quarto que ela dividia com o marido.

E foi naquele instante que ela compreendeu que ele não havia passado o dia sozinho.

— Quem esteve aqui? - Hermione indagou com serenidade - O que você estava pensando? Eu poderia ter trazido Rose e Hugo comigo. Eles não merecem isso.

Ron finalmente quebrou o silêncio com uma risada maldosa.

— É com isso que você está preocupada? - ele perguntou, fitando-a com incredulidade - Com o que os outros podem pensar? Você já não se importa mais, não é mesmo?

— Não seja injusto - ela pediu - Eu estou preocupada com você.

— Preocupada comigo? - Ron disse em um tom anormalmente alto - Faça-me o favor, Hermione...

— Eu te amo - a bruxa o interrompeu - Eu te amo e é muito doloroso saber que você está se autodestruindo dessa maneira para me atingir.

— Mas é claro - ele sorriu sardonicamente - Estou fazendo isso _só_ para te atingir. Como sempre, o mundo gira em torno da excelentíssima Ministra da Magia.

— Esse não é você. Eu não me casei com um homem tão egoísta.

Ele levantou-se vagarosamente da cama. Hermione o observou cambalear em sua direção, provavelmente ainda sob o efeito da bebida, e parando a poucos centímetros, seu corpo fazendo sombra ao dela.

— E eu não me casei com uma mulher que _fode_ um Comensal da Morte - ele disparou cheio de raiva - Mas veja só onde nós chegamos.

Ela fechou os olhos, em partes para evitar a expressão maníaca no rosto do marido, enquanto outra parte sua tentava evocar as lembranças do que um dia foi uma união repleta de momentos felizes.

Hermione revisitou a memória daquele homem com rosto jovem, sardento e risonho no dia da festa de casamento. Recordou como ele passava horas sentado com Rose e Hugo no tapete da sala, ensinando-os a ler com toda a paciência do mundo.

Ron era tranquilo. Ron era gentil.

Aquele não era Ron.

— Eu vou embora - ela anunciou, tentando reunir o pouco autocontrole que ainda lhe restava - Se você acha que ficarei aqui assistindo passivamente enquanto o pai dos meus filhos se destrói...

— Claro - ele revirou os olhos - Vai correndo para os braços do seu Comensal? Pelo menos assuma e pare de fingir que está fazendo isso para o meu benefício.

— Mas eu estou! - ela insistiu, batendo o pé no chão com agressividade - Eu estou fazendo isso para o seu bem. O nosso casamento não tem salvação.

— Você escolheu isso - Ron vociferou - Você escolheu _ele_.

— Pare de colocar a culpa toda dos nossos erros em Draco - Hermione esbravejou em resposta - Pelo menos aceite que ninguém além de _nós_ tem culpa. _Nós_ traímos. _Nós_ criamos essa situação insustentável. _Nós_ precisamos lidar com as consequências como dois _adultos_.

— Não estou acreditando que você realmente pretende ir embora - ele disse, e recuou alguns passos até sentar novamente na cama - Você sabe que não precisa mais voltar se passar por essa porta, né?

Ela contemplou a face do marido contorcida por uma abundância de sentimentos negativos. Existia tantas coisas que ela queria dizer-lhe, porém, sabia que suas palavras seriam perdidas em meio à cólera de Ron.

Ela queria falar que o amava de uma forma quase dolorosa e o quanto desejava que um dia ele voltasse a ser o homem brincalhão e feliz de suas memórias.

E por amá-lo ao ponto de sacrificar tudo para poder salvá-lo, Hermione saiu do quarto sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

* * *

Existia uma possibilidade remota que ela não houvesse planejado muito bem o que faria a seguir. Essa alternativa ficava bem evidente quando somada ao fato que Hermione saíra de casa em plena madrugada, em meio à uma chuva torrencial, somente com a posse de sua varinha e de alguns galeões.

Em retrospecto, abandonar seu lar sem nem ao menos saber para onde iria, não foi uma de suas decisões mais brilhantes; entretanto, a bruxa sabia que era tarde demais para voltar atrás em sua decisão. Resignada, ela aparatou no beco atrás do _Witch's Kitchen_ , onde pretendia preencher o vazio de sua existência com toda a comida disponível no cardápio.

Enquanto mastigava distraída, Hermione tentou analisar quais seriam as opções mais viáveis. Ela realmente poderia buscar abrigo com seus pais dessa vez, já que eles eventualmente descobririam sobre o fim de seu casamento e não havia mais nenhum motivo para ocultar a verdade deles.

Após uma breve reflexão, acabou descartando a possibilidade de aparecer de madrugada na soleira da porta de seus pais. Seus bons modos também a impediram de persistir na única outra alternativa razoável, que seria aparatar em Godric's Hollow e morar temporariamente com os Potter.

Quando a bruxa finalmente terminou sua refeição, ela sabia que existia somente uma pessoa que não se importaria em recebê-la em um horário tão inapropriado. Uma única pessoa que por si só era tão igualmente inapropriada que até mesmo ficaria feliz em vê-la ali.

Fazendo as pazes com a ideia de que não queria estar em mais nenhum outro lugar desse mundo, Hermione aparatou em Wiltshire.

— Granger? - o bruxo sonolento finalmente surgiu à porta de sua mansão - Por que você não usou a lareira?

— É óbvio que não estou tomando as decisões mais inteligentes hoje, não é? - ela replicou, apontando dramaticamente para suas roupas molhadas - Aliás, você sabia que o ponto de aparatação mais próximo à Mansão Malfoy fica a 5 quilômetros de distância? Ou seja, eu precisei andar 5 quilômetros, na chuva, até aqui. Você precisa entrar com uma solicitação no _Departamento de Transportes Mágicos_ para criarem um ponto mais próximo de sua residência e...

O loiro esfregou os olhos e piscou diversas vezes, como se tentasse se certificar que aquela cena não era parte de um sonho surreal.

— São quatro da manhã - ele murmurou perplexo - Você realmente veio até a minha casa _só_ para reclamar de pontos de aparatação?

— Eu saí de casa.

— Você _saiu_ de casa?

— Definitivamente saí de casa - Hermione assentiu com impaciência - Eu não posso salvar o meu marido, não é? Não posso ser tão nobre o tempo todo. Preciso ser mais egoísta e menos grifinória.

— Eu realmente gosto do rumo que essa conversa está tomando - ele sorriu satisfeito - Você quer sair da chuva e...

— Ontem fui ao enterro do Percy - ela continuou, tão absorta em seu estado maníaco que nem ao menos ouviu o convite para entrar - Eu só conseguia pensar em como o meu cunhado era um ser humano excepcional e que eu havia esquecido o quanto ele era especial. E você sabe como eu me esqueci disso? Me esqueci porque é exatamente isso que a distância faz. Ela nos faz esquecer todos os momentos incríveis que vivemos ao lado de outra pessoa. Eu me distanciei de Ron e ele esqueceu tudo o que viveu comigo. Draco, eu não quero mais ficar longe de você. Não quero correr o risco de esquecer de nada que vivi ao seu lado nos últimos meses.

Com um passo firme, Draco aproximou-se de Hermione, expondo-se à chuva que rapidamente encharcou seus pijamas, transformando a peça de vestuário em uma segunda pele. Ele segurou seu rosto com mãos trêmulas e a fitou diretamente nos olhos.

— Eu nunca deixaria que você se esquecesse de mim - o bruxo sussurrou, e partindo os lábios dela com a língua, a envolveu em um beijo que, anos mais tarde, ela ainda culparia como o catalisador de sua paixão por Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **N/A: Depois de dez longooooos capítulos de espera, o casamento chegou ao fim e a Hermione está nos braços do Draco. E aí, o que vocês acharam? Quero/preciso muito saber a opinião de vocês sobre um dos momentos mais aguardados dessa fanfic!**

 **Aproveitando o ensejo, também quero que me digam o que acham de "lemon". Já dá pra imaginar que no capítulo onze, o Draco e a Hermione finalmente vão chegar aos "finalmentes", né? Quero saber o quão graficamente devo narrar essa cena, portanto, conto com o palpite de vocês.**

 **Então, não esqueçam de responder na review: a primeira vez Dramione deve ser explícita ou não?**

 **Beijão e até a próxima!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**N/A: Vocês lembram daquela época em que eu escrevia capítulos com um número normal de palavras? *suspiro* Pois é, eu também sinto bastante saudades da minha sanidade.**

 **Como vocês podem perceber, esse capítulo será LONGO. E ele lidará com as consequências imediatas do que aconteceu no anterior. Teremos bastante Dramione, mas também, uma aparição especial de Hugo, Rose e DIVERSOS QUADROS DE PESSOAS QUE JÁ FALECERAM.**

 **Atendendo aos pedidos da maioria do público, esse capítulo será bem NSFW, explícito e tudo mais que pediram aí. Espero de verdade que vocês curtam e não se esqueçam de me deixar comentários**

 **Como sempre, dedicando esse pequeno monstrinho de + de 7 mil palavras para os meus leitores favoritos: Felicia Malfoy, M. Lestrange, Ane Whitlock Malfoy, YazmimAndrade, Francesca e KatsumiHope. Sem esquecer de agradecer e mandar todo o meu amor para os novos leitores: Matilde, um visitante anônimo e May Prince.**

 **Recomendo a leitura - principalmente das cenas Dramione - ao som de: PILLOWTALK (Zayn), I Put a Spell On You (Annie Lennox) e Things (Maggie Lindermann).**

 **BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

 _"Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name / Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me / And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream / They know you walk like you're a God, they can't believe I made you weak"_

 **Strange Love – Halsey**

* * *

Hermione não conseguia respirar. Seus pulmões tinham pouquíssimos segundos para preencherem-se com o ar que necessitavam, antes que a bruxa se perdesse novamente em outro beijo que roubava a sua sanidade e oxigênio.

Eles entraram em um cômodo mal iluminado, unidos por bocas desejosas e mãos aflitas que tentavam livrar o outro do maior número de peças de roupa possíveis. Sem em nenhum momento quebrarem o contato entre seus corpos, eles aterrissaram suavemente em uma confortável cama de casal, onde ele posicionou-se com destreza por cima dela.

 _— . .isso_ — ele disse, pontuando cada uma de suas palavras com beijos que percorreram apressadamente o caminho de seu pescoço até o colo - Você é a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi em minha vida.

Hermione deixou que um suspiro trêmulo escapasse de seus lábios. Draco interpretou esse pequeno ato como um encorajamento e prosseguiu com os beijos até alcançar seu ventre. Ensandecida pelo inesperado toque da língua aveludada que circulava perigosamente pela região de seu umbigo, ela precisou reunir toda a valentia que ainda existia dentro dela para verbalizar um pensamento que a preocupava:

— Espera! - ela suplicou, e tentou ignorar o fato que as mãos dele estavam retirando sua calcinha muito lentamente - Nós...Eu...estou molhada.

Um sorriso malicioso deformou o rosto do bruxo que imediatamente parou o que fazia para encará-la.

— Eu acho que é _essa_ a intenção - ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

— Não! - a morena insistiu - _Nós_ estamos molhados por conta da chuva.

— E? - perguntou sem entender o rumo da conversa.

— Nós vamos arruinar seus lençóis de seda!

Draco a encarou com seriedade por um segundo inteiro, antes de explodir em uma gargalhada anticlimática e largar-se ao lado dela na cama.

— Bom saber que minha momentânea incapacidade verbal é algo que te entretém - Hermione disse, sentindo-se levemente ofendida pelo bruxo que ainda ria ao seu lado.

— Não seja boba - ele disse, e a envolveu carinhosamente pela cintura, trazendo seu corpo seminu mais próximo ao dele - Eu só acho encantador que você esqueça da existência da magia com tanta frequência. Qualquer dano aos lençóis pode ser facilmente reparado.

Sentindo-se idiota por não considerar essa opção antes de interrompê-lo, Hermione tentou retomar o ritmo incitando-o com beijos delicados que alternavam entre seu pescoço e clavícula.

— Hermione - ele ofegou - Você se importaria se nós terminássemos isso mais tarde?

 _— Quê?_ — ela chiou, e quebrando o contato com ele, sentou-se ereta na cama - Não vá me dizer que você é _virgem_.

Os lábios do bruxo emitiram um estranho som que se encaixava entre um riso e um engasgo.

— Mulher, qual é o seu problema hoje? - ele indagou perplexo - Eu tenho um _filho_. Um filho que namora a _sua_ filha. Em breve, atingiremos o impressionante marco de duas gerações Malfoy que estiveram dentro de alguém da família Granger.

— Então?

— O problema é que já se passaram muitos anos desde que eu tive contato tão íntimo com uma mulher e receio que minha performance não dure tanto quanto o esperado - Draco explicou, e seus olhos vagaram para longe dela - Preciso estar bem preparado.

— Você precisa _treinar_ para fazer sexo comigo?

— Para sua informação, venho treinando solitariamente para esse momento desde quando te vi no Baile de Natal do quarto ano.

Hermione não pode deixar de abrir um pequeno sorriso tímido ao ser contemplada com o fato. Ela gostava de saber que aquele homem a admirava há mais tempo do que imaginava.

— O que você tem em mente? - ela quis saber.

Draco sentou-se na cama e seus dedos percorreram a espinha de Hermione em uma demorada carícia. Ela adorava a maneira meticulosa que ele a tocava. Era como se sua mera existência fosse um fascinante objeto de estudo.

— Eu quero que seja tão especial para você quanto será para mim.

— Você quer dizer que está planejando algo _romântico_?

— Não existe nada romântico em mim ou no jeito que pretendo te possuir em cada um dos cantos dessa casa - ele esclareceu.

O esforço que ela precisou fazer, para não se imaginar sendo _possuída_ em todos os cômodos da Mansão, foi algo surreal. Era incrível como aquele homem sabia exatamente do que ela gostava.

— Se esse é o seu jeito de me dissuadir da ideia de fazer sexo, você está usando o discurso errado - Hermione observou com serenidade.

— Hoje à noite - disse, plantando um beijo delicado em seus lábios - Eu prometo que será especial. Mas agora eu quero saber o que você acha de realizar uma outra fantasia minha...

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas com tanta rapidez que ela tinha certeza que a expressão em seu rosto beirava à cômica. Ela já imaginava que Draco seria um belo pervertido; todavia, qual outra fantasia ele poderia ter que não envolvesse o coito imediato entre eles?

Sua mente exausta rapidamente foi preenchida com imagens de masmorras, algemas, grilhões e chicotes.

— Eu quero dormir ao seu lado - ele prosseguiu, observando a repentina mudança na fisionomia dela com curiosidade - Você achou que eu falaria algo bem _sujo_ , não é?

Novamente, um sorriso encabulado tomou conta do rosto da bruxa. Ela nunca admitiria o quão suja era a cena que ela havia conjurado em seu cérebro em tão poucos segundos. Talvez ele não fosse o único com uma imaginação hiperativa naquele quarto.

— Já vou te avisando que me mexo muito na cama - ela advertiu, e finalmente deitou-se, largando o peso do corpo sobre o colchão - E eu _chuto_.

— Ótimo - ele disse, e deitou-se ao lado dela, a envolvendo em outro abraço pela cintura - Eu também.

* * *

Hermione nem ao menos teve uma chance de abrir os olhos e registrar o ambiente ao seu redor, antes que Draco empurrasse sua língua impaciente pelos limites de seus lábios. Seu cérebro demorou mais que o esperado para discernir que aqueles beijos quentes e extremamente molhados não pertenciam ao seu marido. _Inferno_ , quando seu marido a havia acordado daquele jeito? _Por que_ ninguém nunca a acordou daquele jeito?

— Bom dia! - ele a cumprimentou, suas bocas se desgrudando por alguns segundos - Dormiu bem?

Ela nem pode elaborar uma resposta educada, já que ele a havia prendido novamente em outro beijo selvagem. Nessa altura do campeonato, eles já haviam se _amassado_ bastante para que Hermione soubesse o que mais gostava na técnica dele.

Ele o era o tipo de amante cujas mãos pareciam percorrer todos os cantos do corpo alheio com intimidade. Ele sabia onde precisava tocá-la para conseguir as reações que desejava. Os lábios dele tinham aquele desejo ávido que a fazia lembrar-se de um adolescente enlouquecido pelos hormônios. Era como se ele fosse devorá-la por inteiro em questão de segundos.

E quando os dentes dele encontraram o seu pescoço, mordendo-o com voracidade, Hermione sabia que não aguentaria até a noite.

Mas como sempre, a mente perversa de Draco Malfoy tinha outros planos, pois, sem aviso nenhum, ele se afastou do corpo trêmulo dela e saiu do quarto sem dizer nada.

 _— DRACO MALFOY_! - ela esbravejou, sentando-se ereta - Se essa é sua ideia doentia de preliminar, me provocar e cair fora, eu juro que vou te assassinar da maneira mais _trouxa_ e dolorosa possível.

Quando alguns segundos se passaram e o bruxo nem ao menos deu sinal de vida, Hermione levantou-se da cama, caçando o vestido que ele havia retirado do seu corpo durante a madrugada.

Ela estava irritada. Ou melhor ainda, ela estava _furiosa_ por ser deixada novamente na mão, com tesão e sozinha. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que vir para a Mansão Malfoy poderia ter sido uma péssima ideia.

— O que você está fazendo? - a voz suave dele perguntou, fazendo com que ela parasse de tentar fechar o zíper às suas costas e se virasse para encará-lo.

Ela estava pronta para fazer um extenso discurso sobre como ele não brincaria com ela daquela maneira, quando viu que ele segurava uma bandeja de prata em seus braços. Uma bandeja com frutas, torradas, suco de laranja e calda de avelã. _Draco Malfoy_ estava lhe trazendo café de manhã _na cama_.

Se _essa_ não era uma visão capaz de calar Hermione Granger, ela não sabia qual era.

— Draco - ela sussurrou baixinho - Você me trouxe café?

— Claro! - ele confirmou, sentando-se e depositando a bandeja na cama - Os hóspedes da Mansão Malfoy são sempre bem tratados. Principalmente quando eu desejo que o hóspede em questão fique por _muitos_ meses.

A bruxa terminou de fechar o zíper do vestido e sentou-se ao lado dele, servindo-se de uma maçã verde, enquanto ele espalhava calda de avelã em uma torrada.

— Muito obrigada! - Hermione o agradeceu, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada por quase abandoná-lo ali em um surto de raiva - É muito gentil da sua parte.

— Quais são seus planos para esse sábado? - Draco indagou - Quer dizer, tirando a parte óbvia do seu dia em que vamos transar loucamente até um dos dois perder os sentidos.

 _— Você_ vai perder os sentidos, Malfoy! - ela afirmou, confiante em suas habilidades sexuais - Mas eu tenho algumas pendências para resolver. Preciso apanhar algumas roupas em casa e ir para Hogwarts.

— Hogwarts? - o loiro franziu o cenho - O que você pretende fazer em Hogwarts?

— Acho que preciso comunicar aos meus filhos sobre o término do meu casamento - a morena respondeu, repentinamente muito desconfortável com essa perspectiva - Esse é o tipo de coisa que preciso fazer pessoalmente.

Por um momento, ambos mergulharam em um silêncio reflexivo. Hermione queria saber se Draco estava pensando no mesmo que ela. Se ele também se perguntava se tudo aquilo seria mais fácil anos antes. Será que ela já não teria deixado Ron? Será que eles já não estariam juntos há muitos meses se não fosse pela existência das crianças?

— Você não teria nenhum livro com o título _"Como Conversar Sobre Divórcio Com Seus Filhos Sem Traumatizá-los"_? - ela perguntou, tentando preencher o silêncio incômodo que estava se formando.

— Na realidade, encontrei um livro bem semelhante entre os pertences do meu pai há anos atrás - o bruxo a informou, lambendo a avelã dos dedos - É óbvio que precisei queimá-lo imediatamente e isso causou o que ficou conhecido como o _Grande Incêndio da Ala Oeste da Mansão Malfoy de 1993_.

— Draco! - Hermione o repreendeu - Você botou fogo na sua casa?

— Eu _salvei_ o casamento dos meus pais - ele a corrigiu, demorando-se um momento ao lamber a calda entre seus dedos.

— E eu certamente estou ficando maluca - ela concluiu, e deu uma última mordida na maçã - Você acaba de me confessar que tem tendências piromaníacas e tudo o que consigo pensar é o jeito sugestivo que está lambendo a sua mão.

Com um sorriso malicioso expandindo-se em seus lábios, Draco a encarou pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto deslizava a língua rosada por todo o comprimento do dedo. Ela assistiu ao pequeno espetáculo com olhos completamente vidrados e sedentos.

— Hoje à noite, Granger - ele finalmente disse, e encostou os lábios suavemente contra os dela – Guarde suas energias para me satisfazer várias e várias vezes.

Hermione se afastou com relutância e tentou lembrar-se das responsabilidades que a aguardavam.

— Eu preciso me apressar - ela murmurou, levantando-se e procurando os sapatos - Se eu ficar mais cinco segundos olhando para você, pressinto que só contarei do divórcio para os meus filhos no enterro do Ron.

Draco riu com prazer do comentário. Era claro que um cenário hipotético em que seu marido não existia mais, era algo que divertia o sonserino imensamente.

— Você sabe que incêndios misteriosos podem acontecer em qualquer lugar, certo, Granger? - comentou - Pelo menos, você se livraria de toda a papelada de um divórcio.

— Você _não_ vai botar fogo em minha casa ou no Ronald, Draco!

* * *

— Ministra! - a bruxa idosa a cumprimentou, no momento em que ela foi expelida pela lareira do escritório - Como você está?

— Ótima, Minerva! - Hermione levantou-se e com um gesto displicente retirou um rastro de poeira de sua capa - E por favor, me chame de Hermione.

— Claro, _Hermione_ — a diretora de Hogwarts assentiu educadamente - Meus mais sinceros sentimentos pelo falecimento do seu cunhado. Gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá?

— Não, muito obrigada. Se não se importa, eu prefiro riscar essa atividade da minha lista de afazeres o mais rápido possível.

Minerva McGonagall a analisou demoradamente através de seus óculos. Hermione conseguia enxerga-se refletida neles, os lábios comprimidos em sinal da apreensão que se espalhava rapidamente por todo seu corpo.

— Eu também sinto muito por saber de seu divórcio - ela disse, após parecer decidir que condolências também eram bem-vindas nesse caso - Rose e Hugo já estão a caminho. Você pode usar minha sala para mais privacidade.

— Obrigada - agradeceu, sinceramente aliviada por não precisar ter essa conversa na sala comunal da Grifinória.

O lugar onde ela percebeu, pela primeira vez, o quanto amava Ronald Weasley.

— Até mais! - Minerva se despediu, e antes de chegar à porta, abruptamente virou-se como se houvesse esquecido de algo - E quando eu digo que ela precisa de privacidade, também me refiro a vocês! - acrescentou em tom irritadiço para cerca de vinte pinturas dos ex-diretores que escutavam a conversa com bastante interesse.

Hermione meramente registrou com sua visão periférica o movimento dos bruxos, balbuciando justificativas desconexas para tamanha intromissão, enquanto desapareciam lentamente pelas molduras de seus respectivos quadros. Em poucos segundos, ela sabia que estava sozinha na sala, acompanhada somente da agonia causada pela incumbência que a aguardava.

Ser mãe não era uma missão simples. Durante o crescimento de sua prole, ela havia enfrentado noites acordada, lidando com febres, ossos quebrados, vômitos e uma sucessão mortificante de fluídos corporais. Houveram também as conversas vexatórias sobre sexo, gravidez, sexualidade e contraceptivos mágicos.

Mas o diálogo que estava para ocorrer naquela sala era completamente diferente de tudo o que ela já havia vivenciado. Como olharia no rosto de seus filhos, uma mistura do melhor que havia nela e em seu marido, e explicaria o fim daquela união? Como é possível olhar diretamente nos olhos do que aquele casamento havia de melhor e falar sobre divórcio?

Ela estava tão imersa em seu calvário que demorou alguns segundos para perceber que a sala agora contava com dois novos ocupantes. O rosto receoso de seus filhos foi a gota que faltava para que Hermione finalmente transbordasse. Um sentimento visceral explodiu em seu peito e verteu-se nas lágrimas que ela tão corajosamente tentara combater.

— Por favor, não! - a voz aflita de Hugo pediu, e em questão de segundos o menino a envolveu em um abraço apertado - Não chore, mamãe.

— Desculpe - ela disse, e acariciou levemente os cachos macios do filho - Me desculpe, querido.

— Bem, suponho que esteja aqui para nos contar algo, não é mesmo? - Rose perguntou impaciente - Vamos logo com isso.

— Rosie! - o irmão a censurou, desvencilhando-se bruscamente dos braços da mãe - Isso não é jeito de falar.

Sem conseguir encarar sua primogênita, ela demorou-se alguns segundos a mais ao limpar o rastro de lágrimas que borraram sua maquiagem. Por algum motivo, isso pareceu aumentar a ansiedade da garota ruiva, que após bufar irritada, finalmente quebrou o silêncio:

— Nós _já_ sabemos que papai e você pretendem se divorciar - informou irritada - Ele nos chamou na lareira logo pela manhã.

Hermione precisou lutar contra um desagradável ímpeto de fúria que lutava para tomar conta de sua expressão. Ron havia dado a notícia do fim do casamento pela _lareira_. Como ele tinha coragem de informá-los de algo tão _delicado_ de qualquer outra forma que não fosse pessoalmente?

Recuperando-se do baque, a bruxa precisou de alguns segundos até controlar as ondas de raiva em sua voz:

— Nós realmente sentimos muito por isso - seu tom era extremamente diplomático e calmo - Saibam que nós amamos vocês e que isso não muda absolutamente nada. Tenho certeza que nós chegaremos a um acordo sobre como os criaremos daqui em diante, mas garanto que passarão tanto tempo comigo quanto com...

— Passaremos tempo com você? - Rose riu-se - Você quer dizer que acredita que papai permitirá que nós nos mudemos para a Mansão Malfoy? Ah sim, esqueci de contar essa parte. Nós também sabemos o _motivo_ do fim desse casamento.

No mesmo instante, Hermione levantou-se de seu assento, os olhos escuros faiscando perigosamente. Ron havia falado com eles sobre _Draco_? Como ele ousava insinuar que esse fora o único motivo para o término? Como ele atrevia-se a compartilhar uma informação tão pessoal sem a autorização prévia dela?

— Eu não sei o que seu pai lhe disse - ela falou entre dentes cerrados - Mas eu te garanto que isso _não foi_ o que motivou o divórcio. Muitas coisas aconteceram. Coisas que vocês são jovens demais para compreender.

— Vamos lá! - Rose a desafiou - O que eu sou jovem demais para compreender? Como você foi capaz de abandonar o papai _no dia_ do enterro do tio Percy?

— Rosie! - Hugo exclamou, e seu rosto assumiu um estranho tom de vermelho - Papai nem ao menos _compareceu_ ao enterro do tio Percy.

— Irrelevante! - ela retrucou agitada - Vamos lá, mamãe! O que eu sou jovem demais para compreender? Como você deixou o papai para correr atrás do _pai do meu namorado_?

— Seu pai não tinha o direito de...

— De nos contar a verdade? - a garota a interrompeu - Pois é, papai nos trata de acordo com a idade que temos. Você é quem não tinha o direito de...e ainda por cima, com o pai do Scorpius!

— Rose, eu entendo perfeitamente sua revolta. O que você precisa entender é que Draco e eu...

 _— Draco!_ — ela esganiçou-se - Me diz uma coisa, isso já estava acontecendo durante o Natal? Toda aquela baboseira de _Senhor Malfoy_ pra lá e _Ministra Granger-Weasley_ pra cá, era só uma fachada para esconder o caso tórrido de vocês?

— ROSE! - Hugo vociferou - Eu não vou ficar aqui parado enquanto você fala assim com a _nossa mãe_. Por mais que você custe a acreditar, não foi só papai quem te colocou no mundo. Mostre um pouco de respeito!

Rose calou-se e seu rosto assumiu uma carranca repulsiva. O caçula sempre fora o pacifista da família e vê-lo perder o controle era sempre uma visão que poderia atormentar até mesmo um Dementador. Institivamente, a mãe passou um braço protetor pelo ombro do filho e o apertou com gentileza. Por sua vez, o menino arquejava nervosamente, os olhos azuis escurecidos pela potência da raiva que o acometia.

— Eu tenho nojo de ser sua filha! - Rose disse em um tom grave, e sem esperar que alguém interferisse, saiu da sala marchando com passos firmes.

— Ela é um _pesadelo_! - Hugo exclamou exasperado - Como nós compartilhamos os mesmos genes? _Como?_

A bruxa limitou-se a suspirar demoradamente. Ela não admitiria isso em voz alta; entretanto, também se pegava questionando a ausência de similaridades entre os dois filhos.

Hugo era o melhor que havia em seus pais; a compaixão, o senso de humor, a coragem, a gentileza e a força de vontade. Enquanto isso, Rose era a amálgama da _húbris_ de Ron e Hermione; a teimosia, a impaciência, a ousadia, a tenacidade e o rancor.

Indubitavelmente, para o bem ou para o mal, eles eram _seus_ filhos.

— Eu vou conversar com ela, ok? - disse o garoto, analisando o rosto triste da mãe - Dê um tempo para que ela possa _ser a Rose_.

Com o ar ainda carregado com o peso invisível das palavras cruéis de Rose, Hermione despediu-se de seu pequeno com um abraço carinhoso e a promessa de que tudo ficaria bem. Ela ainda se questionava sobre a veracidade de tal afirmação, quando percebeu que alguém chamava seu nome de maneira insistente:

— Senhorita Granger?

Ela virou-se vagarosamente para contemplar a figura à óleo do antigo diretor de Hogwarts, a encarando com seus olhos gentis e expressão serena:

— A senhorita está bem? - Dumbledore indagou.

— Sim, professor! - afirmou, e tentou forçar nos lábios algo que se assemelhasse à um sorriso - Como o senhor está?

— Tão bem quanto uma pintura poderia estar, minha cara - respondeu, e soltou um pesaroso suspiro - Confesso que esperava ser espanado com mais frequência, mas não se pode ter tudo, não é mesmo? De toda forma, tem certeza que está bem? Não pude deixar de escutar certas partes de sua discussão acalorada.

— Eu sobreviverei.

— Bem, me desculpe pela intrusão onde claramente não fui solicitado - ele pediu educadamente - É verdade o que sua filha disse? A senhorita está namorando o senhor Malfoy?

Hermione precisou até mesmo da última faísca de seu autocontrole para que seu rosto não sofresse uma combustão espontânea. Eis aí um tópico que ninguém em sua sã consciência discutiria com o retrato do ex-diretor de Hogwarts. Sem encontrar as mais simples palavras para respondê-lo, a bruxa limitou-se a assentir levemente com a cabeça.

— Severus! - o retrato de Dumbledore o chamou - Venha cá nesse instante! Nem precisa fingir que não estava escutando, eu sei que você estava...

— Sim! - Snape reapareceu em seu quadro - Eu escutei perfeitamente.

— Você me deve cinco galeões - o bruxo idoso o informou, e parecia incrivelmente orgulhoso de si.

— Albus, creio que preciso relembrá-lo que ambos falecemos há mais de vinte anos - retrucou entediado - Como você pretende receber esse dinheiro?

— Certamente você encontrará um jeito de...

— Me desculpem! - Hermione os interrompeu, novamente provida do dom da fala - Vocês fizeram alguma aposta me envolvendo?

— Sim! - Dumbledore confirmou - Eu acredito que a senhorita estava em seu terceiro ano, correto? Um belo dia, o senhor Malfoy entrou em minha sala, na companhia de Severus, e relatou que a senhorita havia lhe desferido tapas no rosto.

— Foi _só uma vez_ — a bruxa explicou-se, e cruzou os braços na defensiva.

— Garanti que tomaria as providências necessárias, mas é claro que não me importei, já imaginava que ele fosse o causador da discórdia...

— O que diz muito sobre o seu estilo disciplinar em favorecer os grifinórios - Snape reclamou.

— Todavia, aproveitei a oportunidade para fazer uma aposta com Severus - ele prosseguiu - Eu apostei que um dia nós ainda teríamos o prazer de ver a senhorita e o senhor Malfoy como um casal por aí...

— E eu apostei que ele estava ficando completamente senil - a figura do bruxo de nariz torto concluiu.

Ela nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de esconder a surpresa em sua fisionomia. Como o ex-diretor poderia ter previsto tal desfecho para sua vida romântica, era algo que sua mente brilhante não conseguia compreender.

— O erro de Severus foi não levar sua própria história em consideração - Dumbledore disse - Não foi a primeira vez que vi um garoto cheio de preconceitos da Sonserina apaixonar-se por uma destemida nascida-trouxa da Grifinória. Agora, se me permite, senhorita Granger, discutirei com o meu amigo uma forma apropriada de pagamento. Desejo toda a sorte do mundo em seu novo relacionamento!

Embasbacada, Hermione foi novamente abandonada na sala, enquanto seu ex-diretor e ex-professor desapareciam pelas molduras de seus respectivos quadros.

Era incrível como a história realmente encontrava um jeito de repetir-se.

* * *

Já era o fim da tarde quando Hermione emergiu novamente pela lareira do quarto de Draco, como sempre, lutando contra o excesso de cinzas que se acumulavam no local. Esperava encontrar o bruxo ali, pronto para disparar um comentário indecente sobre a posição que, coincidentemente, ela sempre parecia cair ao sair da Rede de Flú dele; entretanto, deparou-se com um quarto vazio.

Ela imaginou que o loiro poderia estar em qualquer canto da Mansão e, resignada, sentou-se em seu colchão macio, por pouco não amassando um embrulho que havia passado despercebido no processo. Hermione o apanhou com curiosidade e deixou cair um pergaminho com suas iniciais, _HJG_ , escritas na caligrafia excessivamente caprichosa de Draco. Deixando o pacote de lado, ela apanhou o envelope e o abriu com cuidado:

 _Granger,_

 _Precisei me ausentar para resolver algumas pendências. Proponho que em minha ausência, você aproveite para se familiarizar melhor com as alas da Mansão que ainda desconhece. Particularmente, sugiro uma visita ao banheiro da Ala Norte. Minha estimada mãe o renovou meses antes de seu falecimento. Garanto que sua estrutura não deixa a dever em nada para o banheiro dos monitores de Hogwarts._

 _Também tomei a liberdade de lhe comprar um vestido que espero vê-la utilizando essa noite. Tome um banho agradável, vista-o e me encontre na Sala Principal às 19h._

 _Carinhosamente,_

 _DLM_

 _Obs: Sua amiga, a Potter fêmea, esteve aqui durante essa tarde e me entregou uma bolsa com todos os seus pertences. Eu a deixei em meu closet. Fique à vontade para apanhá-la quando precisar._

 _Obs²: Ela também me entreteve durante meia hora com uma minuciosa explicação de como (ad verbum) se livraria do meu corpo repugnante de doninha, caso eu lhe magoasse de alguma forma._

 _Obs³: Devo esperar mais visitas da família Weasley - e seus adjacentes - com ameaças ao meu bem-estar? Por favor, me avise para que eu possa reforçar alguns feitiços na Mansão._

Ainda rindo com a coragem de Ginny ao ameaçar um Malfoy dentro de sua propriedade, Hermione abriu o embrulho cuidadosamente e camadas de um tecido fino caíram em seu colo. Examinando-o melhor, ela percebeu tratar-se de um longo vestido de seda vermelho, com alças finas, repleto de minuciosos detalhes em renda e com duas longas fendas laterais que posteriormente revelariam boa parte de suas coxas.

Perguntando-se quando foi a última vez em que havia vestido algo tão ousado, ela não conseguiu deixar de fantasiar com o momento em que aquela peça de vestuário estaria esquecida em algum canto da Mansão. Com um sorriso no rosto, a bruxa partiu em direção ao closet, sabendo que aquela noite prometia ser inesquecível.

* * *

20 minutos. Por algum motivo desconhecido, essa parecia ser a média de tempo que Draco acreditava ser aceitável atrasar-se para um compromisso. Era óbvio que para Hermione, a bruxa mais pontual de toda a Grã-Bretanha, isso o tornava um insensível irresponsável que a estava fazendo perder seu tempo esperando.

Sentada em uma poltrona da sala principal, ela tentou se distrair com a companhia desagradável dos retratos de diversas gerações de bruxos puro-sangue da família Malfoy. Seu tédio atingira tal patamar que ela até mesmo engajou-se em uma conversa com a imagem de Narcissa, já que os modos aristocráticos da antiga matriarca, a tornavam na única opção remotamente viável:

— Você está muito bonita, Ministra! - uma versão mais jovem da bruxa a elogiou - Suponho que meu filho tenha escolhido o vestido, certo? Me parece ser do gosto dele.

— O que eu não compreendo é como Draco parece ter perdido completamente a sanidade - uma versão igualmente mais jovem de Lucius interveio - Hermione Granger? _Sério?_

— Lucius! - a esposa o repreendeu - Preciso lembrá-lo de que Hermione é a _Ministra da Magia_? Onde está sua educação?

— Meu único herdeiro está cortejando uma san... - ele pausou momentaneamente, reavaliando sua escolha de palavras - Uma nascida-trouxa.

— LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY! - a pintura de Narcissa colocou as mãos na cintura - Você partiu há quinze anos atrás! O mundo bruxo mudou completamente. Hermione não somente é uma bruxa formidável como uma também é uma ótima candidata ao título de próxima senhora Malfoy...

— NARCISSA! - foi a vez da imagem de Lucius exclamar - Você não pode estar seriamente sugerindo que o nosso filho misture o sangue nobre da família Ma...

— Seu neto pretende se casar com a _filha dela_ , sabia? - ela o interrompeu, aparentemente, sentindo-se triunfante - É isso aí, o herdeiro da família provavelmente se casará com a filha de uma nascida-trouxa e de um Weasley.

— O QUÊ? - os olhos de Lucius esbugalharam-se de maneira cômica - Como você permitiu que isso ocorresse?

— Permiti - afirmou - Como eu disse, muitas coisas mudaram desde que você faleceu. Se meu filho quiser casar-se com a Ministra...

— Era de pensar que eles opinariam um pouco menos na minha vida amorosa como quadros, não é?

Com um sobressalto, Hermione virou-se para se deparar com o _assunto do momento_ caminhando em sua direção, uma deliciosa expressão de divertimento brincava em seu rosto.

— Me desculpe pelo atraso! - ele pediu, e segurou a mão dela com firmeza, fazendo com que ela se levantasse.

No instante em que ela se pôs de pé, observou o olhar dele percorrer lentamente todo o caminho de seus pés até a cabeça, onde encontrarem-se momentaneamente com os olhos dela. Um sorriso prepotente apoderou-se daqueles lábios finos quando eles se encontram com os dela, a envolvendo em um delicioso beijo com tanta língua que tornava-se quase obsceno.

Como esperado, a demonstração "pública" de afeto gerou uma balbúrdia entre os quadros dos ancestrais, que se uniram em um coro de represálias e insultos:

— ISSO NÃO É COMPORTAMENTO DE UM MALFOY!

— VOCÊ ESTÁ CONDENANDO O NOSSO NOME AO LIMBO!

— UM VERDADEIRO TRAIDOR DE SANGUE!

— DRACO, EU TE PROIBO...

— NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ TENTE CONTROLAR A VIDA DO NOSSO FILHO ATÉ QUANDO ESTÁ SOB O FORMATO DE PINTURA. FRANCAMENTE, LUCIUS!

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Hermione constatou que ele ainda sorria. Era como se achasse que aquele ato de rebeldia, e a consequente fúria de seus parentes, fosse algo hilário.

— Eu tenho uma leve suspeita de que você fez isso de propósito - ela disse desconfiada, enquanto ele a guiava pela mão até a sala de jantar.

— Provocar meus antepassados? - Draco riu-se - É um dos meus passatempos favoritos.

Ela concluiu que de todos os _Dracos_ que ela aprendera a conviver, tolerar e até mesmo se apaixonar com o passar dos anos, o Draco que se rebelava contra os costumes arcaicos de sua família era o seu favorito.

Ainda unidos pelas mãos, os dois finalmente chegaram à suntuosa sala de jantar. Quando ela viveu brevemente na Mansão, eles nunca fizeram uma refeição de verdade no cômodo.

Impressionada com a magnitude da sala, Hermione percebeu que ainda estava paralisada no portal de entrada, enquanto o bruxo já estava puxando uma pesada cadeira de carvalho escuro para que ela se sentasse.

— Será que você me daria a honra de jantar em sua companhia? - perguntou em um tom cavalheiresco, e com um gesto exagerado, apontou para o assento.

— Um jantar, Malfoy? - ela riu timidamente, e aceitando a gentileza dele, sentou-se à mesa - Para quem parecia ser tão avesso a romantismo, você está me surpreendendo.

Draco deu uma risada contida, assumiu um lugar próximo ao dela e com um movimento quase imperceptível de sua varinha, a mesa imediatamente preencheu-se com uma variedade incrível de comida.

— Granger, não confunda minha tentativa de estocar sua energia para a noite como _romantismo_ — ele disse, e sua mão apanhou uma garrafa à sua direita - Vinho?

— Obrigada! - Hermione agradeceu, enquanto era servida - Onde você esteve durante essa tarde?

— Resolvendo pendências domésticas - respondeu com indiferença - Como foi sua visita à Hogwarts?

Somente a menção da escola fez com que o rosto da morena assumisse um esgar desgostoso, o que aparentemente já era resposta suficiente para a pergunta de Draco.

— Tão ruim assim? - ele franziu o cenho - Scorpius entrou em contato comigo, minutos depois de você partir, estava preocupado com a sua visita.

— Ron _contou_ tudo para Hugo e Rose antes que eu pudesse chegar - explicou com desanimo - Aos olhos da minha filha, eu sou uma meretriz destruidora de lares, cuja nova vítima é o pai do namorado dela. Como seu filho encarou a notícia? Ele também está chateado?

— Você está brincando? - Draco quase engasgou-se com o vinho - Hermione Granger como madrasta? Scorpius está vivendo, a partir de agora, como se todos os dias fossem o Natal. É claro que ele é inteligente demais para não demonstrar seu júbilo perto da Rose. Parafraseando-o, _ela cortaria certa parte da anatomia dele fora_.

A morena riu, sentindo uma pequena onda de alívio quebrar em seu peito. Pelo menos alguém estava completamente feliz com essa inesperada união.

Ela tomou um gole de sua taça, e ao olhar de relance para o seu prato, percebeu que ele havia sido preenchido magicamente por _lagosta ao thermidor,_ uma das suas iguarias favoritas do _Witch's Kitchen_.

— Seus elfos prepararam isso? - perguntou cheia de curiosidade - Como você sabia que eu gosto de frutos do mar?

— Não, meus elfos não prepararam o jantar - explicou - E nós trabalhamos há meses juntos. Eventualmente, eu aprenderia uma coisinha ou outra sobre seus hábitos alimentícios, não acha?

A bruxa provou um pedaço do crustáceo em seu prato e foi lentamente envolvida pelo vértice de um sabor inconfundível.

— Essa é a receita _exata_ do _Witch's Kitchen_ — comentou mesmerizada - Quem preparou essa lagosta?

— Barlow Bowen.

 _— Barlow Bowen_? - as sobrancelhas dela arquearam-se - O chef do _Witch's Kitchen_?

— Ex-chef do _Witch's Kitchen_ — Draco a corrigiu - A partir de hoje, ele é o responsável pela cozinha da Mansão Malfoy.

— Você _contratou_ Barlow Bowen?

— Sim - ele confirmou, olhando-a de soslaio - Pensei que fosse o seu restaurante favorito.

— Você contratou o chef do _meu_ restaurante favorito - Hermione repetiu, sentindo-se um pouco tola por não conseguir formar uma frase mais eloquente.

— Já que agora você vai morar comigo, supus que gostaria de ter seu chef favorito à sua disposição - ele comentou, em um tom que indicava que achava aquela situação perfeitamente normal.

Hermione o encarou com incredulidade. Seu cérebro ainda tentava freneticamente juntar as pecinhas de informação. Ele havia contratado o seu chef favorito. O homem sentado à sua frente havia decidido que ela precisava ter seu chef favorito à sua disposição. Com uma rápida espiadela ao seu redor, lembrou-se de como ele havia sido criado e o que aquilo significava para alguém que cresceu em meio ao luxo.

Seus pais sempre cederam até ao mais absurdo de seus caprichos e essa foi a forma que ele aprendeu a amar desde pequeno. Draco demonstrava afeto com presentes caros e exacerbados. Ele atestava o que sentia contratando um dos melhores chefs de toda a Grã-Bretanha, _só_ por ser o seu favorito.

Arrebatada pelo gesto atencioso, ela levantou-se de seu lugar. O loiro a observou confuso, provavelmente perguntando-se se a havia ofendido de alguma forma. Foi com extrema surpresa que ele processou o fato de que ela havia acabado de montar em cima do seu colo e o encarava como se estivesse hipnotizada por seus olhos cinzas.

— Você contratou meu chef favorito - repetiu mais uma vez, e encostou os lábios na orelha dele - Isso quer dizer que podemos comer lagosta quando bem quisermos. Eu tenho outra ideia do que devemos fazer agora.

Sem deixar que ele respondesse, Hermione atacou a boca dele com ferocidade animalesca. Draco não titubeou e devolveu o beijo na mesma intensidade enlouquecida. Em questão de segundos, eles eram apenas um emaranhado de bocas, mãos, línguas e dentes, devorando-se mutuamente.

— Segure-se em mim! - ele ordenou, aproveitando a curta liberdade de seus lábios, no momento em que a bruxa estava mais concentrada em passar a língua por seu pescoço.

Obediente, ela o envolveu pela cintura com suas pernas e ele se levantou, sustentando o peso dela com as mãos debaixo das coxas. Em um piscar de olhos, Hermione sentiu como se houvesse sido sugada por um tubo e compreendeu imediatamente que eles haviam aparatado para um cômodo escuro, possivelmente o quarto de Draco.

Sem querer quebrar o contato entre seus corpos, ela continuou a beijá-lo alucinada, até que para seu desgosto, ele a colocou no chão sem nenhum aviso prévio.

— Espere um minuto - a voz dele disse em meio à escuridão - _Lumos Candalea_!

Sob o comando do feitiço, centenas de velas flutuantes acenderam-se acima da cabeça deles, finalmente iluminando o ambiente em que eles se encontravam: a biblioteca.

— Me diga uma coisa, Granger - ele sussurrou em seu ouvindo, posicionando-se atrás dela - Você já fez sexo em uma biblioteca?

Pela segunda vez desde que havia colocado os pés naquela casa, Hermione emudeceu perante à uma atitude de Draco. Foram incontáveis as vezes em que ela se imaginou sendo jogada contra uma estante de livros. Como ele sabia dessa sua fantasia em particular? Será que ela era tão _óbvia_ assim?

Ela nem ao menos precisou virar-se para saber que ele lhe sorria de maneira presunçosa. Sem poder deixar que ele a vencesse em seu próprio jogo, Hermione segurou as alças finas de seu vestido e deixou que ele caísse lentamente por seu corpo até que não passasse de tecido amorfo no chão.

Por fim, ela voltou-se para ele, suas curvas contornadas somente pela luz bruxuleante das velas.

— Para tudo existe uma primeira vez, não é? - perguntou com a voz rouca, e permitiu-se um instante para apreciar o olhar fascinado de Draco.

O bruxo admirava sua figura trajando somente um conjunto vermelho de lingerie com o encanto de um adolescente ao ver uma mulher seminua pela primeira vez. Se ele tinha a intenção de lhe dizer algo, Hermione logo compreendeu que o bruxo não seria capaz, já que seus lábios se movimentavam há alguns segundos sem emitir nenhum som.

Confiante, ela avançou até que suas mãos alcançassem os botões da camisa dele e em questão de segundos, a peça estava acompanhando o seu vestido no chão.

Como se acordasse de um transe, Draco a segurou desajeitadamente pelos cabelos e olhando-a fixamente, disse:

— Você sabe quantas vezes eu quis fazer isso em Hogwarts? Quantas vezes eu te encontrei estudando sozinha na biblioteca e precisei controlar a vontade de te comer ali mesmo?

— O que você está esperando? - ela o provocou, enquanto suas mãos desafivelavam rapidamente o cinto dele.

Instigado, o loiro a empurrou com um pouco de brutalidade contra a estante mais próxima, fazendo com que suas omoplatas batessem contra alguns livros. Ele estudou a expressão dela, como se procurasse algum sinal de reprovação por sua falta de jeito, e quando não o encontrou, partiu para mais um beijo carregado de lascívia.

Com mãos errantes, ela o ajudou a livrar-se rapidamente da calça. Como se tentasse equiparar cada movimento dela, Draco rasgou o tecido delicado de sua calcinha na primeira tentativa.

— Ei! - Hermione tentou protestar a ruína de sua peça de roupa, porém, ainda estava presa debaixo dos beijos ansiosos dele.

— Eu te compro outra - ele ofegou - Te compro quantas você quiser. Te compro todas que existirem no mundo. Eu te dou o mundo, Hermione Granger.

Determinado, Draco a puxou novamente pelas coxas, obrigando-a a voltar para posição com as pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura e acoplando seu quadril mais próximo ao corpo dela. Perdendo um pouco de seu equilíbrio, a bruxa buscou apoio na prateleira mais próxima e seu lapso de atenção foi suficiente para que ele aproveitasse a oportunidade para deslizar dois dedos para dentro dela.

Hermione mordeu os lábios com força, refreando uma repentina vontade de gritar. Existia algo na atmosfera da biblioteca que a impulsionava a manter o máximo de silêncio possível. Era como se, caso ousasse falar mais alto, invocaria uma projeção astral da própria Madame Pince, a repreendendo por se envolver em tal atividade libidinosa perto dos livros.

— Você gosta disso? Gosta do meu toque? - ele quis saber, quando a morena começou a movimentar os quadris precariamente na intenção de acompanhar o compasso frenético de sua mão.

Incapaz de formular pensamentos coesos, tudo o que ela foi capaz de produzir foi um longo gemido de volúpia. Incitado pelos sons sensuais que ela emitia, ele continuou a estimulá-la nos pontos certos, concentrado em emparelhar suas carícias com o ritmo de seus quadris.

Tentando recuperar um pouco do controle da situação, Hermione fincou suas unhas possessivas nas costas alvas de Draco. Queria marcá-lo e castigá-lo de alguma forma por fazer com que ela sentisse tamanho prazer; entretanto, sua atitude teve o efeito inverso, já que com aquele simples contato, o bruxo proferiu um palavrão acompanhado de um grunhido gutural de aprovação.

— Por favor! - ela suplicou, pressentindo que se ele continuasse a tocá-la daquele jeito, ela chegaria ao seu ápice antes do esperado - Eu quero _você_ dentro de mim.

Como se houvesse escutado as palavras mágicas que tanto esperava, Draco retirou os dedos de dentro dela com uma lentidão quase excruciante. Ele a fitou intensamente, acompanhando hipnotizado a respiração ofegante da bruxa se estabilizando aos poucos. Quando Hermione percebeu que já haviam se passado alguns segundos daquele impasse, ela disse irritada:

— O que você está esperando?

— Estou tentando gravar essa cena em minha memória - ele a informou - Você, vulnerável, exposta e pedindo por mim.

Por mais que seu tom fosse elogioso, o comentário pareceu trazer a morena de volta para uma realidade da qual ela nem percebera que havia escapado. Motivada a mostrar que não tinha absolutamente nada de vulnerável, ela desvencilhou-se da posição em que estava e o encarou com toda a seriedade que conseguia encontrar.

— Vá se sentar naquela poltrona! - ordenou decidida, apontando em direção à uma longa mesa de estudos - _Agora_.

Com um sorriso deslumbrado, Draco finalmente afastou-se de seu corpo e sem nenhuma objeção, acatou ao pedido da bruxa. Por sua vez, ela caminhou até o bolo de roupas que jazia no chão e apanhando o cinto de couro que pertencia ao bruxo, virou-se com uma determinação que endurecia suas feições:

— Eu poderia fazer isso com um feitiço - ela ponderou a possibilidade por uma fração de segundo - Mas você merece que isso seja feito do jeito _trouxa_.

Sem que ele pudesse reagir apropriadamente às palavras, Hermione puxou os braços dele para trás, utilizando-se da mesma violência com que ele havia a atirado contra a estante. Draco tentou protestar, mas antes que pudesse elaborar uma frase inteira, ela já havia imobilizado suas mãos com o cinto.

A bruxa registrou com orgulho a miríade de sentimentos que tentavam lutar por predominância na expressão dele. Ele rapidamente passou de indignado, para surpreso e por fim, pareceu decidir-se por fascinado.

 _— Hermione Granger_ — ele praticamente sibilou o nome dela - Eu estou recebendo ordens sexuais de Hermione Granger.

Sem tirar os olhos dele, ela curvou-se lentamente para livrá-lo de sua cueca, deixando que _ele_ ficasse um pouco exposto para variar. Inabalável, a morena montou novamente em seu colo, provocando um gemido baixo da parte dele, no momento em que suas nádegas roçaram levemente em seu membro.

Ela sorriu satisfeita por tê-lo à sua mercê.

— Dessa vez eu vou garantir que você goste _bastante_! - ela completou o raciocínio dele e o beijou fervorosamente.

Ela sentia todo o corpo de Draco vibrar sob o seu comando e isso lhe causava sensações completamente novas. Uma vaga memória do primeiro jantar deles veio à sua mente e ela quase riu ao lembrar-se de como ele havia dito que não achava que ela era o tipo que gostava de ficar _por cima_. Como se quisesse provar um ponto, ela envolveu a ereção dele entre seus dedos e o guiou com precisão para dentro dela.

— Hermione! - a voz dele se desmanchou em prazer, seus quadris institivamente levantaram-se para penetrá-la melhor.

— Não se mexa! - ela ordenou, e colocou todo seu peso para mantê-lo no lugar - Ouvi demais sobre como você era bom de cama. Agora é _minha_ vez!

Com delicadeza, ela movimentou-se em cima dele, deixando que a sensação de estar tão preenchida por Draco a consumisse aos poucos. Ele protestou um pouco contra a lentidão com que ela rebolava, porém, a bruxa optou por ignorá-lo completamente. Naquela noite, aquela biblioteca seria sua Alexandria e ela atearia fogo quando bem entendesse.

Sem poder utilizar as mãos para acariciá-la, Draco usou as ferramentas que ainda possuía e com dentes ferozes, mordeu o seio dela, ainda encoberto pelo sutiã. Incentivada pela dor que se misturou rapidamente ao prazer que já sentia, Hermione acelerou o ritmo, subindo e descendo com avidez.

O bruxo aparentemente aprovou a nova velocidade com a qual ela se mexia acima dele, já que clamava seu nome entre gemidos alucinados e dizia todas as barbaridades que pretendia fazer com ela no momento em que se soltasse de suas amarras.

A cada impropério que escapava de seus lábios, ela somente colocava mais força, precisão e vontade em seus movimentos. Por conta disso, não demorou muito até que o loiro estivesse bem próximo ao seu limite:

— Hermione - ele murmurou seu nome, e ela soube imediatamente o que significava. Ele estava muito perto de chegar ao orgasmo.

E por isso, ela repentinamente parou de se movimentar.

 _— Quê?_ — Draco quase saltou da poltrona quando percebeu que ela não estava se mexendo mais.

— Peça por mim - ela ordenou.

— O que você está fazendo? - ele choramingou frustrado.

 _— Eu quero você, exposto, vulnerável e pedindo por mim_ — e como ele fizera muitas outras vezes, a bruxa habilmente usou as palavras dele contra o mesmo.

 _— Por favor_ , Hermione - implorou - Por favor, eu preciso de _você_.

Com uma satisfação quase sádica afagando o seu ego, ela retomou a velocidade com empenho redobrado e somente mais alguns segundos foram necessários para que Draco finalmente gozasse, entre gemidos, palavrões e declarações de amor que ainda lhe eram inéditas.

— Você...maravilhosa...como...Merlin! - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu balbuciar, enquanto ela saia do colo dele.

— Muito bem, Draco! - ela disse em tom apreciativo, e apressou-se em desamarrar as mãos dele - Descanse um pouco. _Guarde suas energias para me satisfazer várias e várias vezes_ _em cada um dos cantos dessa casa_.

Sentindo-se orgulhosa por finalmente virar o jogo contra o sonserino, Hermione preencheu o silêncio de seus lábios embasbacados com um beijo.

* * *

 **N/A: *limpando a testa com um lencinho***

 **E aí, o que vocês acharam? É claro que toda essa provocação e presunção do Draco eventualmente acordariam o lado bossy e controlador da Hermione.**

 **(Me diga que vocês pegaram a referência à Cursed Child!)**

 **O que vocês acharam da cena da Rose e do Hugo? Não achei justo deixar a Hermione se entregar aos prazeres carnais antes de contar sobre o divórcio para os filhos. Também achei que era necessário dar uma quebradinha de toda a grande pegação Dramione que é esse capítulo.**

 **Também quero saber o que acharam de todas as participações dos quadros de falecidos: Snape, Dumbledore, Narcissa e Lucius! Confesso que curti bastante escrever sobre eles e no futuro, teremos a participação de pelo menos mais um quadro.**

 **No próximo capítulo, as coisas voltam ao "normal", com Sociedade, trabalho, Harry querendo arrancar os globos oculares toda vez que vê Dramione e o de sempre!**

 **PS: Vocês acham que eu devo escrever MAIS LEMON nos capítulos futuros? Não será algo presente em todo capítulo, mas eventualmente, eu posso jogar umas ceninhas mais picantes aí. Me digam o que acham!**

 **PS²: Vocês que ainda não tem uma conta por aqui (alô Felicia Malfoy e M. Lestrange), se inscrevam por favor, para que eu possa responder suas reviews com toda a atenção que vocês merecem via inbox.**

 **Beijão e até a próxima!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**F.A.Q**

 **Por onde você andou?**  
 **Mia: Em primeiro lugar, quero pedir perdão pelo sumiço de (mais de) um mês. Minha vida pessoal teve algumas reviravoltas e não encontrava a inspiração necessária para a escrita.**

 **Você vai sumir de novo?**  
 **Mia: Provavelmente não. Por favor, torçam por mim e me enviem suas BOAS VIBES para que eu continue a aparecer por aqui (pelo menos) uma vez por semana.**

 **Se você sumir, onde posso te encontrar?**  
 **Mia: Podem me enviar mensagens privadas por aqui (eu as respondo). Mas você também pode me procurar no Twitter ( moniquelagune) ou no Tumblr (miafabray).**

 **—-**  
 **Esse capítulo é bem transitório, vide a DIFICULDADE que eu estava tendo para terminá-lo. Ele é aquele tipo que precisa estar lá somente para fazer a história andar. Por isso, não temos MIL PLOT TWISTS do jeito que curto tanto. De toda forma, ele é indispensável para a compreensão dos próximos capítulos.**

 **Como sempre, vamos aos agradecimentos: Ane Whitlock Malfoy, May Prince, M. Lestrange, YazmimAndrade, , TedL, Felicia Malfoy e Sthefany.**  
 **Recomendo a leitura do capítulo ao som de: Just Give Me a Reason (Daniela Andrade & New Heights), All We Do (Oh Wonder) e Not With Haste (Mumford and Sons).**

 **Obs: Se você tem uma conta no Spotify, uma leitora querida montou uma playlist da fanfic. Escutem as músicas que indico lá: (spotify).com(user)mayrinhaw1989(playlist)71J98bRQQX8rrja7Z6KTmi**

* * *

 _"You say that you're no good for me / 'Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve_

 _And I swear I hate you when you leave / But I like it anyway"_

 **Ghost - Halsey**

* * *

\- Será que vocês poderiam parar de se olharem dessa maneira?

Como se fosse subitamente desperta de um agradável sonho, Hermione encarou o bruxo que estava sentado ao seu lado como se houvesse esquecido completamente de sua presença no local.

\- De qual maneira? - ela perguntou, e esforçou-se para manter o rosto impassível.

\- Como se estivessem esperando que eu saísse da sala para fazerem sexo em cima da mesa - retorquiu, e julgando pelo seu tom de voz, era bem óbvio que a situação estava lhe causando profundo desconforto.

\- Potter, você deveria nos dar algum crédito como os profissionais que somos - o loiro sentado à direita do bruxo o encarou com seriedade - Nós fizemos sexo na mesa _antes_ de você entrar na sala - acrescentou, e seu semblante desmanchou-se em um sorriso arrogante.

Lamuriando-se, o chefe dos aurores pressionou as têmporas e as massageou circularmente. Ela imediatamente reconheceu o gesto de aborrecimento, após vê-lo diversas vezes quando estava na companhia do amigo e de seus filhos hiperativos.

\- Vamos retomar a tarefa? - ela perguntou, e indicou a pilha de pergaminhos que estava à frente deles - Nós ainda temos trinta bruxos para avaliar.

\- Muito bem! - Harry concordou, apanhando o pergaminho do topo - _Lund, Cressida_. Feitos notórios: Inventora dos feitiços de segurança no lar. Ordem de Merlin - Terceira classe. Academicamente mediana e incrivelmente dotada em Feitiços.

\- Talvez? - Hermione meneou a cabeça - Draco, o que você acha?

\- Não - concluiu após alguns segundos de reflexão silenciosa - Eu tenho certeza que ela contou com ajuda de outros bruxos para criar tais feitiços. Ela é muito mais uma garota propaganda do que uma bruxa talentosa.

Harry olhou novamente para a ficha da bruxa de sorriso brilhante e a colocou junto à pilha de descartados.

\- Vamos ao próximo - anunciou, e novamente pegou um pergaminho da primeira pilha - _Malfoy, Draco_.

\- Não - o próprio interveio, e nem ao menos deu a oportunidade para que Harry chegasse até a parte em que listaria seus feitos notórios - Eu não preciso de uma babá do Ministério da Magia.

\- Você _vai_ ter uma babá - ela afirmou - Preciso relembrá-lo que além de ter recebido um prêmio por excelência em pesquisa mágica, você é um bruxo extremamente habilidoso em Alquimia? E caso você não tenha recebido o memorando, essa é uma área de grande interesse para a _Sociedade_.

Draco levantou um dedo em riste, como se estivesse obstinado a enumerar razões pelas quais ele não precisava da permanência de um auror em sua casa; entretanto, foi rapidamente dissuadido da ideia ao ver o olhar assassino da namorada.

\- Não que eu deseje o bem-estar de Draco, porém, preciso concordar com a Hermione nessa - Harry apanhou uma pena e escreveu o nome _Thomas, Dean_ no topo da ficha.

\- Vamos ao próximo - a bruxa disse, e pegou outra ficha em mãos - _Meadows, Balthazar_.

\- Espere um minuto! - o cenho de Harry franziu-se - Nós esquecemos de você, Hermione.

\- Hum?

\- Nós esquecemos de designar um auror responsável por sua segurança - ele repetiu, e pegando um novo pedaço de pergaminho, anotou o nome _Granger, Hermione_.

Por motivos óbvios, Hermione não havia mencionado sua atual moradia para o melhor amigo. Seu cérebro não conseguia nem ao menos conceber como seria a reação de Harry ao saber que ela estava _morando_ na Mansão Malfoy.

\- Eu não preciso de um auror - ela tentou desconversar - Sou bem capaz de me cuidar sozinha.

\- Isso não é o que está em jogo aqui - ele insistiu - Preciso do seu endereço atual e...

\- Não vou aceitar que você desperdice recursos...

\- Mione!

\- Vitais em um momento tão delicado.

\- Hermione!

\- Nós precisamos que os aurores protejam os bruxos que realmente...

\- HERMIONE GRANGER! - Harry vociferou - Você _vai_ contar com a escolta do melhor auror que o meu departamento pode fornecer e eu não quero ouvir seus argumentos contra. E você - ele virou-se bruscamente para Draco - Por que eu estou sozinho nessa? Por Merlin, você deveria se preocupar com a segurança da sua _namorada_.

O bruxo, que até então acompanhava ao impasse sem interferir, pareceu lembrar-se que deveria participar mais ativamente da decisão. Enquanto ele limpava a garganta ruidosamente, a morena expirou com pesar, já prevendo que seu segredo seria revelado da pior maneira possível.

\- Eu não estou preocupado com a segurança da _minha_ namorada, pois já existe um auror designado ao local em que ela está vivendo atualmente - explicou, e sua arrogância pontuou cada uma de suas palavras - Mansão Malfoy? Dean Thomas?

Sem esboçar nenhuma reação imediata, Harry limitou-se a apanhar novamente a ficha de Draco da pilha onde a havia deixado e riscou o nome de Dean, substituindo-o por _McLaggen, Cormac_.

\- Ei! - Hermione protestou - Qual é o problema com o Dean? Ele é perfeitamente capaz de nos proteger.

\- Ele é _mais_ do que capaz - o chefe dos aurores concordou - O único problema é que eu gosto demais do Dean para submetê-lo a vocês e essa paixão adolescente.

Hermione sabia que queixar-se era inútil. Escolher o único auror com o qual ela tinha um histórico desagradável como responsável por sua segurança, era a maneira velada de lembrá-la que ele ainda não estava completamente confortável com seu relacionamento.

\- É sempre um prazer assisti-los disputar quem é o maior passivo-agressivo da sala; entretanto, eu tenho trabalho a fazer - Draco disse, e levantou-se de seu assento - Será que minha presença ainda é extremamente necessária?

\- Não - o auror respondeu mal-humorado - Nós podemos terminar sozinhos.

Em um ato inesperado, Draco encurtou o espaço que o separava de Hermione e segurando o rosto de delicadas feições entre suas mãos, a envolveu em um longo beijo. No fundo, ela sabia que aquela espontânea demonstração pública de carinho era apenas mais uma de suas tramoias sádicas para torturar o chefe dos aurores; entretanto, os lábios de seu namorado eram tão convidativos que a bruxa não conseguiu se conter.

Ela estava tão entregue ao momento que quase foi pega na linha de fogo, quando Harry atacou um tinteiro vazio na nuca do loiro, fazendo com que ambos se separassem abruptamente.

\- Qual diabos é o seu problema, Potter? - Draco perguntou, e a mão que antes repousava no rosto de sua namorada, agora massageava a nuca dolorida.

\- Tire suas patas sujas da _minha amiga_ \- Harry retorquiu enfezado.

\- Sua amiga é _minha namorada_ \- replicou irritado.

\- Parem! - Hermione intercedeu, antes que a discussão escalasse rapidamente - Harry, eu agradeceria imensamente se você evitasse qualquer tipo de agressão física ou verbal contra o meu _namorado_.

Draco não conseguiu conter o sorriso presunçoso que tão naturalmente agraciou seu rosto. Sua felicidade sadista durou apenas por alguns segundos, já que a bruxa imediatamente voltou sua atenção para ele, com o mesmo olhar determinado e levemente psicótico que ela usou para convencê-lo a aceitar a ajuda dos aurores.

\- Pare de provocar o meu amigo - ela ordenou - Eu não tenho paciência para essas rixas ridículas.

Os bruxos se entreolharam rapidamente e uma trégua silenciosa foi firmada naquele instante. Nenhum dos dois apreciava ser o alvo do descontentamento de Hermione e sabiam que deveriam deixar a inimizade para momentos em que ela não estava presente.

\- Bem, eu os vejo depois! - Draco disse, e ajeitando a postura como quem tenta recuperar o pouco de dignidade que lhe resta, se retirou da sala de reuniões.

Sustentando o olhar assassino, Hermione tornou a atenção novamente para Harry e aguardou o comentário indignado que inevitavelmente viria da parte dele. Por um instante, o chefe dos aurores pareceu batalhar internamente contra a vontade de se pronunciar, e por fim, deixou que sua necessidade de ter a palavra final falasse mais alto:

\- Mansão Malfoy? Sério? - ele arqueou somente uma sobrancelha para maior dramaticidade - Vocês realmente estão morando juntos? Não é uma decisão muito prematura?

\- É somente uma solução temporária de moradia - ela tentou minimizar a importância do assunto - Com tudo o que está acontecendo com a S _ociedade_ e o meu divórcio, não tenho tempo para procurar uma casa nova.

Com a simples menção da palavra divórcio, o rosto do auror contorceu-se, indicando seu óbvio desagrado com o futuro do casal de melhores amigos.

\- Você tem notícias dele? - Hermione indagou, e deliberadamente evitou o olhar inquisitivo de Harry.

\- Ron está dormindo em meu sofá - ele informou - Ginny teve um raro lampejo de consciência e ficou preocupada com a saúde mental do irmão. Estamos tentando mantê-lo longe de qualquer comportamento destrutivo.

Hermione deixou um suspiro desalojar-se de seu peito. Por mais que ela não fosse capaz de expressar em palavras, ela sentia-se agradecida por saber que alguém confiável estava cuidando de seu marido. Ron sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que precisava de estímulo externo para "funcionar corretamente" e não existia incentivo melhor do que uma irmã caçula controlando cada um dos seus passos.

\- Nós discutimos o que poderíamos fazer com toda a energia agressiva dele - Harry prosseguiu - Ele precisa canalizá-la de uma forma saudável, sabe? Algo que não seja bebida ou outras mulheres.

\- Já tentaram Quadribol? - ela sugeriu, mesmo sabendo que um esporte raramente remediaria os problemas dele.

\- Conversamos sobre a possibilidade de ele sair da sua aposentadoria como auror e me auxiliar na força-tarefa - ele disse, e a olhou de esguelha, esperando uma reação.

Por sua vez, ela somente o encarou sem nem ao menos piscar por diversos segundos, tentando encontrar algum indício em seu rosto de que aquela sugestão não passara de uma piada. Quando o silêncio entre eles se tornou quase insuportável, Hermione explodiu em uma gargalhada que foi recebida com olhos arregalados e testa horrivelmente franzida da parte de Harry.

\- O que foi? - ele perguntou encafifado - Eu disse algo engraçado?

\- Me desculpe! - ela pediu, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos por conta da risada - Tive a leve impressão de que você sugeriu ao meu _marido_ , de quem eu quero distância, que seria uma boa ideia integrar o projeto no qual eu estou trabalhando. E eu só posso acreditar que seja uma piada, pois caso contrário, seria uma sugestão incrivelmente _estúpida_.

O chefe dos aurores crispou os lábios lentamente, como se tentasse provar as palavras antes que elas saíssem de sua boca. A face dele adotou uma expressão anormalmente severa e isso foi suficiente para que ela parasse de rir. Ele realmente estava falando sério.

\- Harry! - exclamou exasperada - Você vai trazer Ron para trabalhar conosco? Com o _Draco_?

\- Eu prometo que você não terá nenhum contato com ele - afirmou - Também não deixarei que ele chegue perto de Draco. Ron precisa disso, ok? Ele precisa de uma maneira saudável de canalizar a raiva em algo produtivo. Precisa da adrenalina e sentir-se útil novamente. Você o conhece e sabe que essa é a melhor alternativa, Mione.

Ele tinha razão. O ápice de Ron sempre foi ao lado de Harry. Quando ambos trabalhavam como aurores, Ron era mais ativo, cheio de vida, determinação e propósito. Se existia algo que poderia restaurar a dignidade do marido era poder voltar ao seu trabalho antigo.

\- Você não vai permitir que ele se aproxime do meu gabinete - ela impôs a condição - E tenha certeza que Ron nunca estará no _Quartel-General dos Aurores_ ao mesmo tempo que o Draco. Estamos entendidos?

\- Claro! Por mais que você custe a acreditar, eu realmente não quero causar nenhuma divergência em seu _relacionamento_ \- Harry disse, e pareceu fazer um esforço extraordinário para pronunciar a palavra "relacionamento" sem carregá-la de sarcasmo.

\- Obrigada! - Hermione agradeceu, e pegou novamente a ficha de _Meadows, Balthazar_ no intuito de retomar o trabalho que havia sido interrompido.

Entretanto, se o bruxo tinha qualquer intenção de continuar a trabalhar, certamente acreditava que poderia postergar até que houvessem terminado o assunto:

\- Sobre o Draco e você - ele continuou - Quão sério é? Devo esperá-lo em minha casa em datas comemorativas?

Haviam se passado cinco dias. Cinco dias desde que ela deixou seu sobrado em Bristol para viver em Wiltshire. Cinco dias desde que ela havia abandonado o seu marido. Cinco dias desde que ela começara o namoro com Draco. Cinco dias e nem por um instante ela questionou qual seria a natureza de seu relacionamento.

Ela estava tão entregue, satisfeita e _feliz_ que sua mente não se apegou a nenhum outro detalhe. Tudo o que ela desejava era poder viver essa nova fase de sua vida, aproveitando ao máximo a companhia do homem que estava ao seu lado, sem se preocupar com o dia de amanhã.

Mas Hermione Granger não poderia se dar a esse luxo. Ela tinha responsabilidades, filhos e uma carreira política.

\- Eu ainda não sei - admitiu, incomodada por não saber a resposta correta de uma pergunta - Pensei que teria algum tempo para analisar a situação com calma, mas Ron envolveu as crianças no meio...

Harry soltou um audível muxoxo de desagrado, demonstrando sua desaprovação pela maneira que o amigo havia compartilhado a notícia com os filhos.

\- Você sabia que Scorpius já me considera como sua madrasta? E Draco não está fazendo sua parte em explicar ao filho que ainda estamos nos _conhecendo_ melhor e...

\- Hermione, você já o _conhece_ suficientemente bem - ele a interrompeu - Você o conhece há quase trinta anos. Você sabe quem ele é. Você sabe tudo o que ele _fez_.

Ela sabia perfeitamente ao que o bruxo se referia. Durante os últimos cinco dias, ela acordou na mesma cama que Draco e a primeira imagem que seus olhos sempre captavam era a de uma marca negra, contrastando com a palidez do antebraço de seu dono. Um lembrete matinal de que ela estava deitada com um _Comensal da Morte_.

\- Ele foi absolvido - ela tentou argumentar - Ele não matou ninguém. Nós dois depomos a favor dele em seu julgamento. Você se lembra disso, não é?

\- Isso não muda o que todos acham dele - Harry disse - Você sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer no momento em que pedir o divórcio. Os jornalistas vão cair em cima dessa história como abutres em carne podre. É só uma questão de dias até que alguém descubra que a Ministra da Magia está em um relacionamento com um Comensal da Morte. Sua foto estará na capa de todas as publicações. Sua _credibilidade_ estará em jogo.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Ela não era tão inocente ao ponto de acreditar que conseguiria ter uma relação secreta com um membro tão notório da comunidade. Sabia que eventualmente teria que encarar o fato de que estava namorando a pária do mundo bruxo. Só esperava que não fosse tão cedo.

\- O que você está querendo dizer, Harry? - a bruxa indagou, sentindo-se derrotada - Que eu deveria reavaliar meu relacionamento com Draco para não prejudicar minha carreira?

\- Não - ele respondeu rapidamente - Você é _Hermione Granger_ e definitivamente não deveria tomar suas decisões baseadas no que os outros vão achar. Eu só não quero que você sofra.

Ela não pode deixar de abrir um pequeno sorriso de gratidão. Era verdade que na maior parte do tempo, Harry não sabia expressar muito bem o que sentia e poderia ser interpretado como rude e até mesmo agressivo, mas ainda assim, ele se importava com o seu bem-estar e isso era tudo o que ela precisava no momento.

Em um raro ato físico de carinho, Hermione segurou a mão dele com delicadeza e olhou fundo em seus olhos verdes.

\- Eu prometo que não vou me machucar - garantiu - Mas eu vou _te_ machucar se não continuarmos a analisar essas fichas.

Finalmente permitindo-se rir, Harry pegou o pedaço de pergaminho da frente de Hermione e o leu em voz alta:

· _Meadows, Balthazar_. Feitos notórios: Mestre de Poções reconhecido mundialmente...

O _Programa Secreto de Proteção à Mentes Brilhantes_ da força-tarefa consistia em manter os bruxos mais geniais da Grã-Bretanha sob vigilância constante. Já para Hermione Granger, o programa consistia em prisão domiciliar na desagradável companhia de Cormac McLaggen.

Supreendentemente, ele era um auror altamente capacitado, responsável e habilidoso. Por motivos desconhecidos, sua aptidão profissional nunca refletiu em sua personalidade, e o rapaz não evoluiu muito além do aluno egocêntrico da Grifinória que um dia ela conheceu.

Anos atuando como sua superior no _Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia,_ foram suficientes para que ela desenvolvesse uma camada impenetrável aos disparates do bruxo. Por mais que ela fosse perfeitamente capaz de filtrar os comentários insossos dele em sua mente, Draco não parecia contar com a mesma sorte.

Os raros momentos de ócio do casal, antes ocupados por aventuras sexuais, agora eram preenchidos por atividades que exigiam todas suas peças de roupa e contavam com a presença ilustre de Cormac.

Entretanto, o que começou como um grande incômodo para ambos, rapidamente tornou-se em algo agradável para o seu namorado. Ela logo percebeu que, no fundo, Draco gostava de ter outro homem em casa com quem ele pudesse conversar sobre esportes e outros assuntos que a faziam revirar os olhos em desaprovação.

Não era incomum encontrá-los em algum canto da mansão, jogando partidas de Snap Explosivo ou discutindo animadamente sobre Quadribol. Hermione compreendeu que nesses momentos, ela poderia até mesmo andar nua pelos cômodos, e mesmo assim não chamaria a atenção de nenhum dos bruxos.

Já não bastasse o estresse natural de seu trabalho; a pressão feita por toda a comunidade bruxa para que eles parassem a _Sociedade_ e seu divórcio iminente, ela ainda precisava somar uma abstinência sexual, patrocinada pela existência do auror mais insuportável do Ministério da Magia, aos seus problemas cotidianos.

Depois de tentar negociar uma permuta com o chefe dos aurores ( _tire McLaggen da Mansão Malfoy e eu encontro uma maneira de te livrar do acampamento anual da família_ ) e falhar miseravelmente (n _ós não temos outro auror disponível e se eu tentar escapar do acampamento, Molly Weasley usará o meu cadáver para assar mashmallow_ ); ela resolveu que o mais saudável seria admitir sua derrota e redirecionar sua energia sexual para o bem maior.

Hermione voltou para sua rotina de intermináveis horas extras no Ministério da Magia. No dia em que completou um mês de namoro, ela estava tão absorta em livros que narravam lendas alquímicas que quase não percebeu a presença de um jovem franzino em seu gabinete.

Se quebrasse o contato visual com o exemplar de _Uma Jornada Filosofal_ , ela veria Eugene Spalding, seu novo secretário, suando nervosamente em uma batalha interna para decidir se deveria interromper a leitura de sua chefa ou não. Aparentemente lembrando-se da importância de sua visita, ele reuniu a pouca coragem que tinha para usar sua voz:

\- Ministra? - ele a chamou cuidadosamente, como se ela fosse uma das criaturas mágicas que Hagrid apreciava tanto - Ministra, desculpe atrapalhá-la, você tem uma visita.

Ela estava tão acostumada com visitantes inesperados em seu escritório que precisou de quase um minuto inteiro para se certificar de que o havia escutado corretamente. Então, assim que era a vida de quem possuía funcionários eficientes? Seus dias de bruxos indesejados entrando aos berros em seu ambiente de trabalho haviam chegado ao fim? Draco se importaria se ela beijasse Eugene para demonstrar sua gratidão?

\- Essa visita tem horário marcado? - Hermione perguntou.

\- Não - respondeu - Mas a visita em questão é o senhor Malfoy. Sei que os membros da força-tarefa são prioridade...

\- Claro! - ela quase não pode conter o sorriso em sua face - Deixe-o entrar. Não quero que ninguém nos interrompa, está bem?

Com uma reverência exagerada, o rapaz retirou-se do cômodo, permitindo que ela tivesse alguns segundos para apanhar o espelho de sua bolsa para conferir a maquiagem. Por mais que Cormac fosse o responsável pelo declínio de sua vida sexual em casa, ninguém a impediria de aproveitar-se do corpo de seu namorado em seu local de trabalho.

Sua energia sexual acumulada era tanta que ela nem ao menos percebeu o cabelo despenteado de Draco. Ela sabia que isso sempre acontecia quando ele passava os dedos pelos fios em frustração por algum motivo. Entretanto, tudo o que seu cérebro registrou era o quão sensual aquele homem de cabelos revoltosos era.

Sem deixar nem ao menos que ele explicasse o motivo de sua presença, Hermione o surpreendeu com um beijo aflito. Já acostumado com a maneira autoritária que ela sempre lhe roubava beijos, ele a recebeu segurando-a com firmeza pelos quadris. Como pólvora, seus corpos incendiaram-se instantaneamente, um buscando o calor do outro como se suas respectivas vidas dependessem disso.

Por alguns minutos, eles se perderam completamente no delicioso movimento de suas línguas que invadiam, lutavam e penetravam. Entretanto, o encanto foi quebrado antes do que ela gostaria, quando Draco desvencilhou-se dela, a segurando pelos ombros com determinação.

\- Hermione - ele a chamou como se repreendesse uma criança por mau comportamento - Você precisa me escutar.

\- O que foi? - ela fez um bico - Qual o problema agora?

Suspirando profundamente, ele retirou um pedaço de pergaminho amarrotado do bolso dianteiro de sua calça e o entregou em suas mãos. Como a boa perfeccionista que era, Hermione o desamassou obstinada antes de verificar do que se tratava. Somente quando o papel estava novamente em boas condições, ela permitiu-se lê-lo:

 _Aos leitores do Profeta Diário,_

 _Deve uma antiga amizade ser esquecida e nunca ser relembrada? Deve uma antiga amizade ser esquecida pelos velhos tempos? E aqui está a minha mão, meu amigo fiel. Me dê sua mão também e beberemos um excelente copo de bem-querer pelos velhos tempos._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _A Sociedade_

\- Ótimo! - Hermione bufou irritada - Eles estão ficando _sensíveis_. O ano novo realmente faz milagres, não é mesmo?

\- Você entendeu algo? - Draco perguntou encafifado - Eles nunca nos enviaram um enigma antes.

\- _Auld Lang Syne_ \- ela respondeu, e estava perdida demais em seus próprios pensamentos para registrar o semblante confuso do bruxo.

\- Como é que é?

\- Eles não nos enviaram um enigma - explicou - Eles nos enviaram um poema trouxa. _Auld Lang Syne_. Coincidentemente também é uma música bem popular de ano novo.

\- Interessante - murmurou pensativo - O que você acha que eles querem dizer com isso?

Hermione deu de ombros e dobrando a carta meticulosamente, a entregou novamente para o namorado. Ela sabia que existia um propósito oculto por trás do poema, porém, seu cérebro estava exausto demais para funcionar corretamente.

\- Você não está preocupada? - ele indagou - Isso só pode ser uma ameaça, certo?

\- Preocupada? Não, eu não estou preocupada - a morena negou veementemente - Nós tomamos as precauções necessárias e a _Sociedade_ não sabe que estamos um passo à frente deles. Eu só estou brava porque não posso falar nada disso para a imprensa. Estou furiosa porque preciso convocar outra coletiva de imprensa e terei que aguentar todo tipo de perguntas cretinas de Adrian Pucey.

\- Você realmente acha que estamos seguros? - Draco perguntou, e a fitou com interesse - Acredita que não temos com o que nos preocupar?

\- Eu espero que sim - ela respondeu - Caso contrário, estou suportando a existência de Cormac McLaggen à toa.

O rosto do bruxo transformou-se rapidamente, adotando um sorriso que indicava seu divertimento com a situação.

\- O que foi? - a bruxa disparou irritada.

\- Você está com _ciúmes_ \- ele constatou - Com ciúmes da minha amizade com o Cormac.

\- Bom saber que vocês já estão se tratando na base do primeiro nome - antes que pudesse se controlar, as palavras lhe escapuliram pelos lábios - Visando que você demorou mais de vinte anos para me chamar de _Hermione_ pela primeira vez.

Como se houvesse desistido por completo de levar a conversa a sério, Draco riu abertamente da dor de cotovelo da namorada, o que fez com que as feições da mesma endurecessem ainda mais.

\- Eu não suporto mais esse _bromance_ de vocês - confessou, com dificuldade - Nós estamos na fase de lua de mel do nosso relacionamento e definitivamente não estamos aproveitando como deveríamos.

\- Hermione! - ele exclamou, pausando momentaneamente para recuperar o fôlego - Eu nunca trocaria sua companhia pela de ninguém. Só estava tentando ser um bom anfitrião e...

\- Bom _anfitrião_! - ela o interrompeu, e riu-se - Você sabe o que aconteceu com a mulher de Anfitrião quando ele estava ausente, não é, Draco?

Se existia alguma parte no âmago do bruxo que ainda estava se divertindo com aquele cenário, ela esmoreceu naquele mesmo instante. O semblante tornou-se sério e seus olhos assumiram uma tonalidade semelhante a mercúrio. Com um passo decidido, ele aproximou-se da Ministra da Magia e segurou seu rosto delicado com firmeza.

\- Você está tentando insinuar algo, _Granger_? - perguntou, e pronunciou o seu sobrenome como se fosse veneno em sua língua - Eu já lhe disse que não gosto de compartilhar o que é _meu_.

\- Então, comece a fazer bom uso do que lhe pertence, _Malfoy_ \- ela o desafiou, e em nenhum momento fraquejou perante ao olhar imperativo dele.

O que só poderia ser descrito como a sombra de um sorriso malicioso, cruzou rapidamente a face pálida de Draco, segundos antes de finalmente acatar o pedido de Hermione, a beijando com vigor.

Em questão de segundos, a mente da bruxa ficou completamente alheia à realidade que a cercava e tudo o que conseguia registrar era a maneira como ele pressionava seu corpo junto ao dela. Quando seus lábios se tocavam, era como se marés arrebentassem em seu peito, causando um tsunami violento que a consumia sem nenhuma piedade.

Era quase triste a maneira como pode se viver uma vida inteira sem saber o que é se afogar em alguém. Ela nem ao menos sabia que precisava tanto de ar até o momento em que o beijou pela primeira vez.

 _\- ESTUPEFAÇA!_

Draco foi quem tomou a iniciativa de desvencilhar-se dela e em um reflexo involuntário, colocou seu corpo protetoramente em frente ao da Ministra.

\- ESPERA AÍ! - uma voz distante berrou, segundos antes da porta do gabinete escancarar-se com violência descontrolada.

Hermione espiou cautelosamente por cima dos ombros largos do namorado e deparou-se com um homem ruivo parado no centro da sala, com a varinha em punho e arfando tal como um gato escaldado.

\- Ron? - ela disse seu nome com relutância - O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- MIONE! - exclamou um quarto bruxo que havia acabado de se juntar ao grupo.

\- Harry?

O chefe dos aurores parecia um sedentário que correra sua primeira maratona sob a mira de uma varinha. Ele ofegava nervosamente e seu corpo estava levemente curvado.

\- Ele...estuporou o Eugene...sinto...corre mais que eu - ele balbuciou, finalmente apoiando as mãos nos joelhos em busca de alguma estabilidade - Desculpe.

Com certa resistência, Hermione saiu de trás do escudo humano formado por Draco e encarou o marido de frente.

\- Abaixe sua varinha - ordenou séria - Seja lá qual é o assunto que é tão urgente ao ponto de lhe fazer _estuporar_ o meu secretário, certamente não é algo que exija sua varinha.

Sem nem ao menos piscar, Ron guardou a varinha no bolso interno de suas vestes e continuou a encará-la como se quisesse perfurar seu crânio somente com o olhar.

\- O que está acontecendo? - indagou, e cruzou os braços na defensiva - Eu espero que você tenha um ótimo motivo para entrar no meu gabinete dessa maneira e...

\- Você está vivendo na Mansão Malfoy? - ele a interrompeu secamente - Você perdeu o que restou da sua sanidade?

 _Ah!,_ um raio de compreensão a atingiu. Era óbvio que Ron não tinha muitos detalhes sobre sua vida atual e todos seus amigos fizeram um bom trabalho em esconder tal informação dele até o presente momento. Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas inquisitivamente, Hermione voltou sua atenção para Harry, que continuava na mesma posição.

\- Encontrou...sua ficha...me...droga! - ele a informou, ainda completamente ofegante - Deveria...parar...cigarros!

\- Ron, eu não vejo como isso pode ser da sua conta - ela disse, e tentou soar o mais calma possível - Nós estamos separados.

\- Realmente não me importo com o que faz da sua vida - o bruxo retrucou impaciente - Mas no seu delírio juvenil, você está esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe: meus filhos. Eles _não_ vão viver na Mansão Malfoy.

\- Eles também são _meu_ s filhos. Essa decisão não é somente sua.

\- Aquele lugar é perigoso...

\- Eu sou capaz de...

\- Você está insana se acha...

\- Nunca colocaria Rose e Hugo em uma...

\- Você foi torturada lá! - Ron vociferou - Você foi torturada pela tia sádica desse traste e ele assistiu ao espetáculo _calado_. Como você ousa achar que eu deixaria meus filhos pisarem naquele lugar?

Hermione emudeceu perante à lembrança daquela fatídica noite da guerra. Os pelos de seu corpo arrepiaram-se com a recordação desagradável que violentava suas memórias e a perseguia em cada um de seus pesadelos.

\- Como _você_ ousa usar isso contra ela? - Draco questionou com soturna tranquilidade - Isso é baixo até mesmo para os seus padrões, Weasley.

\- Não é você que ainda tem pesadelos todas as noites com os gritos dela! - o ruivo explodiu - Você não sabe o que é ouvir a mulher que você ama ser torturada.

O maxilar do loiro enrijeceu-se e por um instante, ela enxergou a imagem perfeita de Lucius refletida nos traços severos de seu filho.

\- Você _ouviu_ os gritos dela? - Draco riu com desprezo - Eu a _vi_ ser torturada. Vi o corpo dela se contorcer com cada feitiço que minha tia lançava. Eu vi aquela menina indefesa chorar, gritar e clamar. Vi o sangue dela manchar o tapete da minha sala de visitas. Você acha que essas imagens não me assombram até hoje? Você acha que não tenho pesadelos? Você acha que tem algum monopólio sob o sofrimento causado por essa guerra?

\- Você estava do lado deles - Ron respondeu - Você _deixou_ que ela fosse torturada. Até onde sei, você provavelmente gostou de vê-la assim. Não é isso que sempre disse aos quatro ventos? O quanto queria que a _sangue-ruim_ da Grifinória morresse.

 _\- PROTEGO!_

Pensando extremamente rápido, Harry conjurou uma barreira invisível que separou a sala ao meio, bem em tempo de impedir que Draco avançasse para cima de Ron.

\- PAREM! - ela exigiu, segurando o namorado pela manga da capa - PAREM IMEDIATAMENTE!

\- Ele não tem o direito! - Draco exclamou, enquanto tentava inutilmente ultrapassar a barreira invisível que o separava do outro bruxo - Eu nunca quis...nunca te machucaria...você sabe que se eu pudesse...Hermione, você sabe, não sabe? - acrescentou em um sussurro desesperado, olhando diretamente para a morena.

\- Eu sei - ela afirmou - Sei que você teria feito algo se pudesse.

\- Acho melhor nós irmos... - Harry sugeriu, e aproximando-se de seu amigo, também o segurou pela manga da capa.

Toda a tensão que pairava no ar pareceu solidificar-se em um nó incômodo no estômago de Hermione. Ela não sabia como sua vida havia chegado naquele ponto. Por tanto tempo havia acreditado que estava satisfeita e feliz, que nem em suas fantasias mais delirantes conseguiria imaginar um futuro semelhante ao seu presente.

O homem em que ela havia depositado todos os seus sonhos, expectativas e esperanças durante os últimos vinte anos, agora não passava de um estranho. Um estranho que personificava o bruxo bondoso, carinhoso e gentil que era Ron Weasley.

E mesmo assim, ela não conseguia encontrar forças dentro de si para lutar contra aquele estranho. Hermione não queria lutar contra ele. Naquele instante, em que seus olhares _realmente_ se cruzaram pela primeira vez desde o dia em que ela o havia deixado, tudo o que desejava era que ele não a odiasse. Que ele não esquecesse que uma parte dela sempre pertenceria a ele. Ninguém pode apagar a _História_.

Ela nunca deixaria que ninguém os apagasse.

\- Ron - ela o chamou, como se implorasse por clemência - Nós realmente não precisamos disso. Não depois de tudo o que vivemos _juntos_. Eu confiaria minha vida em suas mãos. Sei que você faria o mesmo. Então, qual é a dificuldade em acreditar no meu senso de julgamento? Nunca deixaria que Rose ou Hugo corressem qualquer tipo de risco. Você precisa _confiar_ em mim.

Por um instante, Hermione viu o rosto de seu marido suavizar-se. Era como se uma pequena chama de clareza tremulasse dentro dele. Entretanto, tão instantaneamente quanto se acendera, a chama apagou-se e ele novamente assumiu sua máscara impenetrável.

\- Eu não posso colocar a segurança dos _meus_ filhos em jogo, Hermione - ele disse, como quem encerra o assunto - Espero que você entenda que não é nada _pessoal_.

E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, o ruivo saiu da sala, deixando para trás três bruxos confusos, magoados e irritados.

\- Mandarei alguém para reanimar Eugene - Harry disse, após desfazer o encanto da barreira - Me desculpe novamente, Hermione.

Incapaz de formular uma resposta decente, a bruxa limitou-se a um aceno de cabeça para indicar que ele não tinha culpa no que havia acabado de acontecer. Somente quando seu amigo também havia se retirado do recinto, foi que ela deixou que as lágrimas caíssem livremente por seu rosto.

Ela havia perdido _tanto_. Ela não queria perder os filhos também.

Ao perceber sua aflição, Draco a envolveu em um abraço reconfortante pelo o qual ela ficou imediatamente agradecida. Buscando conforto naqueles braços firmes que a sustentavam, Hermione permitiu-se chorar sem nenhum pudor. Repentinamente, os problemas com os quais ela estava preocupada há minutos atrás pareciam insignificantes e ridículos.

Quem ligava se ela nunca mais fizesse sexo? Ela poderia _perder_ a guarda de seus filhos. Tudo por querer agir feito uma adolescente e se jogar nos braços do primeiro homem que a desejou em anos.

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, o bruxo afastou-se delicadamente dela e segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

\- Me diga o que você precisa - ele pediu, sua voz extremamente calma - Me diga como posso te ajudar.

\- Eu preciso de um bom advogado - ela disse, e inutilmente tentou limpar o rosto com as mãos trêmulas.

\- Você terá o melhor advogado que o dinheiro pode pagar - garantiu, e gentilmente beijou sua testa - Eu já te disse que te darei o mundo inteiro se preciso.

Hermione suspirou com pesar. Ela nunca havia precisado do mundo inteiro. Ela só precisava de seus filhos.

* * *

 **N/A: E aí, o que vocês acharam? Me perdoam pelo sumiço? Prometo que no próximo capítulo nós teremos uma participação maior da Sociedade e a aparição de DOIS antigos alunos da Sonserina!**

 **Beijos e até a próxima!**

 **Obs: Prometo responder todas as reviews/mensagens de vocês ainda hoje. Desculpem mesmo pela demora, tô envergonhada.**


	13. Capítulo 13

N/A: WHAT? Eu estou de volta? Como assim? O que tá acontecendo?

Pois é, após alguns meses caóticos, estou de volta. Mil desculpas pela ausência e espero poder voltar com o meu ritmo antigo de atualizações em breve.

Para a já tradicional trilha sonora do capítulo: In My Veins - Andrew Belle ft. Erin McCarley, Walls - Kings of Leon e To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra.

Como sempre, muito obrigada aos leitores mais especiais do mundo: TedL, Ane Whitlock Malfoy, Dorien, Apfelstrudel, YazmimAndrade, blacksistrs e Francesca!

* * *

 _"I'm bigger than my body_

 _I'm colder than this home_

 _I'm meaner than my demons_

 _I'm bigger than these bones"_

 **Control - Halsey**

* * *

O fim de seu casamento estava estampado em todas as publicações do mundo bruxo. Já era de se esperar que toda a comunidade desenvolvesse uma fixação nada sadia pelos detalhes do capítulo final de seu _conto de fadas_. Seres humanos possuíam uma fascinação mórbida pelo infortúnio alheio e bruxos não eram exceção à regra.

Todos queriam saber os pormenores do ocorrido. Quem havia abandonado quem? O amor terminou? Como os filhos reagiram à notícia? O que os amigos achavam do divórcio? Será que alguém previu o fim dessa união?

Ninguém nem ao menos parecia se lembrar da existência da _Sociedade_. Todos estavam bem mais interessados em analisar exaustivamente qualquer aparição pública de Ron ou Hermione. Ela parecia cansada? Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos? Com quem ela almoçou? O que ele havia comprado na Floreios e Borrões?

Como se todo o assédio da imprensa não fosse motivo suficiente para causar desconforto na vida da Ministra da Magia, ainda havia o fato de que a data da mediação se aproximava com velocidade assustadora.

Durante uma separação bruxa, tudo era resolvido em uma mediação com um funcionário do _Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas_ , o casal que pretende se divorciar e seus respectivos advogados. Tais mediações eram conhecidas por durarem até mesmo semanas, com um recorde de 23 dias no divórcio de Araminta Higgs e Jasper Nott. A mediação somente terminou quando ambas as partes se azararam até a exaustão e acabaram parando em St. Mungus, sem nenhuma memória de que desejavam o divórcio. Eles viveram por mais cinco anos juntos, até que Jasper falecesse de "causas misteriosas".

Ela definitivamente não tinha a pretensão de passar o próximo mês de sua existência tentando obter a guarda de seus filhos em uma truculenta batalha por custódia. Foi esse desejo em encurtar o processo de qualquer maneira possível que a havia feito aceitar _Blaise Zabini_ como seu advogado.

Hermione nem ao menos sabia ao certo como tudo isso havia ocorrido. Logo após o pequeno escândalo que Ron havia feito em sua sala há algumas semanas atrás, Draco tomou como missão pessoal a tarefa de encontrar o melhor advogado bruxo da Grã-Bretanha e contratá-lo para auxiliar no processo de divórcio.

Para a surpresa de absolutamente ninguém, Ginny encarregou-se de entrevistar todos os candidatos selecionados pelo namorado de Hermione, apenas para se certificar de que não haveria nenhuma margem para erro. Por algum designío oculto do destino, tanto Draco quanto Ginny, chegaram à conclusão de que não havia bruxo melhor para o encargo do que Blaise Zabini.

Após avaliar rapidamente os últimos casos que o antigo aluno da Sonserina havia defendido, ela viu-se obrigada a concordar com ambos. Ele tinha uma porcentagem de sucesso que quase beirava o sobrenatural. Blaise era conhecido por seu sorriso cativante e pela maneira _brutal_ com que vencia qualquer litígio.

E ela definitivamente estava pronta para todos os níveis de brutalidade necessários para garantir a guarda de seus filhos.

Com a chegada do fatídico dia, a Ministra encontrava-se andando em círculos pelo gabinete, ansiosa pelo que estava prestes a ocorrer dentro de poucos minutos no andar de cima.

— Não acho que seja uma estratégia adequada chegar completamente desorientada para a mediação do seu divórcio - Draco observou com seu costumeiro sarcasmo.

O bruxo de cabelos platinados estava sentado ao lado do seu antigo colega de casa, revisando uma série de documentos que atestavam que a Mansão Malfoy era um local apropriado para a nova moradia de Hugo e Rose Granger-Weasley.

— Eu não consigo ficar parada! - ela replicou - Vocês tem certeza que não precisam da minha ajuda para nada?

— Não - reafirmou Blaise - Os documentos parecem estar em perfeita ordem. McLaggen assinou o último relatório de segurança do local e acredito que isso nos proporcione alguma vantagem de barganha. Afinal de contas, se um auror julga o ambiente seguro, não vejo por qual motivo o Mediador acreditaria no contrário.

Hermione mordeu os lábios em um gesto involuntário de preocupação. Ela sabia que _tecnicamente_ a Mansão não apresentava nenhum risco para os ocupantes, entretanto, o fato da propriedade ter servido como quartel general para os Comensais da Morte durante a guerra, fazia com que boa parte dos bruxos torcessem o nariz para o local.

— Você precisa se acalmar, Hermione. Ninguém seria insano ao ponto de tirar a guarda dos filhos da Ministra da Magia - Draco disse - Aliás, quem será o Mediador, Blaise? Você entrou com um pedido para que fosse escolhido algum bruxo que não demonstre nenhum preconceito com a _situação atual_?

— Se por situação atual você se refere ao fato da Ministra namorar um antigo Comensal, sim, eu fiz um requerimento. Minhas fontes informaram que ainda estão decidindo entre Urquat e Holland.

Inutilmente, a bruxa tentou ligar os nomes de Urquat e Holland aos rostos dos funcionários do seu antigo departamento. Se ela os conhecia, certamente não se lembrava da aparência ou personalidade de ambos.

— Vamos, Zabini? - ela pediu, parando de chofre e encarando o advogado - Eu vou enlouquecer se passar mais um minuto aqui.

— Claro! - o bruxo concordou, e levantando-se, apanhou as pastas que continham tudo o que ele precisaria - Draco, você vai nos acompanhar?

— Não sei se seria adequado - o loiro respondeu, seus olhos fixos em sua namorada em busca de aprovação.

— Não seria - ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça negativamente - Não quero alimentar ainda mais a fúria de Ron.

Draco abriu um sorriso discreto de compreensão e limitou-se a acompanhá-los somente até a porta do gabinete, onde segurou a mão de Hermione antes que ela seguisse Blaise porta afora.

— Vai ficar tudo bem - ele garantiu, e sua voz estava cheia de uma certeza que ela não possuía - Depois de hoje nós estaremos livres.

Ela devolveu-lhe o aperto de mão com o máximo de firmeza e apesar de estarem em uma área comum, resolveu arriscar um beijo recatado na bochecha do namorado.

— Ah! - Blaise suspirou exageradamente, no momento em que Hermione o alcançou a caminho do elevador - O encanto do novo amor! Vocês formam um casal adorável.

— Você é o único que pensa assim - retorquiu, e apertou o botão do elevador com impaciência.

— E como tem certeza disso? - ele perguntou, e abriu um sorriso que se estampado por outra pessoa, até poderia ser descrito como inocente - Quem, além da sua família agregada, sabe do seu novo namorado?

 _Ninguém_. Sua vida particular já estava exposta demais ao olhar público e seu relacionamento atual era o refúgio para sua sanidade. Draco era a única parte de seu cotidiano que ela se negava a compartilhar com o restante do mundo bruxo.

— Não consigo pensar em nenhum motivo para que tal informação se torne pública - respondeu com excessiva polidez - Minha vida já está atribulada demais do jeito que está.

O risinho desdenhoso de Blaise foi sobrepujado pelo som que anunciava a chegada do elevador ao andar. Hermione agradeceu silenciosamente a oportunidade de não prolongar o assunto complicado e passou apressada pelas portas de ferro.

— Chegaríamos muito mais rápido se usássemos a escada! - ela observou, enquanto o advogado entrava vagarosamente no elevador - Só precisamos nos deslocar por um andar, Zabini.

— E perder essa oportunidade única de falar sobre amenidades com a Ministra da Magia? - as perfeitas sobrancelhas do bruxo arquearam-se sugestivamente - Você está subestimando meu poder de conversa fiada, Granger. Eu selecionei diversos tópicos para entretê-la nessa pequena viagem entre um andar e outro!

— Não me diga! - exclamou com falsa admiração - Guarde alguns tópicos para a nossa volta, está bem? Você vai precisar me entreter. Principalmente se você fizer com que eu perca a guarda dos meus filhos.

Com um suspiro teatral, o bruxo pressionou o único botão no painel da cor vermelha e com um sacolejo abrupto, o elevador parou imediatamente.

— Mas que diab...

— Relaxe! - ele ordenou e a olhou fixamente - Draco tem razão. Não existe uma possibilidade de qualquer bruxo gozando de suas faculdades mentais retirar a guarda dos filhos da Ministra da Magia.

— Você não pode afirmar isso - ela podia sentir o medo materializando-se em um incômodo nó em sua garganta - Divórcios na comunidade bruxa são imprevisíveis. Eu não me lembro de Holland ou Urquat e visando que ambos são funcionários do meu antigo departamento, isso só pode ser um péssimo sinal, não é mesmo?

— Eu não mentirei para você, Ministra. Seu atual relacionamento com um confesso Comensal da Morte... - Blaise calou-se por um instante e era evidente que ele estava selecionando cuidadosamente suas próximas palavras - Não é _ideal_.

Hermione precisou controlar um súbito desejo de zombar do comentário óbvio. Todos pareciam obstinados a lembrá-la que seu namoro não era bem aceito e isso a deixava deveras desconfortável. Como todos pareciam ter uma opinião formada sobre _Draco e Hermione_ , se nem ao menos ela, uma das partes envolvidas em tal relação, sabia ao certo o que pensar?

Como se tivesse acesso livre ao seu fluxo de pensamentos, o advogado indagou:

— Você acha que Draco vale a pena, Ministra? Está disposta a arriscar tudo o que conquistou por ele?

— Eu pensei que você fosse o melhor advogado do mundo bruxo - ela respondeu secamente - Se é tão bom quanto é propagandeado, não deveria existir nenhum risco, deveria?

— Nós não estamos falando somente dos trâmites do seu divórcio, _Granger_ \- o jeito prepotente como ele pronunciou o seu sobrenome, carregava uma semelhança perturbadora com a maneira que o próprio Draco se expressava - Nós estamos falando do meu melhor amigo.

 _Melhor amigo_ não era necessariamente um termo usado com frequência por um _alumnus_ da Sonserina. Um bom sonserino tinha aliados, capangas ou associados. O simples conceito de amizade verdadeira era um empecilho para aqueles que eram sedentos de ambição.

— Eu não sabia que Draco tinha amigos...

— O que diz muito mais ao meu respeito do que a respeito dele - Blaise suspirou com pesar - Não sei se ainda posso ostentar o título de _melhor amigo_. Eu nem ao menos compareci ao enterro da Astoria...

Por um décimo de segundo, ela pode ver claramente a vergonha estampar a feição aristocrática de Zabini, porém, antes mesmo que ela pudesse proferir qualquer comentário a respeito, o bruxo pareceu se recompor de sua pequena demonstração de vulnerabilidade.

— Eu não espero que você compreenda - concluiu em um tom desnecessariamente defensivo - Mas realmente me importo com Draco e não gostaria de vê-lo sofrer.

— Ótimo! - Hermione concordou, e decidida a encerrar aquela conversa de uma vez por todas, apertou novamente o botão de emergência para liberar o elevador - Eu _também_ me importo com Draco e não faria nada que o fizesse sofrer.

 _Nível Dois: Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia_ , a melodiosa voz feminina que preencheu o elevador os informou que aquela curta viagem havia chegado ao seu destino final. Sem esperar por uma resposta do advogado, a bruxa aprumou-se e tomou a frente em direção ao _Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos_. Prontamente, Blaise assumiu seu lugar ao lado direito da Ministra, como se acompanhá-la a passos apressados por corredores pouco iluminados, fosse parte de sua rotina.

— Eu lhe ofereceria um _tour_ por todo o departamento, porém, acredito que graças à sua profissão, você já esteja bem familiarizado com tudo por aqui - Hermione parou diante de um longo corredor com diversas portas idênticas - Por favor, pode ir em frente.

— Relaxe! - pediu novamente, enquanto girava a maçaneta de ferro da primeira porta - Você verá como o processo de divórcio é muito mais simples do que imagina.

Só que a realidade estava longe de ser simples.

No momento em que ela entrou na saleta precária em que a mediação ocorreria, seus olhos esquadrinharam rapidamente o local, registrando desde as velas encantadas que o iluminavam até a mesa de carvalho em que Ron a aguardava na companhia de um homem de pele macilenta, que ela corretamente presumiu se tratar de seu advogado.

Completando o cenário que beirava o tétrico, encontrava-se uma mulher que não parecia ser muito mais alta que a própria Hermione. Ela se destacava facilmente por sua postura impecável, pele cor de oliva e por seus sedosos cabelos negros que cascateavam pelos ombros.

Suas vestes cor de vinho, parte do uniforme dos funcionários da _Suprema Corte_ , entregavam qual seria seu papel ali, porém, existia algo a mais em sua presença que fazia com que o estômago da Ministra se comprimisse.

Foi somente quando ela lhe sorriu debilmente que a peça que faltava encaixou-se no cérebro de Hermione:

— _Parkinson?_

— Vossa Excelência está atrasada - a mulher comentou com excesso de formalidade - E por favor, Ministra, se dirija a mim pelo meu nome de casada: _Pansy Urquat_.

* * *

— GRANGER!

Seria uma visão fascinante, caso as circunstâncias fossem diferentes: Blaise Zabini, o ápice dos bons modos e sutileza, correndo esbaforido atrás da Ministra da Magia. Ela escutou seu nome sendo clamado à distância, completamente abafado pelo zumbido latejante em seus ouvidos, mas optou por ignorá-lo completamente e continuou seu caminho com passos decididos até o elevador.

— GRANGER! - ele gritou novamente, e ao perceber que havia atraído a atenção de alguns funcionários que transitavam no local, imediatamente corrigiu sua postura e o tom de voz - Granger, por favor, nós precisamos conversar.

— Sim! - concordou, e ao chegar próximo aos elevadores, virou-se abruptamente para encará-lo - Nós definitivamente precisamos conversar, Zabini - acrescentou impaciente, apertando o botão de chamada diversas vezes.

— Eu vou entrar com um recurso alegando envolvimento prévio da Mediadora com...

— Faça isso! - Hermione o interrompeu - E depois que você entrar com esse recurso, por favor, vá até o _Quartel-General_ , encontre Cormac McLaggen e peça que ele mantenha Draco fora do Ministério pelo restante do dia. A última coisa que preciso nesse momento é que ele saiba que _Pansy Parkinson_ acaba de ceder a guarda dos meus filhos para Ron.

Blaise acenou levemente a cabeça para demonstrar que concordava com a ideia. Se existia algo irrefutável, era o fato que Draco Malfoy jamais receberia tal notícia de maneira apropriada. E ela definitivamente não tinha tempo para livrar o namorado de uma estadia em _Azkaban_ por assassinar uma funcionária do Ministério da Magia.

— Eu realmente sinto muito - Blaise disse, em mais um raro momento de vulnerabilidade - Mas o nosso caso estava perdido no momento em que a colocaram para mediar. Tomarei as precauções necessárias para que isso nunca mais se repita.

— Não é sua culpa - foi tudo o que ela conseguiu murmurar em resposta - Por favor, mantenha o foco no recurso.

Com um pequeno sorriso amargurado, o advogado partiu novamente em direção aos _Serviços Administrativos,_ a deixando sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Tudo na mente de Hermione ainda se encontrava em um estado de puro caos. A última frase de Pansy parecia repetir-se incessantemente em seu cérebro:

 _"_ _Concedo a Ronald Bilius Weasley a guarda integral de Rose Irma Granger-Weasley e Hugo Gideon Granger-Weasley"_

A mediação durou menos de uma hora. Hermione abriu mão das duas residências que havia adquirido com o marido, tal como seus 5% das ações das _Gemialidades Weasley_ e apenas exigiu que tivesse direito, em totalidade, ao dinheiro que ela tinha em sua conta pessoal de Gringotes desde os onze anos de idade.

Para manter a imparcialidade nos trâmites, o mediador não tem acesso aos documentos referentes ao divórcio em questão até o momento da mediação. Foi assim que ela pode assistir em tempo real o rosto de Pansy fechar-se quando foi obrigada a ler o endereço atual de Hermione.

— Suponho que isso signifique que você está vivendo na Mansão Malfoy - ela comentou, e a tranquilidade no tom de sua voz escondia uma ameaça velada.

Ron empertigou-se em seu assento e sussurrou algo apressadamente para o seu advogado. Ela sentiu um nó formar-se em seu estômago. Um presságio do que estava por vir:

— Mediadora Urquat - disse o advogado - Que conste nos autos dessa sessão que a senhora Granger-Weasley está em um relacionamento com Draco Lucius Malfoy.

E a partir daí, não houve laudo de segurança, argumentos habilidosos por parte de Blaise Zabini ou status como Ministra da Magia que garantisse a guarda de seus filhos. Por mais que a Mediadora alegasse que sua decisão era exclusivamente pautada no fato de que ela acreditava que o desejo do pai quanto a moradia dos filhos deveria ser considerado, Hermione sabia que tudo estava perdido no momento que o advogado de Ron disse as palavras _"relacionamento com Draco Lucius Malfoy"_.

Todos lembravam-se do término, nada pacífico e extremamente público, de Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy. Qualquer bruxo com uma respeitável biblioteca de exemplares do _Profeta Diário_ , poderia revisitar a imagem de Pansy destruindo metade do _Caldeirão Furado_ em um acesso de fúria.

Após esse pequeno deslize, menções ao nome da bruxa eram restritas aos livros de história da _Segunda Guerra Bruxa_. Ela sempre era citada como um exemplo da derrocada dos sonserinos que optaram pela autopreservação ao evacuarem Hogwarts antes do início da batalha.

E de alguma maneira, ela estava ali, tão viva e odiosa quanto a memória que Hermione havia preservado nos confins de sua mente. Tão obviamente pronta para descontar toda sua raiva acumulada em qualquer alvo disponível.

A Ministra respirou fundo, tentando enviar comandos tranquilizantes para que seu cérebro não saísse completamente do controle. Ela precisava de um plano. Um plano com passos detalhados. Um plano para recuperar a guarda dos seus filhos. Um plano para que sua vida inteira não entrasse em colapso toda vez que alguém descobrisse que ela estava namorando Draco Malfoy.

Por fim, ela concluiu que não atingiria nenhum dos seus objetivos parada ali, esperando pela chegada de um elevador que obviamente não estava querendo colaborar com sua vida no momento. Admitindo outra derrota em um curto período de tempo, resolveu cortar caminho pela escadaria de emergência que raramente era utilizada.

O que ela não esperava era encontrar, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Pansy Urquat sentada em um degrau imundo, obstruindo sua passagem e fumando um cigarro trouxa com a maior calmaria do mundo.

— Ótimo! - a ex-sonserina chiou - Justamente quem eu precisava ver neste momento.

— Mediadora Urquat - a ex-grifinória replicou com polidez - Devido ao seu envolvimento no processo do meu divórcio, nós não podemos nos falar fora de juízo. Creio que a senhora esteja familiarizada com as regras.

Mesmo na penumbra do ambiente, Hermione pode ver perfeitamente o exagerado revirar de olhos zombeteiro da outra bruxa. Uma lembrança vívida de seu passado escolar lhe veio à mente. O que ela havia feito para que seu caminho cruzasse novamente com o de alguém tão detestável como Pansy? Será que aquela era a maneira do universo de lhe castigar por algo?

— Será que você poderia, por favor, sair do caminho? Eu nem preciso mencionar o número de protocolos de segurança que está quebrando ao fumar na saída de emergência e...

— Deixa disso! - ela a interrompeu e com um gesto rápido, apagou a bituca do cigarro na sola de sua bota - Nós realmente precisamos conversar.

— Nós não _podemos_ conversar, Urquat.

— Eu acabo de cruzar com Blaise Zabini entrando na sala de meu chefe - comentou, e parou por um instante para consultar o delicado relógio de pulso - Dentro de dois minutos, te garanto que ele terá entrado com o recurso para me remover do seu caso, então, me perdoe essa pequena transgressão até lá.

Os lábios de Hermione contorceram-se em desaprovação e ela quase podia sentir sua vontade de protestar materializando-se em palavras na ponta de sua língua, porém, sua linha de raciocínio foi bruscamente interrompida pelas próximas palavras de Pansy:

— Eu realmente _sinto muito_.

Bem, isso definitivamente era _inesperado_.

— Veja bem, Urquat, eu não preciso da sua pena...

— Eu não estou aqui para oferecê-la, Ministra - explicou, seca - Só sinto muito que uma bruxa tão brilhante não consiga compreender as implicações negativas de seu relacionamento amoroso.

Como se finalmente houvesse compreendido uma piada de péssimo gosto, Hermione abriu um meio sorriso e limitou-se a menear a cabeça negativamente. Como tudo o que acontecia em sua vida nos últimos tempos, era _óbvio_ que isso também tinha a ver com Draco.

— Eu simplesmente não acredito que você tenha me privado da guarda dos meus filhos por uma vendeta estúpida de sua adolescência - disse, deixando de lado qualquer resquício de diplomacia que ainda havia naquela conversa - Meu relacionamento amoroso não interfere em minha capacidade de criar Rose e Hugo.

Pansy hesitou. Certamente não esperava que fossem _direto ao assunto_ tão cedo. Precisou de alguns segundos para recuperar a pretensa placidez com a qual se comunicava.

— Minha decisão é exatamente pelos motivos que mencionei na mediação - reiterou - Eu não me importo se você está dormindo com o meu ex-namorado ou não.

— Me recuso a acreditar que seu veredito não tenha sido influenciado por outros motivos - Hermione retorquiu - Você viu o laudo de segurança assinado pelo auror McLaggen. A Mansão não representa nenhum perigo imediato para seus ocupantes.

— Você continua a mesma sabe-tudo arrogante dos tempos de escola, não é? - a bruxa ralhou, enquanto mexia distraidamente no zíper de sua bota - Ainda acha que sua inteligência te coloca em uma posição superior. É claro que você sempre tem razão, Ministra.

— Se acha que ficarei aqui parada enquanto você me insulta e...

Antes que pudesse terminar o que seria um longo discurso em prol de sua dignidade, ela percebeu que sua algoz não estava simplesmente mexendo no zíper de sua bota. Pansy estava retirando o sapato, revelando assim a ausência de ao menos três dedos em seu pé esquerdo que possuía uma estranha coloração esverdeada.

Hermione nem ao menos precisava perguntar como os dedos haviam sido decepados. Ela conhecia muito bem a aparência de lesões causadas por magia negra.

— Uma recordação do aniversário de dez anos de Draco - explicou, irônica - Meu pé ficou preso em uma guilhotina que estava transfigurada como fonte de jardim. O número de artefatos _duvidosos_ na Mansão é tão alto que duvido que alguém saiba exatamente o que esperar a cada curva. Como você pode querer criar seus filhos em um lugar como aquele?

Ela não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de culpa queimando em seu peito. _Talvez_ ela estivesse equivocada _. Talvez_ isso não tivesse nada a ver com Draco.

— Sinto muito pelos seus dedos - arriscou, tentando oferecer um pouco de empatia naquela situação inusitada - Mas não entendo por que está me mostrando isso.

— Eu sou boa em meu trabalho - Pansy afirmou, enquanto recolocava a bota no pé deformado - E ser boa em meu trabalho envolve tomar decisões para o bem dos envolvidos. Como eu poderia permitir que crianças vivessem em um lugar que acredito ser perigoso? Seria irresponsável da minha parte.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Hermione sentiu uma estranha conexão com a outra bruxa. Se existia algo que ela conseguia entender perfeitamente era a vontade de fazer um trabalho bem feito. Ela não pode deixar de ponderar como aquele contexto também estava longe de ser ideal para Pansy.

Em uma sociedade em que sempre seria lembrada como _garota histérica_ ou _menina covarde_ , quem levaria suas decisões a sério? Principalmente, quando tal decisão envolvia seu ex-namorado.

Esgotada pela sucessão de eventos do dia, a Ministra deixou o protocolo de lado e sentou-se ao lado da Mediadora. Era um pequeno gesto. Uma trêmula bandeira branca. Uma forma de legitimar o raro momento de compreensão partilhado por elas.

— Eu nem ao menos sabia que você trabalhava no Ministério da Magia - Hermione confessou, tentando amenizar o clima - Quão boa eu sou no meu trabalho se nem conhecia uma funcionária do departamento que comandei por anos?

Pansy riu. O som era tão novo aos ouvidos de Hermione que ela estava certa que aquela era a primeira vez que a morena ria de verdade em sua presença.

— Você não faz ideia como foi difícil ser considerada para uma entrevista aqui - ela confidenciou - Eu me candidatei a sete vagas diferentes e nunca me chamaram nem ao menos para uma entrevista. Quando me casei com Archibald e mudei o meu sobrenome para Urquat, fui chamada em minha primeira tentativa.

— Você acha que não foi chamada por conta do seu sobrenome?

— Eu _sei_ que não me chamaram por conta do meu sobrenome - afirmou, cheia de certeza - Mas aposto que se meu currículo passasse por suas mãos, você teria me chamado para uma entrevista, não é mesmo? Sempre _tão justa_. Infelizmente, a opinião do restante do mundo bruxo sobre os que estavam do outro lado da guerra não é das mais favoráveis.

Em teoria, Hermione sabia que muitas famílias tradicionais já não desfrutavam dos mesmos privilégios de antigamente. Pureza de sangue já não era considerada uma moeda que abria portas e ninguém em sã consciência admitiria vínculos com famílias que apoiaram Voldemort.

— Caso você não tenha recebido o memorando, eu estou namorando um antigo Comensal da Morte - ela a relembrou, em tom jocoso.

— Você namora _Draco Malfoy_.

— E se me lembro bem, ele também estava do outro lado na guerra.

— Ele não conta - Pansy disse, fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão - De todos nós, você sabe quem teve que suportar menos consequências por suas escolhas? Draco. Por mais que o mundo nunca vá confiar completamente nele, ele ainda é o filho da mulher que mentiu para Lorde Voldemort. E o que poderiam dizer quando _Harry Potter e Hermione Granger_ testemunharam a favor dele? Ele se tornou um pequeno incomodo que a sociedade fingia aceitar.

Com a óbvia exceção de Draco, Hermione não tivera a oportunidade de conviver com bruxos que estavam do lado que perdeu a guerra. Muitos haviam falecido. Outros ainda se encontravam aprisionados em Azkaban. O restante, ou vivia em reclusão ou optara simplesmente por deixar o país.

Pessoas como Pansy, Draco ou até mesmo Blaise, eram raros. Bruxos que insistiam em encontrar um lugar em um mundo que havia virado as costas para eles.

— Me desculpe por isso - ela pediu - Eu não apoio o ostracismo de nenhum bruxo ou criatura em nosso mundo. Sua família nunca foi condenada a e você não deveria ter que pagar por uma dívida inexistente.

— Eu acredito plenamente em suas nobres intenções - disse, no tom de quem encerra uma discussão - Mas talvez seja esse o preço a se pagar por anos de decisões equivocadas. Nem todos possuímos a sorte de namorar a _Ministra da Magia_ \- concluiu, cheia de amargura.

Sem saber ao certo como interpretar a última frase, Hermione permaneceu calada, enquanto Pansy levantava-se e ajeitava cuidadosamente suas vestes, espanando com as mãos qualquer resquício de sujeira.

— Posso te fazer uma última pergunta? Qual era mesmo o nome do seu filho? Gideon?

— Hugo - corrigiu - Hugo Gideon.

— E suponho que ele esteja na Grifinória, certo? Segundo ano?

— Sim.

— Merlin! - Pansy exclamou - Eu bem que suspeitei.

— Suspeitou de que? - as sobrancelhas de Hermione uniram-se em sinal de apreensão - Qual o problema com meu filho?

— Seu filho é o melhor amigo do meu filho - esclareceu, e não conseguiu controlar uma risadinha inapropriada - Cole Urquat? Corvinal? Ele sempre fala de um Hugo da Grifinória, porém, eu nunca me preocupei em saber o sobrenome dele.

— _Você_ é a mãe de Cole Urquart?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Como se os martírios da minha vida não fossem o suficiente, eu ainda por cima sou a mãe de um Corvinal que anda para cima e pra baixo com o filho de Hermione Granger - a bruxa lamuriou-se com excessiva dramaticidade - Como eu disse, talvez esse seja o preço que preciso pagar, não é mesmo?

— Talvez, _Pansy_ \- concordou, rindo-se - Você acha que isso significa que nossos caminhos ainda vão se cruzar novamente?

— Talvez, _Hermione_ \- respondeu, e por um instante pareceu não se incomodar com a perspectiva - _Talvez_.

* * *

O estado deplorável em que o quarto de Draco se encontrava, era evidência suficiente de que McLaggen havia cumprido as instruções de Hermione à risca. Garrafas vazias das mais diversas bebidas alcóolicas estavam espalhadas pelos cantos mais improváveis. Copos jaziam em qualquer cobertura disponível, ainda repletos de líquido. Parte das vestes de seu namorado formavam uma fila indiana no chão. Somente pensar no pobre elfo doméstico que, eventualmente, seria obrigado a limpar aquela bagunça, enchia a bruxa de indignação.

Como se estivesse completamente alheio ao pequeno caos ébrio que o cercava, Draco desafiava as leis mais básicas da física, dormindo pacificamente em um ângulo impossível. Por um momento, Hermione sentiu um tantinho de inveja da maneira serena que o namorado dormia. Era como se ele nunca houvesse experimentado nenhum tipo de preocupação. Tudo o que ela desejava naquele momento era uma boa taça de vinho e poder se dar ao luxo de não se importar com absolutamente nada.

E de alguma forma, ela sabia que se alguma vez em sua vida já tivera tempo para tais trivialidades, agora esse desejo não passava de um delírio longínquo de uma mulher desesperada.

— Hermione? - uma voz arrastada e sonolenta a despertou de seu devaneio - O que está fazendo aqui? Que horas são? _Minha cabeça_!

Draco lutou bravamente para conseguir sentar-se, porém, precisou buscar apoio urgente na cabeceira de ferro. Pelo olhar desfocado e a respiração que lhe saía com dificuldade, parecia que o bruxo havia acabado de descobrir que a Terra estava constantemente movimento de rotação e translação. Ninguém, mágico ou trouxa, consumia aquela quantidade absurda de álcool e não sofria as temidas consequências da ressaca.

Hermione ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, evitando qualquer movimento mais brusco que não seria muito bem-vindo nesse delicado momento em que o mundo dele girava fora de controle.

— Não se preocupe - ela disse, e afagou carinhosamente o cabelo despenteado dele - Você só bebeu um pouco demais.

— Eu não queria - ele murmurou - Mas Cormac insistiu que precisava me contar todos os detalhes sórdidos do encontro dele com a estagiária da _Seção de Chaves de Portais_. Eu queria voltar para o Ministério antes do fim da sua mediação. O que aconteceu?

Seria muito mais fácil responder o que _não_ havia acontecido naquele dia. Hermione precisou de alguns segundos para decidir qual seria a melhor maneira de dizer tudo o que precisava e não agravar ainda mais a situação.

— Preciso te contar algo, mas quero que você me prometa que não terá nenhuma reação exagerada, certo?

Obrigando-se a sentar o mais ereto possível, Draco a encarou com o semblante de alguém que não poderia fazer tal promessa. Ela sabia que era inútil insistir que ele concordasse, portanto, resolveu prosseguir:

— Eu perdi a guarda dos meus filhos - ela contou - A Mediadora acredita que a Mansão Malfoy não é um local apropriado para uma criança.

— Não é um local apropriado? - Draco indagou, exasperado - Eu morei a minha vida inteira aqui. Blaise apresentou os relatórios de segurança, não foi? O que mais essa mediadora pode querer?

— Eu me fiz as mesmas perguntas - Hermione continuou - E eu acho que é importante que você saiba que a mediadora responsável pelo meu caso era Pansy Parkinson. Bem, na realidade ela atende por Pansy Urquat agora, mas isso não faz muita diferença.

Ao receber essa nova informação, Draco permaneceu em silêncio por tanto tempo que Hermione viu-se obrigada a encará-lo para se certificar que ele ainda estava escutando-a.

O que ela viu causou um desagradável arrepio em sua espinha. Os olhos do bruxo estavam fixos, frios e _assassinos_. Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto assim antes. Era como se algo tivesse finalmente se liberto dentro dele. Uma violência impossível de conter.

— Draco! Você está me ouvindo?

— Isso não ficará assim - ele murmurou em resposta, sua voz tão distante quanto o olhar - Ela não tem o direito.

— É verdade que ela perdeu os dedos do pé aqui na Mansão?

— Foi um acidente infeliz - respondeu rispidamente - Meu pai esqueceu de retirar alguns objetos perigosos do jardim.

 _Esse é o problema_ , Hermione pensou com amargura.

Blaise havia passado em seu escritório no fim da tarde com as atualizações sobre o recurso: uma mediação, presidida por Emmett Holland, ocorreria dentro de duas semanas.

O advogado garantiu que, em teoria, isso significava que a bruxa teria que fazer reparações para contestar o veredito da antiga mediadora. Na prática, tudo o que ela precisava fazer era esperar a chegada da nova data, já que nenhum outro funcionário do Ministério da Magia, era tão insano ao ponto de privá-la da guarda de Hugo e Rose.

Hermione sabia que ele tinha razão, porém, não conseguia deixar de pensar que o argumento de Pansy era válido. Quantos outros artefatos como aquele existiam ali? Quantos objetos transfigurados, escondidos e esquecidos, somente aguardando a curiosidade de uma criança?

Será que ela estava tão fascinada por seu novo relacionamento que realmente não enxergava as implicações negativas dele?

Para adicionar lenha à sua fogueira, ela também não conseguia parar de ouvir a pergunta de Blaise ecoando em sua mente, um pensamento incomodo que tomava força com cada novo questionamento que ela fazia: _Você acha que Draco vale a pena, Ministra?_

— Não posso colocar meus filhos em risco - ela concluiu, o desânimo tomando conta da sua voz - Não posso trazê-los para viver aqui.

Uma ruga de preocupação surgiu entre as sobrancelhas de Draco. Ele parecia confuso.

— Eu criei meu filho aqui - falou com convicção - Preciso te lembrar que ele está bem inteiro?

— O seu filho não é como os meus, é? – a morena insistiu, impaciente - Quantos objetos aqui possuem encantos contra bruxos mestiços? Contra bruxos como eu?

— O que você está querendo insinuar? Que eu deixaria qualquer coisa acontecer com qualquer um de vocês?

— Não! É claro que não! Mas você já parou para pensar no tamanho dessa casa? Como podemos garantir que todo o risco será eliminado? Isso é um trabalho de meses...

— Nós temos até o final do ano letivo para resolver isso. Me diga, Blaise já entrou com um recurso para remover Pansy do caso? Certamente um novo Mediador concederá a guarda compartilhada facilmente...

— Sim, mas...

— Eu vou garantir que nada aconteça a vocês debaixo do meu teto.

— Draco...

— Eu não acredito na cara de pau da Pansy. O que ela está fazendo no Ministério? Quem a contratou?

— DRACO! - ela urgiu - Eu _preciso_ me mudar daqui.

Draco a encarou como se não pudesse acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. Seu rosto era uma mistura funesta de mágoa e incredulidade.

— Você não se sente segura aqui? - o bruxo perguntou - Não quer mais viver _comigo_?

— Eu fui torturada em um desses cômodos. Por mais que eu consiga viver debaixo desse teto, como posso pedir que meus filhos façam o mesmo?

— Então, prefere morar em um lugar desconhecido do que morar comigo? Eu não entendo, Hermione. Não compreendo.

Ela também não compreendia. Ou talvez entendesse bem demais e só estivesse adiando o inevitável.

— Eu tinha doze anos - ela continuou - Essa foi a última vez que estive verdadeiramente sozinha. Não consigo nem ao menos pensar em uma versão minha sem Ron ao meu lado. E agora estou por conta própria.

— Você não está sozinha! - Draco interveio - Agora você tem a _mim_.

Hermione abriu um pequeno sorriso. Isso estava se tornando muito mais difícil do que ela previra.

— Eu não posso sair de um relacionamento tão intenso e partir direto para outro – ela explicou - Não posso assumir tantos compromissos como vivermos juntos, criarmos os nossos filhos sob o mesmo teto...

— O que você quer dizer? Você não quer mais estar comigo?

— Não é isso! - apressou-se em dizer - Quero estar com você. O que existe entre nós é muito especial e eu não quero perder isso. Mas eu preciso que você compreenda...preciso que você me apoie. _Eu não vou te abandonar, Draco_.

— Então, por que parece que está abandonando?

Hermione sentiu o coração afundar. Ela queria abraçá-lo. Queria beijá-lo. Queria garantir que ele nunca mais ficaria sozinho enquanto ela vivesse. Mas a verdade, é que ela não poderia fazer esse tipo de promessa. Ela não podia lhe oferecer o mundo sem saber como seria o mundo _dela_ daqui para frente.

Sua vida estava mudando em uma velocidade impressionante e ela precisava acompanhar. Não queria ficar para trás, relegada a outro relacionamento, a mulher de outra pessoa.

—Me desculpe – pediu, a voz falhando com todo o esforço que fazia para não chorar – Eu preciso que você _entenda_ , Draco.

—Mensagem entendida! – ele disse, encerrando a conversa em tom de animosidade.

Num gesto débil, ela elevou a mão na intenção de acariciar o rosto do namorado, porém, foi interrompida quando sem nenhum aviso prévio, o bruxo desaparatou do cômodo, a deixando completamente sozinha.

No novo capítulo de seu "conto de fadas", Hermione sabia que precisava mudar a narrativa da história. Ela precisava abandonar o castelo e voltar a ser completa por conta própria.

E isso significava que precisava partir.

* * *

N/A: Eu sei, eu sei. Como é que fico meses sem atualizar e volto só pra causar discórdia entre o Draco e a Hermione?

Enfim, achei que a Hermione não seria ela se não colocasse a segurança dos filhos e seu senso de individualidade em primeiro lugar. Além de tudo, esse relacionamento é relativamente novo e sinto que precisa de umas ~tribulações~.

No próximo capítulo: teremos mais Ginny, Blaise e Luna. Também teremos o aniversário do Ron. E (finalmente) a volta da Sociedade.

Beijos e até mais!

Obs: Me sigam lá no Twitter (themiafernandes) e Tumblr (ginevraparkinson).


End file.
